The Zodiac Stone
by shardingtoby2
Summary: TarraSohma and ShiraNobi have been at war for 200 years. Now it will take the powers of a kind princess, a lonely prince, and a forgotten soul to end the 200 year curse that has plagued their world! Complete!
1. Prologue:

_**Prologue:**_

Tohru Honda washed the dishes briskly that Saturday Morning. She hummed as she washed them. Kyo and Yuki were fighting as usual. It came as a surprise however when a book came flying out of Shigure's room, hitting Tohru squarely in the head. She toppled over just as Yuki and Kyo rushed in.

"_Miss Honda! Tohru!"_


	2. Chp 1: First Glimpse

**The Zodiac Stone**

_**Chapter One: First Glimpse**_

Shigure Sohma , the head advisor walked briskly through the halls of the palace looking for the crown Prince Yuki. The King had ordered another search throughout the kingdom for his bride to be. It was the fourth one this year.

"Yuki!" he called, "Yuki! Oh" he stopped when he spotted a white and black haired boy leaning against a windowsill and reading a book, "Haru have you seen Yuki anywhere?"

"I imagine" Haru said in his deep voice, "That he is in his secret spot."

"Oh" Shigure beginning to walk off but then he stopped again, "Wait a minute how do you know about it if it is a secret?"

"Nothing escapes my hearing in this place" Haru replied walking away.

Shigure pondered that for a few moments then walked outside.

****************

Yuki was indeed in his favorite spot. He had just finished pulling weeds and was now watering the roses in his garden.

"There you are Yuki" Shigure threw up his hands.

"Hello Shigure" Yuki replied with no enthusiasm in his voice, "I see you have managed to track me down yet again."

"Yes, well" Shigure stuttered.

"What do you want?"

"Um Yuki, Akito wishes you and Momiji to once again look throughout the kingdom."

"Shigure" Yuki sighed, "This is the fourth time this year."

"I know that. But we can't go against the King."

"But I'm not even supposed to be married until I'm eighteen. I still have two years to go."

"Yes, very true" Shigure pulled him away from the garden, "But we really must be going your highness, so shall we?"

"Oh all right" Yuki sighed again throwing off his garden gloves.

Yuki and Shigure walked back into the palace and bumped into Momiji.

"Hey guys!" he replied bubbly, his yellow curls bouncing as he did, "Are we ready to go yet?"

"Not yet" Shigure answered, "Yuki still needs to get changed and then we can go."

"I'm going" Yuki said exasperated. He ran up the stairs still frowning.

"Boy he's not in a good mood today" Momiji replied.

"No not really" Shigure agreed.

About ten minutes later he came back down, a frown still on his face.

"Aw come on Yuki" Shigure begged, "You're going to meet a lot of pretty eligible young ladies. You don't want to bring them down with that kind of sour face do you?"

Yuki gave Shigure a look then walked out the door. He climbed into the carriage next to Momiji and immediately looked out the window.

"Well" Shigure said climbing in with his pencil and list, "Shall we be off?"

"Let's just get this over with" Yuki replied.

The carriage rode toward the front gates and towards the town of TarraSohma.


	3. Chp 2: TarraSohma

**Chapter Two: TarraSohma**

Tohru Honda brushed her long brown hair away from her face as she hung the clothes up to dry. Her bright teal eyes shone as she smiled to different people passing by.

"Hey Tohru! You coming with us or what?"

Tohru turned around and spotted her two best friends Uo and Hana coming towards her.

"You know guys I haven't even asked my grandfather if I can go yet" she replied.

"Well go ask him" Uo said, "I'm sure he won't mind, I mean it's not like you have to do this, you're a noblewoman."

"I know" Tohru smiled, "But I like doing it."

"Well here's your chance to go ask him" Uo replied spotting him, "Hana and I will be in the meadow waiting."

"Okay" Tohru said waving goodbye.

She walked inside and saw her grandfather sitting down in his favorite chair.

"Hello grandfather" she smiled as she entered.

"Ah Tohru my little lamb" her grandfather replied smiling back, "Don't tell me you have been doing chores again because you know your aunt will flip."

"Grandfather" Tohru said, "I thought I was the one who could decided what I wanted to do while I was here."

"You're right, but she was told to keep an eye on you."

"I know" Tohru sighed, "But I am having the best time here, and so are Uo and Hana, I mean they haven't seen their families since the war began."

Tohru began to fold the laundry.

"I know Tohru" her grandfather sighed, "But a girl like you shouldn't be doing all this, we have a maid."

"But grandfather, I love doing it. I like for once that I am not the one being served."

"Tohru my pet soon you will have to go back. Five years was the limit and the time is almost up, besides it is dangerous for you over here in TarraSohma."

"As long as Kageru is here. I think I will be fine" she sighed, "Oh grandfather do you mind if I go to the meadow this afternoon?"

"You know how your Aunt feels about that."

"I'll be real careful, I promise."

"All right" he smiled, "It's okay with me."

She hugged him tight.

"But don't tell your Aunt."

"I won't " she grinned exiting the house.

****************

"Shigure how many more houses do we have to visit?" Yuki sighed.

They had been to twelve different houses that whole afternoon.

"We just have one more to visit" Shigure replied looking at the list, "Ah the Honda residence."

The carriage stopped for the thirteenth time and the three men climbed out.

"This had better be it" Yuki frowned.

Shigure smiled then knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Tohru's cousin replied.

"Yes, you can young man" Shigure said, "Presenting their royal highnesses Prince Yuki and Prince Momiji."

Momiji and Yuki entered the house.

"Hello" Momiji waved.

"Well this was quite unexpected, Tohru's Aunt bowed, "Where's Tohru?" she asked her son.

He shrugged.

"I believe daughter" her grandfather replied, "She is out at the moment."

"When the prince is visiting? Father you can't be serious?"

Meanwhile Momiji snuck out the back door to see the back of the house. Yuki was the only one who noticed that he had snuck off. Shigure was too busy trying to calm down Tohru's Aunt and grandfather.

"Momiji?" he whispered, "Momiji where did you go?"

****************

Tohru was having a wonderful time with her friends. They had had a picnic and were now laughing away as they told stories. Uo was the first to see that they had a visitor.

"Hey kid! You lost?"

"No" Momiji grinned when he saw Tohru, "I just saw you laughing up here and then I spotted the pretty lady here and just thought I come up and say hello."

Momiji took Tohru's hand and shook it. "Hi I am Momiji, Momiji Soh."

"Momiji" Yuki came up, "There you are? What's the idea of running off like that?"

"I was just saying hi to, what's your name?"

"Tohru, Tohru Honda."

"Tohru wow that's a pretty name."

"Thank you" she replied.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I'm Momiji Sohma and this is my cousin Yuki Sohma."

"Wait" Uo stopped him, "You guys are princes?"

"Yea."

Immediately Hana , Uo, and Tohru bowed.

"Oh gosh you don't have to be so formal with us" Momiji giggled, "Right Yuki?"

"Well actually" Yuki began.

"Yuki! Momiji!"

"Uh oh. It's Shigure" Momiji squealed.

"Go down and I'll be with you in a minute."

"Okay" Momiji shrugged. He waved once more at Tohru then left.

"I am so sorry. Please allow me to apologize for my cousin's behavior" Yuki replied, "He is so nosy."

"Oh it's no trouble" Tohru smiled, "Your majesty." She bowed her eyes and he bowed once more then left.

"Wow" Uo said, "So those are the Sohma princes we have heard so much about."

****************

"I can't believe, that out of all the lovely young ladies you saw today" Shigure began, "That you didn't find one suitable choice."

"Shigure just drop it!"

"All right, all right."

"But we did meet a very pretty girl" Momiji replied, "Her name was Tohru and she had the nicest personality."

"Really?" Shigure was now fully listening, "Did you meet her Yuki?"

"Briefly."

"And? Is she cute?"

"Shigure" Yuki looked at him agitated, "Anything in a dress and is feminine is cute to you."

"How true. But sadly no one wants me. No one except Aya."

"Oh please just stop that now" Yuki replied disgusted.

*****************************

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first fan-fiction before so if you have any suggestions, I'm open. Please Review!!!

Next Chapter: A New Home

Tohru runs away from home and meets up again with the mysterious Prince Yuki! Also Kyo _first introduced here!_


	4. Chp 3: A New Home

**Chapter Three: A New Home**

When Uo and Hana left Tohru that afternoon she wandered down into the town and sat down at the well. She thought of her meeting with the princes that afternoon. Momiji seemed so cute and bubbly. The other one, Yuki however seemed very distant and secretive.

"You there girl!" a stern voice replied approaching her.

She hadn't noticed that a carriage had just stopped in front of her. It was a very unusual carriage however. The windows were covered with bars and there were four extra men riding on it, front and back.

"Yes sir" she said bowing, "How can I help you?"

"The young master in the carriage is thirsty. Can you get him some water from the well?"

"Certainly" she bowed again and scooped up the cup she had with her from the picnic.

She lowered the bucket in and pulled it up. Then she filled the cup with water and walked over to the carriage.

"I'll take that from you miss" the soldier replied.

"Oh no" she said, "I can give it to your master. It would be my pleasure."

She walked up to the window and an angry face appeared. His eyes were deep red and he had a very distinct scowl on his face.

"Here you go sir," she said handing the cup to him through the bars, "I have brought you some water."

He stared at her confused. So did the guards. They were amazed that she was so kind. After he finished he curtly gave her back the cup.

"Thanks" he muttered.

She smiled sweetly at him and bowed.

"I don't have any type of reward for you for assisting me you know?" he snarled.

"Oh I don't expect a payment of any kind sir" she replied, "I was more than happy to help."

She bowed once more to the guards and walked back to her house.

"Master Kyo" the head guard replied, "We really must get you to the palace sir."

"All right" Kyo snapped, "Let's go."

He looked out the window of her retreating figure and smiled to himself. Maybe there were some decent people in this world after all.

*****************

"Here we are!" Shigure announced, "Castle sweet castle!"

Momiji climbed out followed by a disgruntled Yuki. Shigure had managed to annoy him about the mysterious Tohru Honda the whole ride home.

"Shigure! Aren't you coming in?" Momiji asked at the top step.

"No I'm waiting for another arrival."

"What arrival?" Yuki replied, "Shigure please tell me it is not who I think it is?"

But Shigure didn't have time to answer for at that moment a carriage thundered in as it entered the palace gates. It stopped abruptly as Shigure waved.

"Right on time gentlemen as usual."

The guards bowed then pulled some shackles down from the top. The lead guard opened the carriage door, rummaged inside for a bit and came out with the fire orange haired boy. The shackles had been placed around his wrists and his eyes flashed angrily as he spotted Yuki nearby.

"Well Kyo" Shigure smiled, "Welcome back! Gentlemen are you sure those shackles are necessary?"

"Akito's orders. At least for three more days."

"We have your room all prepared for you Kyo. Just the way you left it."

"Look at me. I'm giddy with excitement" Kyo replied sarcastically, "Will my windows be dressed with the usual bars too?"

Shigure shut his mouth as Kyo was led up the stairs. He gave Yuki a dirty look as he went.

"I can't believe he's come back" Yuki said exasperated, "Four months wasn't long enough."

****************

When Tohru entered the house that afternoon she got reprimanded by her aunt. Later that night her grandfather found her outside staring sadly at the stars.

"Tohru?"

"Grandfather."

"Are you all right my dear?"

"I'm okay. But I don't think I can stay here any longer."

"Is it because of what your aunt said to you?"

"That and another reason. I met two of the princes today. I don't want my identity given away."

"Will you return home then?" he asked sadly.

"No, I was thinking about going to the cabin in the woods."

"The one your mother told you about?"

"Yes, I do have a key."

"You know that is going against the rules. When they find out they will be furious."

"I know grandfather. But my time is not up yet. There is still so much I want to do, till I return home."

Her grandfather nodded then patted her on the head.

"You are just like your mother" he smiled, "Be careful dear."

*****************

Later that night after giving instructions to her grandfather to give to Uo and Hana Tohru left the village of TarraSohma. She walked for an hour till she came to a forest. Another half hour and she spotted the cabin. She hadn't been there since she was a child. She slid the key into the lock and the door clicked open.

Inside was very dusty. Tohru dropped her belongings and began to tidy it up. After she was done with the kitchen and the main room, she walked into the bedroom. On the dresser was a set of rock figurines. They were the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Her mother had loved these figurines and as she stared at them she couldn't help but smile as she thought of her. Suddenly Tohru heard a sound coming from the front door.

"That's strange" she thought, "No one else has a key to the door."

She grabbed a heavy pan and walked over. Whoever was outside had managed to open the door. In a split second Tohru had slammed the pan down on his head.

"Ouch!" a familiar voice replied.

Tohru kneeled down and looked into the violet eyes.

"Oh my" she began, "Prince Yuki?"

*******************************************

Authors Note:

Next Chapter: Princess Kagura

Tohru loses yet another home but gains a few friends!


	5. Chp 4: Princess Kagura

**Chapter Four: Princess Kagura**

The young Prince looked up astonished at the person who had spoken.

"Miss Honda?" he said confused sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I'm so sorry your majesty" she put the pan down, "It's just you startled me. I thought you were an intruder."

"Intruder?" he thought, "What does she mean?"

"Can I get you some ice for your head" she replied bowing.

"Yes please, but Miss Honda, what are you doing here?"

"Oh" she said smiling and grabbing an ice pack off of one of the shelves, "Well you see I live here now. This was one of my mom's cabins."

"I see" he smiled back, "But this is hardly a safe enough place for a young girl like you to be living."

"I'll be okay," she said coming over and placing the pack on the top of his head, "I can live on my own. By the way, how did you get in here?"

Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"I had this made when I found the cabin abandoned three months ago. I didn't know it belonged to someone. Is it all right that I came here, I mean since you own the place?"

"No it's all right" she grinned, " I had no idea that mom had left it way she did."

Suddenly a part of the roof came down. It landed in the middle of the floor. Yuki had grabbed her hand and pulled her away just in time.

"See what I mean Miss Honda? This isn't a very safe place for you to live. You could get hurt and the cabin is falling apart."

Tohru looked down.

"But what am I supposed to do? I can't go back to my grandfathers."

Yuki puzzled at that but then snapped his fingers.

"I know, you're of noble blood aren't you Miss Honda?"

"Yes."

"My cousin Princess Kagura has been looking for a new handmaiden. You would be perfect for the job."

Tohru thought about this.

"No I couldn't possibly your highness. I would be too much of a burden."

"Nonsense" Yuki replied, "The palace is a much cleaner and safer place to live then here, and everything you would need would be provided for you."

Tohru thought some more. She had often wondered what it would be like to be handmaiden, to serve others for a change. Finally with much consideration she agreed.

"Thank you your majesty for your graciousness" she bowed.

"There's no need to thank me" Yuki smiled, "Oh and you don't have to refer to me a your highness when we are alone. I would feel better if you weren't so formal."

"Okay, if you insist" she bowed again.

It took Tohru a few moments to gather her belongings. Then she was whisked onto Yuki's horse and they rode together back to the palace.

***********************

Meanwhile back at the Honda residence a dark haired young man was pacing the floor. He frowned as Tohru's grandfather explained to him that he had no idea of her whereabouts. Uo and Hana were also there.

"You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her" he seethed, "How am I supposed to inform her grandparents now of what their granddaughter has been up to?"

"Calm down Kageru" Uo replied, "Tohru's a big girl she can take care of herself."

"I don't want to hear anything from you two" Kageru snarled, "She is my responsibility, and now she has broken her promise. You both know the punishment for disobeying."

"I think Arisa told you to calm down" Hana said coolly, "We will find Tohru, but in the meantime you should concentrate on your other mission."

"What do you know about it?"

"I know enough" Hana replied darkly.

Kageru shut his mouth and with a huff walked out the door.

"How did you know about his mission Hana?" Uo asked.

"I didn't" Hana answered, "He just told me."

Uo grinned.

"There is one thing he was right about though" Uo replied, "We need to find her before someone else does."

******************************************

"Here we are Miss Honda" Yuki said stopping his horse.

Tohru stared absently at the palace. She didn't what she expected, but it didn't surprise her. All castles's looked the same.

"Are you all right Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yes" Tohru was brought out of her thinking.

"Shall we go?"

"Uh Huh."

**********************************************

Yuki rode his horse to the stables, and then led Tohru up the stairs to the main entrance. Shigure was pacing back and forth but a smile spread across his face when he saw him.

"Oh Yuki" Shigure replied, "Where have you been, I have been so worried about you."

"I'm fine Shigure" Yuki said exasperated, "But I would like for you to meet someone. Miss Honda this is my cousin Shigure, Shigure this is Miss Tohru Honda."

Tohru stepped forward and bowed.

"Hello your Excellency it's nice to meet you I'm Tohru Honda."

Shigure smiled wide.

"So you're the mysterious Tohru Honda that I have heard so much about."

"Huh?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" he replied kissing her hand, "I would hardly be so formal with me, I'm not a royal family member. I'm the advisor for the Sohma family."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's quite all right."

"Shigure" Yuki interrupted, "I have brought Miss Honda here to be Kagura's new handmaiden."

"What a splendid idea. She's of noble blood and she is just the right age," Shigure said walking around her, "Not to mention she's very cute."

Tohru began to blush.

"Shigure" Yuki replied irritated, "Will you take her to Kagura now, and try to behave yourself."

"Oh yes of course" Shigure grinned sheepishly, "This way Tohru."

"Goodbye Miss Honda" Yuki bowed, "I shall see you soon I hope."

Tohru bowed back.

"Oh Yuki I nearly forgot" Shigure stopped at the foot of the stairs, "Akito has been looking for you."

Yuki sighed and nodded.

********************************************

Shigure led Tohru up the flight of stairs and down a stone hallway.

"So tell me Tohru have you ever worked for royalty before?"

"No but I am willing to do everything I can to help the princess. And anything I don't know I'm sure I can learn in no time."

Shigure smiled.

"You'll do."

He stopped at a door in the middle of the hallway.

"Kagura has been informed that her new handmaiden shall be arriving soon, so go on in and introduce yourself" he patted her head.

"Thank you" she said softly as he walked back down the hall.

Tohru knocked on the door.

"Come in!!" a young girls voice rang out.

Tohru took a deep breath and stepped inside.

************************************************

Inside the room was colored green. A girl who looked to be about two years older than her was sitting at her dressing table brushing her medium length brown hair. As she saw Tohru enter a smile spread across her face immediately.

"Oh thank heavens you are young!" she shouted, "My last handmaiden was so old and didn't have a thing to talk to me about. Don't' you just hate that having no one to talk to. I do. So that's why I had to get rid of her. I'm Princess Kagura. What might your name be?"

"I'm Tohru Honda" Tohru bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness."

"Oh no no no" Kagura replied, "No formalities. I will call you Tohru and you will call me Kagura. We are going to be such good friends."

Tohru's head was spinning. This was the Princess? She was so unlike anyone she had ever met.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Princess Kagura Part Two


	6. Chp4:Pt2: Princess Kagura

**Princess Kagura continued…**

"Now Tohru" Kagura said coming up to her and taking her hand gently, "I don't require much. All I really need is someone to help prepare my clothes and to do my hair. You won't need to cook meals or anything for me, and since I have studies most of the day, you can do whatever you like during your free times. Any questions?" Kagura finished with a smile.

"Are you sure that is all you require? I mean I could do a lot more for you" Tohru asked.

"I'm sure" Kagura beamed, "All I really need and want is a companion. Someone to talk to."

"Okay" Tohru replied nodding her head.

"Now let me show you to your room. It's right next to mine."

Kagura led Tohru to a door near her bed and opened it. On the other side of the door was another room decorated in pink.

"Here it is!" Kagura exclaimed, "Your dresses are in the wardrobe here, and anything you need please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you" Tohru bowed.

"Now you get some sleep. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the rest of the family and the other head servants."

Kagura hugged Tohru tight.

"Oh you are absolutely going to love it here Tohru! I just know it!"

She winked then walked back into her room closing the door behind her.

Tohru sighed and began to unpack her bags, which had been brought up by another servant no doubt. She pulled each of the zodiac figurines out and placed them on her dressing table. Finally she undressed, got into her nightgown and climbed under the silky sheets. She blew out the candle on her nightstand and two seconds later she was fast asleep.

Next Chapter: The Lone Cat

Tohru learns more about the mysterious Kyo Sohma!


	7. Chp 5: The Lone Cat

**Chapter Five: The Lone Cat**

The next morning Tohru woke up bright and early. She dressed in a pale dress with a white apron. She tied back her long brown hair with a white ribbon. Before she entered Kagura's room she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kagura called in the same cheerful voice.

Tohru entered and found her once again at her dressing table wearing a very fancy pink gown.

"Good morning Kagura" Tohru replied brightly, "I hope you slept well."

"I sure did" Kagura said grinning, "I had a dream about the love of my life last night."

"Oh are you in love with someone?" Tohru asked.

"Yes" Kagura sighed, "I love him more than any girl in this whole wide world."

She held up the picture. He had scowl on his face and his orange hair was as fiery as ever, but Tohru recognized him anyway as the boy she had seen just days ago.

"Is he a Sohma prince too?"

"Unfortunately no" Kagura sighed, "He's a Sohma, but Kyo is an outcast. He's not allowed to be around anyone half the time."

"How dreadful" Tohru thought.

"But I still love him anyway" Kagura replied hugging the photograph, "Tohru would you do my hair for me?"

"Sure. It's my job after all" Tohru grinned.

She pulled Kagura's hair back with a pink hummingbird barrette. She even fluffed out her bangs. When she had finished Kagura gave her another hug.

"Okay, it's time for us to meet the rest of the family" Kagura grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, "They are probably in the sitting room."

Sure enough when they arrived they saw two other boys and two servants in the room. One Tohru recognized, was the one called Momiji. The other had white and black hair, and a very cool look to him.

"Good morning everybody!" Kagura announced.

"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed jumping up and running over to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Your majesty" Momiji's servant replied, "You shouldn't be so formal with the help."

Momiji gave his servant a cold stare. He walked back to the other servant and they talked in hushed voices.

"Tohru is my friend. Right Tohru we're friends right?"

"I see you have already met Momiji" Kagura giggled.

"Yes, we met when he and Prince Yuki came to the village" Tohru replied.

"Well then, this is Hatsuharu. Haru this is Tohru Honda, my new Handmaiden."

Hatsuharu walked over and kissed the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Momiji has talked about nothing else since he has met you."

"Oh really?" Tohru blushed.

"Kagura" Hatsuharu replied, "We're late for our lessons."

"Okay" Kagura said, "Tohru will you take my laundry down to the basement of the castle. Then hand it to any servant down there, they can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't trouble yourself over such trivial things. I will see you this afternoon. In the meantime, mend the clothes I have in my room. I seemed to have gotten tears into some of my dresses."

"No problem" Tohru bowed.

Kagura, Momiji, and Hatsuharu left the room while the servants remained behind.

"Welcome to the palace" They both replied.

"Thank you" she bowed, "But I must hurry and get my chores done."

With that she too left the room.

"I think she's cute don't you?" One of the servants said to the other.

"She is that. She sure outshines all the old ladies around here."

*****************************************

Tohru walked Kagura's clothes down to the basement as she was directed. She decided to take the shortcut through the kitchens to head back up. The kitchen was a mess. Everywhere servants were running around. A head cook was giving all the orders. Through the midst she spotted Tohru.

"You there girl! Get out of the way!

Tohru immediately jumped out of the way and bumped right into a lower servant. She was wearing a tattered brown dress and was carrying a tray full of food.

"Hanako where are you?" The head cook shouted.

"Oh dear" Hanako sighed, "She needs my help."

"Sounds like you have got quite a lot of work to do?" Tohru replied.

"That we do" Hanako cried, "I have so much work to do and I still have something very important to accomplish."

"How terrible."

"Hanako!!"

"Listen can you do me a favor?" she asked Tohru, " I can see that you are one of the upper servants, but we have so much going on down here, do you think you can take this meal to the upper tower?"

She held out the tray.

"Well I don't know."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't need the help. You see we have so much keeping us preoccupied with the King's orders today that I haven't had time to deliver it. Can you please help me?"

Tohru looked into the girl's eyes and just didn't have the heart to say no. She nodded slowly and took the tray.

"Oh thank you Miss" Hanako said before she ran off, "I will never forget your kindness."

*****************************

Tohru walked out of the kitchens and up the long staircase. She remembered seeing the tower when Yuki and her had reached the castle. She walked down the hallway where Kagura's room was and saw a flight of stairs at the end of the hall.

"That must lead to the tower" she deduced.

She walked up the winding staircase, careful not to fall and found herself at a large wooden door. She knocked once.

"Come in!" a deep gruff voice answered.

Tohru carefully turned the knob and entered the room.

*******************************

Inside was brightly lit by the one window in the room. There was a bed, a sitting chair, a small table with a chair, and a lamp. By the window sat a boy with fiery orange hair. His deep red eyes flashed as he saw her enter. There was no doubt about it. She had met him before.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her.

He too had remembered her.

"I have brought you your meal. I know that I am not one of the servants you are used to seeing but they needed the help."

"No that's not what I meant" he scowled, "I mean what are you doing here, in the palace?"

"Oh well, I'm Princess Kagura's new handmaiden."

He snorted.

"Any way I hope you enjoy your meal" she bowed.

"Wait a minute!" he stopped her, "Why did you come here? Don't you know that you were better off where you were?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Never mind" he sighed, "So you work for Kagura now huh?"

"Uh huh. And I take it since you know her, you must be Master Kyo."

His head jerked up at that.

"It's just Kyo. Don't call me master. I'm not like those other royal brats. Especially that damn rat Yuki!"

"Oh so you know Prince Yuki" Tohru replied, "He's the one who brought me here. You see I had nowhere else to live. Oh listen to me here I am jabbering on when I have work to do. It was nice to see you again Kyo."

She bowed one more time and went to the door.

"Hey!" Kyo said, "Don't say I didn't warn you about staying in this place."

"Okay" she replied confused. The she left.

Kyo sighed and looked out the window.

"It's not like I don't know what I'm talking about" he muttered, "I've had to live with this family for most of my life."

**********************************************************

Authors Note: Well that's it till next week!!!

Next Chapter: Tohru's good deed

Tohru helps out a lower servant and gets more than she bargained for. Intro of King Akito! Don't _miss it!!!_


	8. Chp 6: Tohru's Good Deed

**Chapter Six: Tohru's Good Deed**

Tohru spent several wonderful months with the Sohmas. It was in these few months that she found out about their well-kept secret. For the most part she was having the time of her life. She played games with Kagura and Momiji in the evenings, and often talked to Hatsuharu during the afternoons. Kyo had been sent back to the mountains, so she missed him greatly. Yuki however was the only person she hadn't seen in the last three months. One night when she was strolling to her bedchamber she saw him sneak out and walk out onto the palace grounds. She took a deep breath and decided to follow him.

Yuki walked to the back of the palace to a wall hidden behind moss. Tohru peered around the corner and saw him kneeling down and pulling weeds.

"It hardly seems customary for a prince to do gardening your highness" she replied.

Yuki looked up smiling but didn't watch his step, stumbled over a glove on the ground, and fell right into her arms.

POOF!!

The next moment that Tohru opened her eyes she couldn't see him anywhere. All she could find were his clothes.

"Yuki!" she called, "Your highness where are you?"

"I'm down here Miss Honda!"

Tohru looked down and saw a small silver rat staring up at her with large purple eyes.

"Yuki? Is that you?" she replied kneeling down.

"Mhm" he murmured, "Oh Miss Honda turn your face for a moment won't you?"

Tohru obeyed and in the next second another POOF sounded. Yuki quickly snatched up his clothes and ran behind a bush.

"You can look now" he replied.

Tohru looked him directly in the eye. He was now standing in front of her fully clothed.

"Yuki?" she said silently.

Yuki sighed.

"Well I guess you were bound to find out sooner or later. Come on, we had better go and see Shigure."

***************************************************

"So you see Tohru, Our family has lived with this curse for two hundred years now. All of us transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac whenever we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or when our bodies are under a great deal of stress."

"Oh" Tohru replied sweetly, "I had no idea. Will I be punished for finding out such a thing?"

"I don't think so, as long as you can keep the secret" Shigure said grinning, "Most of the servants in the palace don't know about it, but I think you knowing about it won't affect us in the slightest, wouldn't you agree Yuki?"

"Oh, uh huh."

"Okay then, I promise I will keep your secret. I won't tell a soul" Tohru replied standing up.

Shigure nodded.

"I'd better escort Miss Honda to her chamber" Yuki said also standing up.

"A fabulous idea" Shigure answered.

"Good night Shigure" Tohru bowed exiting the room with Yuki.

"Such a sweet girl" Shigure thought to himself, "I do hope the King won't be too angry that she knows" he sighed.

***********************************************

"By the way Yuki" Tohru replied when they were walking back, "Shigure didn't mention the Cat in his story."

"The what?"

"The Cat. You know it's in the old tale. About how the cat was tricked into not going to the banquet by the rat."

"How do you know that story Miss Honda?"

"Well let's just say that my mom was fascinated with the Chinese Zodiac."

"Oh. Well to answer your question there is a Cat. Kyo my cousin is the Cat of the Zodiac."

"Kyo is the Cat?"

"Huh? You've met him?" Yuki replied astonished.

"Yes. His carriage stopped in my village once and I gave him some water."

"Oh" Yuki said indifferently, "Well here we are. Good night Miss Honda" he bowed.

"Good night."

***************************************************

"Akito?" Shigure walked into the King's chamber, "May I come in?"

"Of course" a low voice answered from a far corner.

Shigure walked into the dark room and kneeled before the small young man who sat before him.

"So Shigure" Akito replied, "What have you come here for?"

*****************************************

The next morning Tohru fixed Kagura's hair as she did every morning. However today, she didn't have any chores to accomplish, so she decided to explore the great castle instead. She walked down the hallway and then down the long staircase. Down below a young maid was scrubbing the gigantic hall floor. Tohru recognized her as the young woman she had helped months before. She paused in her scrubbing to look at her hands. Tohru noticed that her hands were covered with cuts and bruises. She immediately ran down.

"Oh hello Miss" the girl replied.

"Hello, your name is Hanako right?" Tohru kneeled.

"Yes."

"You look hurt" Tohru said, "Here let me help you."

"Oh no Miss. This is my job. I have to do it."

"But you're in pain Hanako. And please you can call me Tohru. Now I think you should go and see the doctor while I take care of this till you return."

"But" Hanako stood up.

"Please go. I insist."

"All right" she replied with tears in her eyes, "Thank you again Miss Tohru."

She took off running down the opposite end of the hall.

"Okay" Tohru said to herself, "Let's get this floor done."

A few minutes later Shigure came strolling down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Tohru on her hands and knees.

"Tohru what on earth are you doing?" he asked confused, "This is a lower servants job."

"I know that" Tohru replied continuing to scrub, "But the young servant who was scrubbing it was hurt, so I am taking over until she comes back."

"You are doing this for her?" he said incredulously.

"Yes" Tohru replied looking at him and blinking twice.

Suddenly Yuki came over.

"Miss Honda? Why are you scrubbing the floor?"

"Because I am helping out a fellow servant while she goes to see the doctor about her hand. I will continue to do this for her sake."

"But Miss Honda, it's not your job. This is your time to relax, to do the things you want."

"I am doing something that I want. I am helping Hanako."

Tohru scrubbed that floor till it was sparkeling clean. Finally she was finished.

"And that's that" she replied.

Hanako came running over with Hatori the family physician not far behind.

"You finished it?" Hanako cried with joy, "Oh thank you Miss Tohru" she hugged her, "You truly are the sweetest girl."

"Don't mention it. How are you feeling?"

"Oh much better" Hanako replied, "I can return to my duties now."

With that said she hugged her tight one last time and ran off.

"It was a good thing you sent her to me" Hatori replied in his deep monotone voice, "If she had scrubbed any longer the cuts would have gotten worse, probably infected."

"Yes indeed Hari" Shigure said placing his arm on his shoulder, "She truly is a remarkable girl."

"Don't be silly" Tohru brushed.

"Tohru there your are?" Kagura replied coming over, "Momiji and I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh coming."

Yuki just watched as she ran up the stairs. He stared in wonder at the kindness of her.

"Yes, truly a remarkable girl" he heard Shigure say.

*************************************************************

Authors Note: Thanks for the review Kaurin! Keep them coming! In answer to your question, can't tell it's a secret that I will reveal at the end.

Next Chapter: Lost Home Again

Tohru meets King Akito and runs away from TarraSohma. See why!!


	9. Chp 7: Lost Home Again

**Chapter Seven: Lost Home Again**

Shigure walked briskly to the King's quarters that evening. He was in an exceptionally good mood when he handed the report over to Akito who flipped through the notes carefully.

"I see the monster has returned home" he replied.

"Yes Akito, he left this morning. The carriage has also returned. They informed me that it was a wonderful trip."

"Shigure can you tone down the enthusiasm just a tad" Akito said cynically.

"Yes sir" Shigure replied sheepishly.

"Let's see. Kagura has a new handmaiden, blah blah blah, wait what's this?"

"What?" Shigure said nervously.

"This bit about an upper servant doing a lower servants job, quite interesting."

"Yes, she did it out of the goodness of her heart and.."

"Shigure I don't need the details" Akito stood up, "I would like to see the entire staff in the throne room tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes promptly at noon. And make sure that this Tohru Honda is there."

"Tohru sir?"

"Yes, first she discovers about the family curse now this, I must simply meet this angel of mercy."

****************

That night Tohru helped Yuki in his garden. Since she had found out about the secret he was much more outgoing and friendly. They were planting the turnips and leeks that night.

"You know Yuki for a prince you know an awful lot about gardening" she giggled.

"Yes" he grinned, "I guess you could say it is my hobby."

"Will some of these be ready to pick soon?"

"Uh huh. The strawberries should be done very soon."

"What there are strawberries in here?"

"Mhm. I planted them when you first arrived here."

"You planted them just for me?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Oh Yuki, how thoughtful."

"Well we had better get inside, it's starting to get chilly and we both have big days ahead of us tomorrow." He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants.

"You're right about that" she replied standing up after him.

"Miss Honda it doesn't bother you does it? About the curse I mean?"

"No not at all. In fact I have gotten to see some of the other's transform as well."

"You have?" he said surprised.

"Yep. I bumped into Hatsuharu a week ago and found out that he was the cow, and Momiji forgot yesterday and hugged me and I found out that he was the rabbit, and as for Shigure we bumped into each other this morning and he's the dog."

"And Kagura?"

"She told me that she was the boar."

"That's correct, oh my we have been talking so long that I didn't realize that we were already at your door."

"Oh so we are."

"Goodnight Miss Honda" he bowed.

"Goodnight your Highness" she bowed back.

She walked into her room, sighed, and took off a pendant that was around her neck. It was in the shape of a moon. Yuki walked into his room and threw off his shoes. He too took off a pendant, shaped like a moon.

*****************

The next afternoon Tohru gathered along with the other servants in the throne room per the King's request. Shigure was there, notepad in hand. Akito walked lazily through the throne room door and sat down on his throne. He gazed around at them all, his deep blue eyes scanning for the mysterious girl he had heard so much about. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"First of all I would like to say how pleased I am with the work effort around here. I am very pleased. You all have been doing marvelous work. I would also like to extend a welcome to those new faces around here. I hope that you will also continue your good work."

He paused.

"Now as I understand it we have a few problems in the upper servants quarters. A despuit has been going around about a certain incident that happened two days ago. Is Miss Tohru Honda here?"

Tohru stepped forward ever so cautiously. Akito eyed her. She wasn't much to look at he thought.

"It has come to my attention that you helped a fellow lower servant by taking over her chores the other day?"

"Yes your majesty" Tohru replied.

"May I ask why?"

"The young girl" Tohru began careful not to reveal Hanako, "Was injured. I helped her so she could visit the doctor to get it checked it out. Besides I was on my break I was doing as I wanted."

"I see" Akito said placing a finger to his lips, "Are you aware of the policy for a upper servant and a lower servant."

"I know it is not customary for an upper servant to assist a lower servant your highness, but I couldn't leave her there to suffer."

"All right" Akito replied, "Since you are new, I will not hold it against you this time. It was a noble thing you did I am told, so you are forgiven, but only if you promise not to disobey the policy again."

Tohru looked Akito directly in the eye.

"You mean you want me to promise never to help another person who is a lower servant then me, no matter what?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Then I'm sorry your majesty I can't do that."

The servants stared at one another in shock. No one had ever defied the king before.

"What did you say?" Akito replied looking directly at her.

"If I have to ignore the lower servants when they need help just because I am an upper servant then I'm sorry that is something I won't do."

"You will if you want to remain in this castle!" Akito's voice began to rise.

Shigure just stood dumbfounded.

"Then I won't remain here," Tohru stated.

Everyone gasped.

"Are you saying that you would rather be out on the streets then in the warmth of this castle?" Akito replied cynically.

"Not at all your majesty. I'm saying that I would rather be somewhere else then under the rule of such a ruler as yourself."

More gasps.

"Anyone who judges someone by their station is not someone I will serve."

Tohru turned on her heel and walked out of the room. The Throne room was silent for a few moments and then..

"Shigure!" Akito yelled, "Bring that girl back in here!"

****************

Shigure nodded fast then ran out the door. Tohru was already at the stables when he caught up to her. She had packed her bag in a rush and said goodbye to Kagura, who sadly understood.

"Ah Tohru you haven't left yet. Please come back, the king wishes to speak to you."

"I'm sorry Shigure" Tohru said throwing her bags onto the horse that the palace had given her, "I can't, besides he's not my king."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it" Tohru replied getting on the horse, "It's not something I can explain to you."

Shigure being the kind of man he was just couldn't find it in his heart to stop her.

She led the horse towards the gate and then galloped out of the palace grounds.

"SHIGURE, I'M WAITING!" Akito's voice rang.

"Oh boy" Shigure thought to himself, "Now what am I to do?"

Yuki watched sadly as he saw her figure disappear. He was sure that he would never see Miss Tohru Honda again.

**********************************************************

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back! First chapter of the night. I hope to get done two more.

Next Chapter: The Princess is Found

Akito is not happy with the disappearance of Tohru. Where will she go now?

Next time, Tohru meets up again with Kyo and we find out that she has a secret of her own.


	10. Chp 8: The Princess is Found

**Chapter Eight: The Princess is Found**

The signs were posted everywhere. Guards were on the lookout. It was a full out manhunt all right. King Akito had been looking for the mysterious Tohru Honda for weeks now. Luckily for her, she was nowhere to be found. Hana was the first to discover the signs.

"Oh my" she replied looking at the words, "This is not good. My Tohru's in trouble."

"Hey Hana!" Uo called.

Hana walked over to her.

"Have you seen the signs?" Uo asked, "They're everywhere."

"Yes, this is not good. Not good at all."

"I'll say. It's nuts" Uo replied.

"I hate to think what will happen when Kageru finds out" Hana responded.

"I suppose we had better go and tell him" Uo sighed.

"Don't bother," he said angrily coming up from behind them with a sign crumpled in his fist, "I don't believe this!"

"Calm down" Hana replied.

"Calm down! Calm down!" his voice rose, "I will not calm down! They are going to kill me. First I lose her and now this! The King of TarraSohma is after her! Why should I be calm?!"

"Your face is turning red Kageru" Uo sighed, "And Hana's right. If I know Tohru she's nowhere near this place. And we will find her."

"No, I will find her. You two have done enough as it is. I trusted you to watch after her, and you let her walk off. No, you two have been summoned back. And if I were you I'd go quickly as possible."

He turned away and stomped off in a huff.

"Well Hana, what do you think we should do?"

"I guess we should return. Besides we are already in enough hot water as it is."

"That's true" Uo replied.

"Oh my poor, sweet, Tohru" Hana said following Uo down the street, "Be careful."

****************

Yuki watched as the guards walked back and forth everyday from his bedroom window. He only prayed that she was safe and that Akito would never find her. Much had changed in the palace since her departure. The servants were extra careful not to anger the king. Most of them couldn't believe the audacity of the young girl, but some like the young Hanako still held her in the highest respect.

*****************

Tohru meanwhile had retreated to the mountains, where her mother's second cabin gave her all the warmth and welcome of home. She had tidied up the place and had spent a few wonderful weeks there. She sometimes felt lonely for the Sohmas back at the palace. She missed seeing Kagura's happy face in the morning, Hatsuharu's gentlemanly nature, Momiji's joy, and Shigure's laughter. She missed Yuki the most of all. All the times they had spent in the garden, the walks they had shared. She knew that she would never have them again. The time was drawing near. She would have to return soon, and she dreaded it.

One evening while she was in her garden she heard a strange noise come from behind the house. She hadn't any weapon with her so she held up her fists. She wasn't an excellent fighter, but figured that she could defend herself at least. The shadow came nearer and just, as the figures head appeared she swung her hand and hit what appeared to be an arm.

"You know you'll never going to knock someone out with a girly hit like that," A deep familiar voice responded.

Tohru looked up and saw before her a pair of red eyes, bright orange hair, and a scowl on his face.

"Kyo?" she replied, "Is that you?"

"I thought it was you too" he responded, "What are you doing up here?"

"I live here now."

"I guess you took my advice about the palace then?"

"Not exactly" she replied shaking her head, "I left the palace for more personal reasons."

"Oh."

"What are you doing way up here?"

"This is my home most of the time" he said sitting on a log, "Every month I am transported to the palace for certain things, after five days I come back."

"Does it have to do with your curse?" she replied sitting on another log opposite his.

"How do you know about that?"

"I found out a couple months ago. I know you're the cat."

"The damn rat told you didn't he?"

"Well in his defense, I did ask."

"That's not why you left is it?"

"Oh no, not at all. Like I said it's personal."

She looked up and saw the moon shining bright.

"It's getting kind of chilly out here" she replied rubbing her arms, "Would you like to come inside? I have Miso soup waiting."

"Miso soup? Sure" he shrugged, "I could use a hot meal."

"Good. Then come on in" she smiled.

Kyo followed her into the small cabin and sat down at the table.

"Doesn't it get kinda lonely up here?" he asked her.

"Well yes. But I won't be here much longer. I have to go home soon."

"Really? Where's that?"

"Oh far away from here. I think I've decided to go see the temple tomorrow."

"You mean the Zodiac Temple?"

"Mhm."

"You can't get in that place. There's no way, it's sealed shut."

"Oh I know of a way. My mom showed it to me. If you'd like I can show you tomorrow?"

"You want me to come with you to that creepy place?"

"Sure. The inside is wonderful. And it's not so scary. Will you come?" she asked setting down his bowl.

"Okay. Sounds like fun. I'll meet you at the front of the temple."

"Okay" she grinned.

They ate their soup and continued to talk for a couple more hours. Kyo told her all about living in the mountains most of his life and the mysterious Sohma curse. Tohru listened intently pausing to ask a few questions here and there. He even taught her to punch the right way if an attacker ever confronted her. Kyo finally left an hour later, promising her that he would meet her in front of the Zodiac Temple. She sighed as she shut the door. She walked into the bedroom, took off her clothes, put on her nightgown, and climbed under the covers. She briefly said her prayers and blew out the candle on her nightstand. As the darkness enveloped her she gazed at the Zodiac figurines that shone on her dressing table and smiled.

"Oh mom" she thought, "You knew I was lonely. So you sent him to me. Thank you!"

****************

The next morning Tohru climbed the stairs that led to the temple. Kyo was waiting at the top.

"Okay where's your mysterious entrance" he replied with his arms crossed.

"Follow me" Tohru smiled.

****************

Yuki rode his horse up the mountainside with Momiji following him the whole way. He had decided that morning that he was tired of staying cooped up and that he wanted to ride in the mountains. Unfortunately for him Momiji had insisted on going too.

"Yuki why are we going so high?" Momiji asked.

"There is a temple at the top of this mountain" Yuki answered, "I have often heard about it, and I want to see it."

"Oh okay" Momiji agreed shaking his head happily.

****************

"Here it is" Tohru replied.

"I don't see anything" Kyo retorted.

Tohru chuckled.

"That's because you have to kneel down. It's behind this."

She moved a small patch of ivy on the wall away to reveal a man- sized hole.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "Your mom knew about this place?"

"Uh huh. We used to come here all the time when I was little."

She began to crawl through the opening with Kyo not far behind.

"I can't see anything in here!" he responded.

"Don't worry!" she called still leading the way, "I know the way by heart!"

****************

Yuki stopped his horse at the entrance to the small temple. He climbed off and began to read some of the inscriptions on the wall.

"Well how do we get in?" Momiji asked climbing off his horse.

"Most people can't get in" Yuki replied, "But luckily for us, I told Shigure where we were going this morning and he handed me the key."

He pulled a green key from his pocket.

"Good old Shigure!" Momiji cheered.

Yuki slid the key in the iron lock. The lock clicked, and doors swung open.

"In we go" Yuki said.

*****************

"Tohru!" Kyo called, "Don't you think we should take a torch?"

"Good idea" she replied walking back, "It'll be easier to see things."

Kyo grabbed a lit torch and they began walking through the temple. They saw several statues and many murals in the wall.

"This place is fantastic" Kyo breathed.

"Isn't it? It's my favorite place to be."

*****************

"Yuki do you even know where you are going?" Momiji replied following his cousin, who was carrying a torch of his own and looking at the walls.

"Not really" he responded, "But I thought I heard voices."

"In an abandoned temple?"

"Come on. Let's find out."

Yuki and Momiji walked a little further.

"You're right. I do hear voices."

Yuki walked around a pillar and then:

POOF!

"Yuki are you all right?" Momiji rushed over, and then saw Tohru and Kyo.

"What are you doing here?" Momiji asked.

"We were just going to ask you the same question," Kyo growled.

"Excuse me! A little help!"

Tohru looked down and saw the familiar rat form.

"Oh my goodness Yuki!" she exclaimed picking him up, "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay Miss Honda, but what are you doing here?"

****************

After Yuki had transformed back, and put his clothes on, explanations were given.

"So you have been up in the mountains all this time?" he asked Tohru.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to anyone. It's just I had to leave."

"Well Akito is still upset about it" Momiji piped up, "He's got every available guard out searching for you."

"Oh dear" Tohru replied, "I didn't think I would cause this much trouble."

"What did you do anyway?" Kyo asked.

"Never you mind about that stupid cat," Yuki said cynically.

Kyo growled at him.

"You trying to pick a fight you damn rat?"

"No but you are apparently."

"All right that's it girly boy put up your fists!"

"Hey guys!" Momiji called interrupting their argument, "Look at this!"

Tohru and the two boys walked over and saw Momiji pointing to a large ancient book.

"What do you think it is for?" Momiji questioned.

"I don't know" Tohru replied excitedly, "But I bet it is interesting. I think I will take it with me."

She placed the book in the pack that she had brought with her.

"Say it's getting late" she said, "How about the three of you coming back to my cabin for an afternoon snack and tea."

Momiji nodded his head.

"Thank you Miss Honda" Yuki replied smiling warmly, "We'd love to."

"And this time you guys can use the front door with us" Momiji giggled.

***************

But when they arrived back at the cabin they were in for a surprise. The TarraSohma guards had surrounded the place.

"There she is!" the head guard yelled as they approached.

Kyo jumped out the way just in time to see Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru enclosed by the many guards.

"Damn" he said to himself, "She must have done something really bad to piss him off."

*****************

Tohru was dragged into the throne room followed by Shigure and Yuki. She was flung on the floor right in front of the angry King.

"Akito is this really necessary?" Shigure asked.

"Yes" Akito replied stepping down from the throne, "So you thought you could escape me did you? Big mistake."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

"You will soon learn that nobody defies me."

"And if I were you your majesty, you would release me at once" she said through gritted teeth.

"What did you say?" he seethed.

"Release my hair or you're the one who will suffer the consequences."

"Is that so little girl? What can you possibly do to me?"

"I don't want to do anything to you, but someone will if you don't let me go now."

"Who? He chided.

"Me!" a voice from the doorway piped up.

It was Kageru with ten men at his side.

"Release her your highness, or do you want this war to continue going as badly as it has been going?"

"Who the hell are you?" Akito demanded.

"I am Kageru Manabe. Head guard of ShiraNobi and that young lady who is in your grasp is none other then Princess Tohru Honda Shinobi, Heir to the throne."

***********************************************

Authors Note: Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming!

Next Chapter: ShiraNobi

Tohru returns home


	11. Chapter 9: ShiraNobi

**Chapter Nine: ShiraNobi**

Akito looked up into the eyes of the dark haired young men.

"Say that again."

"She is the heir to ShiraNobi" Kageru repeated, "Release her at once or suffer the consequences."

Akito stared at him for a few minutes, an angry grimace on his face. Yuki and Shigure could only stare at her in surprise. A princess? How could that be

possible? Akito released his grip on her hair, which fell back onto her shoulders. She collapsed on her knees breathing hard. The ShiraNobi guards and Kageru ran to her aid, with the Sohmas still in complete shock.

"Are you all right your highness?" Kageru asked.

"Yes" she breathed, "Thank you Kageru."

"Don' t thank me your highness" he replied angrily, "I don't want your thanks. The only thing that I want to do is return you to where you belong."

He grabbed at her arm, which she quickly pulled away.

"Do not forget Kageru" she replied standing straight, "I am still your princess. I can walk myself."

She faced forward and walked towards the door, pausing a moment to look into Yuki's confused face. Tears began to collect in her eyes.

"Forgive me Shigure, Yuki for deceiving you. But know this. I will never forget all the times we spent with each other and I shall miss you. I shall miss you terribly."

She turned her head so her tears couldn't be seen. Yuki opened his mouth to say something but the ShiraNobi guards had surrounded her once more and they were leading her out the door. Kageru was the last to the door.

"The kingdom of ShiraNobi sends its regrets for anything the princess has done to offend your country" Kageru replied quickly.

Then in an instant he too was out the door.

"I don't believe it" Shigure replied, "Our Tohru was a princess."

Akito seethed inside. He ordered everyone out of the room and sat on his throne.

"This is not over" he thought, "Not over by a long shot."

****************

Outside the palace a carriage was waiting for the young princess. The guards followed on horses. Tohru gazed out the window sadly. It was over. Her time was up. She was leaving the home that she had known for five years. And most important of all she was losing some of the best friends she had ever had.

***************

It was several hours before Tohru spotted the flags of the ShiraNobi palace come into view. As she stepped out of the carriage, several servants ran up to her, fussing over her hair, and her outfit. She was escorted to her chamber, where she was dressed, her hair was curled, and the finest jewelry she owned was placed on her. The only thing she didn't take off was the pendant. She had always worn it since her mom's passing six years ago. It was her most treasured heirloom, besides her figurines. She figured she could fetch them some time later when she got the chance.

She was now waiting in the main hall outside the King's chamber. The gown she wore was a pale blue color and matched the blue stones in the tiara on her head. Kageru was already inside trying to smooth things over. She sighed as she thought of how angry her grandfather (The King) was going to react when he saw her. Finally after a few more minutes of waiting a servant came out and told her to enter. Tohru took a deep breath and walked in.

****************

Inside the room was purple in color. The carpeting was royal purple and the tapestries were plum, magenta, and periwinkle. Tohru's grandmother was sitting in her comfortable chair when she spotted her. She had on purple robes and her hair was nicely curled. Her blue eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"Tohru, my darling" she called to her.

Tohru immediately walked over to her and they embraced.

"Oh my dear we have been so worried about you" her grandmother replied.

"Indeed" a deep baritone voice said, "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

The king approached her with Kageru not far behind. He was a very tall man with a long white beard and white hair at the top of his head. His brown eyes were blazing with anger. Kageru smirked as he leaned against a nearby wall watching the king's speech.

"I hate to think what would have happened if Kageru hadn't shone up" her grandfather continued, "Tohru you broke our agreement. You ran away, and worst of all you associated yourself with ShiraNobi's enemy. How could you do such a thing?"

"But grandfather" Tohru replied, "I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to see what my life would be like if I were someone else. I wanted to try out new experiences."

"And to do that you had to defy me?" he said angrily, "To accomplish that little thing you had to put yourself in danger? Not to mention the trouble you put Kageru through. Tohru my child, don't you understand, I only want to protect you. This adventuresome spirit of yours has to cease. You are the heir to the throne and with that comes a lot of responsibilities.

"I know," she answered sadly.

His face softened.

Tohru" he sighed gesturing her forward, "Your grandmother and I only want what is best for you. We love you very much and would be very upset if we ever lost you. So please my child, promise me, no more adventures. No more sneaking around. Please?"

Tohru nodded her head smiling and embraced her grandfather.

"Grandfather, may I go to the empty cabin in the mountains to fetch my things, if I take an escort along of course?"

"I don't see why not" he replied.

"I can escort her your highness" Kageru volunteered standing up straight.

"No Kageru" The king shook his head, "I need you here tomorrow. Perhaps your friends would like to accompany you there?"

"Uo and Hana? Are they here?" she asked.

"Yes. They returned hours before you. They have been reprimanded as well for letting you disappear, but I also know that those two won't fail again. So take them with you when you go to the mountains tomorrow."

"Thank you grandfather, grandmother" she bowed, "I promise, I won't disappoint you again."

****************

She exited the room with Kageru not far behind.

"You got off easy" he replied coming behind her.

"I beg your pardon?" she said.

"I'll be watching you princess" he moved closer to her face, "I'll be watching you like a hawk."

He walked away leaving shivers going up and down her spine. He smiled as he walked away. Things were right on schedule. Nothing could stop them now.

***********************************************

Authors Note: Thanks again for the great reviews! To answer your question Ocasa-no-yumi, Kageru is actually a character from the actual manga. He is in Yuki's cabinet as his vice-president. I like the character of Kageru, but I have often wondered what he would be like if he was an evil character, so I decided to try it in mine. You're right though. It is pretty close to Kagura. I read some of your story and it is good for a start, but I think and this is just my opinion so you don't have to agree, but if there was more details. Like how long ago did they find the house that way, or maybe a little bit more in their own point of view? It's just I thought. I do like the storyline though, and I look forward to more!!

Thank you again to Elf Princess and Kaurin as well!!

Next Chapter: Kyo's Master

Tohru takes the mysterious book to someone who can translate it's meaning.

Akito also gives ShiraNobi an Ultimatum! Don't miss it!!


	12. Chp 10: Kyo's Master

**Chapter Ten: Kyo's Master**

Hana and Uo met Tohru back at her room that evening. They embraced her tight and insisted on knowing everything that had happened to her the past few months. She told them all about the Sohma family, everything except the curse of course, she told them about the temple, and even about why Akito was angry.

"Man I wish I could have been there" Uo said angrily, "I would have torn that king limb from limb for hurting you."

"Yes" Hana agreed, "Pulling your hair like that was most uncalled for."

"Oh I'm okay" Tohru grinned, "Say would you two like to accompany me to the mountains tomorrow to fetch my things? Grandfather has already agreed that we can go."

"Sounds like fun" Uo agreed.

"I'd love to" Hana replied.

"Good" Tohru said, "Well we'd better get some sleep so we can have an early start in the morning."

****************

The sun rose slowly that morning. Kageru watched as the girls saddled up and rode out of the gates. He grimaced as he saw them depart.

"I hope that whatever that old fool has planned for me is important," he snarled to himself.

He turned on his heel and walked back inside.

****************

Tohru led the way up the mountain since she had been several times. As they rode, she told them more about the temple and the strange book that she had found. She had been able to look it over on the way back from the temple, that day when she was caught, and had discovered a lot of strange writing in it.

"You know what Tohru?" Hana interrupted her thoughts, "I think I know of someone who can probably help you."

"You do? Who?"

"He lives in these mountains. He is known to be a translator of many different kinds of languages."

"Wow" Tohru smiled, "Then maybe we can stop there on our way back."

"Sounds good to me" Uo grinned, "But first let's see Kyoko's old cabin. I've been dying to glimpse that place."

They arrived at the cabin at about eleven o'clock. Tohru hopped off her horse and showed them in. They explored the cabin for a few minutes, and then Tohru grabbed the bag with the book in it, which was still outside in the backyard, where she had left it. Strange enough it was propped up against one of the logs. She grabbed her other bags and placed the Zodiac figurines in it.

"I got everything" she replied walking back to the front door, "Lead the way to this translator Hana."

It only took them an hour to find the cabin. A sign was posted nearby that said:

KAZUMA SOHMA

TEACHER

PHILOSOPHER

TRANSLATOR

RING THE BELL PLEASE!!!

THANK YOU!

Tohru followed the instructions and rang the bell.

A young man answered the door with a grin on his face.

"How can I help you beautiful young ladies?" he said.

"Hello there, My name is Tohru Honda, and I would like to speak with Kazuma Sohma."

"Oh yes. Would you come in please."

The girls followed him into a small sitting room.

"And who might you be mister?" Uo asked.

"I'm Kunimitsu. Teacher Kazuma's assistant. Wait here. I will fetch him."

The three girls complied and sat down around the table. Tohru gazed at all the books on the shelves around her. A lot of the titles had to do with the Chinese Zodiac.

"And how may I help you?" a deep voice spoke.

Tohru looked up and saw a middle-aged man with a ponytail enter the room. His hair was in his eyes and he had a kind face. Tohru asked for her two friends to exit the room. They were a little bit wary, but agreed. He watched as they left then turned back to her.

"I am Kazuma Sohma."

****************

Tohru bowed.

How do you do it is very nice to meet you. I am Tohru Honda."

"Oh so you're Tohru Honda. I have a heard a lot about you."

"How?" she asked then she realized, "Sohma? You're related to the Sohma family aren't you?"

"Distantly related, but yes. I have heard a lot of good things about you Miss Honda. But I guess the question is what is it that you have come to see me about?" he smiled.

Tohru pulled the large book out of the bag. He stared at the cover in awe as he ran his fingers over it.

"I was hoping you could translate some of the writing in this."

"Where did you find this Miss Honda?" Kazuma asked.

"I found it in the Zodiac Temple, which is not far from here. I'm wondering if it has anything to do with the Zodiac Curse?"

"I heard that you had come to learn of it. And yes it does indeed have a lot to do with the Zodiac Curse. However at this time, it will be difficult to translate. I will need more time to research what it says."

"Then you may keep it with you" Tohru replied, "And if you need to get in touch with me" she lowered her voice, "Forgive me Teacher, but I am the Tohru Honda you have heard about but I'm sure it is also important that I reveal to you who I am."

"All right" he agreed.

"I am Princess Tohru Honda Shinobi. The only place you can get in contact with me is ShiraNobi itself."

"I understand" he nodded, "You want to keep this a secret."

"Please."

"Of course."

"Hey Master! You in there!"

*****************

To Tohru's surprise into the room came Kyo carrying a book of his own. His mouth dropped when he saw her.

"Tohru!" he exclaimed, "You're all right?"

"Yes" she smiled, "It's good to see you again Kyo."

"What are you doing here at my Masters?" he asked.

"This is your master?"

"Yes, he taught me how to fight, and he is my guardian most of the time."

"Isn't it a small world" Kazuma continued to smile, "Princess" he replied standing up and holding onto the book, "I will research and will have it translated for you soon."

"Thank you" Tohru replied.

Kazuma bowed then walked out the door.

"Princess?" Kyo said.

****************

Kageru walked down the hall toward his chamber grumbling the whole way. Some job the king had given him. He slammed the door shut and flung himself on his bed.

"What ails you my boy?" a deep feminine voice replied.

On the side of the room, a medium-sized cauldron bubbled to life. The purple liquid oozed inside as he approached it.

"I don't know how much more I can take Mistress" he said angrily, "When will it be time?"

"Soon, Just keep an eye on that Princess. She may be more trouble then I originally first thought."

"Don't forget our agreement" he replied.

"Have no fear my boy. You'll get what you desire."

The liquid bubbled some more as the sun began to set outside.

************************************************************

Authors Note: Once again the chapter became to long. Akito's Ultimatum will happen in the next I promise!!

Next Chapter: At the Riverbank

Tohru and Yuki meet in secret to discuss the Zodiac Curse.


	13. Chp 11: At the Riverbank

**Chapter Eleven: At the Riverbank**

Akito strode up the stairs of ShiraNobi with Shigure on his tail. Two guards flanked him as well as he walked into the palace. Tohru's grandfather had been informed that afternoon that he was arriving. He grimaced as he saw the young king approach.

"Good afternoon your highness" The King replied, "And to what do we owe this visit."

"I wanted to see your face in person" Akito began, "As I gave you an offer to end this war between our two countries."

"An offer? What kind of offer?"

"Simply this, you give me something I want and our kingdoms will be at peace again" Akito smiled.

"And what is it you want your majesty?"

Kageru appeared at the king's side.

"Oh not much. Mainly your granddaughter."

"His what!" Kageru exclaimed.

"It's as I said. You surrender her over to me and I will cease this war on my side."

"Your majesty I must protest" Kageru replied to the king.

The king was silent for a few moments then stood up.

"What personal interest do you have in my granddaughter your majesty?" he asked.

"No interest really. Consider her a prisoner of war."

"Then my answer is no" the king replied, "You may not have her. I don't care if this war continues; I will never give her to the likes of a Sohma. And I warn you your highness, if you or yours ever step another foot in my country again, there will be reprisals."

"I was afraid you would say that" Akito continued to grin, "That is why this war will go on, and when we have won, I will take her by force."

"No" Tohru's grandmother gasped.

"You can't do that!" Kageru shouted.

"Oh can't I? I gave the choice of the easy way out. But you apparently want to do things the hard way. So you leave me no choice."

The king's face began to turn red.

"Leave my palace!" he ordered, "Leave now!"

Akito bowed still grinning, and then flanked by his guards and followed by a sad Shigure he exited the room.

"Darling do you think he is serious?" the queen asked.

"I don't know" he replied sinking onto his throne next to her " But our granddaughter is in great danger."

****************

Yuki rode his horse near the riverbank that afternoon. He stopped his horse an hour later to water him, and sat on the grass to think. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since she had left. He still couldn't believe that she was a princess. And not only that, the princess of the country his was at war with.

"Oh how cruel fate is" he sighed as he lay on his back to gaze at the clouds going by.

He closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep.

***************

"So how come you never mentioned before that you were the Princess of ShiraNobi?" Kyo asked.

"I was afraid I suppose. You are a Sohma, Kyo. My country is at war with yours."

"Hey don't throw me in with that lot" he frowned, "I am not like them. I am not a part of this war."

"Neither am I thankfully" Tohru sighed.

"And knowing that the Sohmas were your enemy, you still decided to work in the palace?" he said.

"I became very close with all of them. Even you Kyo" she smiled.

He blushed a little at her remark and turned his face.

"It's not that big of a deal" he replied.

"Oh my" Tohru suddenly looked up, "What time is it?"

"It's got to be close to two o'clock" Kyo answered her.

"I've got to go" she said in a hurry, "I need to get back."

She rushed out the door with him close behind her. Outside Uo and Hana were playing Rich man, Poor man with Kunimitsu. As usual Hana was winning.

"Reverse revolution" she replied.

"I can't believe it" Kunimitsu said, "She beat us again."

"That's Hana for you" Uo laughed. She looked up and saw Tohru in the doorway.

"So Tohru you ready to go? Who's the orangetop?"

"What did you call me Yankee!" he shouted.

"Oh this is Kyo. Another friend" Tohru responded, "Yes it is time to go."

She bowed to Kunimitsu and said a quick goodbye. Kyo walked them to the door and outside where he helped them back onto their horses.

"Be careful going back," he replied.

"Don't worry" Tohru smiled, "We'll be okay."

She led the girls down the path that led down the mountain. Kyo sighed as he watched her go. Kazuma joined him a few minutes later.

"Remarkable girl" Kazuma replied.

"Yea" Kyo agreed shaking his head, "And you know for a Princess she's not half bad."

****************

It took them less time to get down the mountain then up, but as they were nearing the castle Tohru asked the others if they could ride on ahead. Her horse was tired and needed to be watered. After promising that she would come straight home, they agreed and rode off without her. She jumped off her horse and led him to the riverbank. As she approached she noticed a figure on the other side lying down. She left the horse by the river to drink and moved closer. She was surprised to see the familiar face.

"Yuki!" she exclaimed.

His soft eyelashes brushed his cheek as his eyes opened. He turned in her direction and sat up.

"Miss Hon.. Oh I mean Princess? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question" she smiled.

"I was watering my horse and I guess I must have dozed off. You?"

"Same thing? Do you come here often?" she asked.

"Whenever I want to be away from the palace. It's another good place to think."

"You must be angry with me."

"Why do you think that?" he smiled.

"Because I lied to you."

"I know why you did princess" he replied, "And I think it was very noble of you."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Oh dear" Tohru said, "I have to get back to the palace. But listen I am allowed to come to the riverbank on my own. Do you think you could meet me sometime? I would like to talk with you more about the Zodiac Curse."

"I think I can sneak away one day" he answered from his side of the bank, "How will we keep in contact?"

"I have trained doves that deliver my letters. I will send one with my letter the first chance I can. When you know of a time when we can meet just send me the response."

"Okay" he agreed climbing onto his horse, "I will be sure to send you the answer."

She climbed onto her horse. Then they waved and galloped off into opposite directions.

**************

Several days passed until Tohru received a message from Yuki. They met that night at the riverbank, careful to not cross sides. She told him all she knew about the curse, and about Kazuma translating the book. They talked for hours till they both realized that they should get back. The king of ShiraNobi had put extra watch on Tohru since Akito's threat, and it was getting harder for her to sneak out. Before leaving Tohru told Yuki that she would send him another message just as soon as the words were translated. He once again disappeared to TarraSohma.

**************

Kageru especially kept a close watch on the princess when he could. So far he had seen her sneak out but hadn't followed. He figured the next time that she left he would. A letter from Kazuma arrived at the palace a week later. It said:

Princess,

I have translated most of the book. As far as I can tell it talks about another temple where the Three Moons open the door to the answer. I am not sure what that means, but it is what it says. Once that temple is found, the book should become clearer. I hope this bit of information has helped you. Will send more when I can.

Sincerely,

Kazuma Sohma

Tohru folded the letter and smiled. She wrote a quick letter of her own and sent the dove flying with the response. Then she pulled out another piece of stationary and began to write.

My Dearest Yuki,

A response has just arrived from Kazuma this afternoon. Can you meet me on the riverbank this evening? I will explain more when I see you. Write back soon!

Sincerely yours,

Tohru

She tied the letter to her favorite and sent him flying as well.

The dove flew over the hills till it reached TarraSohma. But it didn't make it to Yuki's room.

***************

Akito had been wondering where Yuki had been sneaking off too lately. When he spotted the dove he called it over gently from his balcony. He gave the dove a treat then sent it flying again. He untied the note and began to read. As he finished a smile spread across his face. He wrote down one final thing on the note, and then he called one of his black birds forward and tied the note to its leg.

"Take this to Yuki" he replied.

The black bird flew into the sky and headed for Yuki's window.

"So they think they can defy me do they?" Akito replied to himself, "We'll just see about that."

***************

The black bird landed on Yuki's shoulder.

"A black bird?" he thought, "Where did you come from?"

He unfolded the note and read it through. Then he pulled some stationary from his own desk and began to write.

Dear Princess,

I can make it tonight. Seven o'clock right? I'll be there!

Yuki

He tied the letter to the black bird and sent it out the window.

**************

The black bird flew back to Akito's room and landed on his shoulder.

"Good boy" he cooed taking the letter and giving the bird a treat.

He read over the letter, erased one part of it, grabbed a dove from his own collection and sent it off.

***************

The dove arrived that afternoon. Tohru unfolded the letter. It said:

Dear Princess,

I can make it tonight. I'll be there at six.

Yuki

Tohru sighed and put her head down on the desk.

**************

That night at six o'clock she waited on the riverbank. As she began to wonder where he was a dark shadow came upon her. She didn't see her attacker, in the next instant she had been knocked out. She was dragged from the riverbank, with a hair band as the only sign that she had been there.

****************

At seven Yuki rode up on his horse. He jumped off and looked around.

"Princess are you here? He called.

Then he spotted the hair band on the other side of the river. He climbed onto his horse and jumped over. He quickly jumped off and ran over to it. He picked it up.

"This belonged to her" he thought, "I'm certain of it."

Suddenly out of nowhere the ShiraNobi guards surrounded him and pinned him to the ground. As he struggled and was raised to his feet Kageru stood in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"You're under arrest your highness" Kageru replied, "For the kidnapping of Princess Tohru."

***************************************************************

Authors Note: How's that for a cliffhanger? Not bad for the last chapter of the week huh? Hope it wasn't too long for you.

Next Chapter: Escape

Kyo rescues Yuki from the ShiraNobi prison.


	14. Chp 12: Escape

**Chapter Twelve: Escape**

The guards of TarraSohma along with the king watched on a hill as the young prince was led to the palace.

"Your highness" the head guard replied, "Shouldn't we do something?"

"No" Akito grinned menacingly, "A lesson must be learned here."

*****************

"But you don't understand" Yuki protested, "I haven't seen the princess."

"Yea right pal" Kageru said unlocking the dungeon door, "Your king makes a threat to mine a week ago about the princess and then you suddenly appear and she's missing. What am I to think?"

"Threat? What threat?"

"Never you mind about that your majesty" Kageru replied as Yuki was tossed in the cell, "We'll get the truth out of you soon enough."

"But I didn't do anything!" Yuki shouted as he clutched the bars.

"Yea, and I'm not the king's right hand man."

Kageru and the soldiers left him there without another word.

"Now what am I going to do?" Yuki thought as he hung his head.

*****************

"Haru" Momiji complained, "Sneaking out in the middle of the night is a bad idea."

"I'm just curious about where Yuki has been going for the past week, that's all."

"I think we have seen too much" the young boy replied, "If Akito finds out about Yuki being thrown into prison, he'll flip, and us being out won't do any better."

They were strolling through ShiraNobi with their head covered with brown cloaks.

"But what if Akito doesn't find out" Haru said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we are going to get Yuki out of there."

"How are we going to do that? We're princes remember? We'll get caught?"

"Then we'll find someone we know who isn't a prince."

"Who'd you have in mind?"

"Follow me."

Hatsuharu and Momiji walked out of the town and back to their horses tied to a nearby tree. They untied the ropes and climbed on.

"Okay Haru" Momiji asked, "What's your plan?"

"To fetch a cat," Haru replied.

****************

"Hana what are we doing following those guys?" Uo said walking up to the same spot the two boys had been moments earlier.

"Their electric signals" Hana said, "They are the same as that Kazuma guy we met in the mountains. And that Kyo guy."

"Orange top?"

"Yes. If Tohru is missing, I have a feeling that following them will help her a great deal."

"Well then what are we waiting for" Uo said bringing up two horses, "Let's do it!"

****************

Hatsuharu followed closely by Momiji led the way up the mountains.

"Haru do you even know where Kyo's cabin is?"

"Mhm. Trust me" Hatsuharu grinned.

The lights from the cabin flickered as they neared. They stopped their horses and walked up to the door. Not far behind Uo and Hana also stopped their horses and decided to travel the rest of the way on foot. Hatsuharu knocked on the door.

"No answer" Haru replied.

"Try again" Momiji suggested.

"I got a better idea," Haru said spotting a ladder on the side of the house. He climbed up it as Momiji watched. A few seconds later he heard scuffling on the roof, then two figures fell into the big bushes in the front.

"Damn it! What the hell did you think you were doing!"

Momiji walked over cautiously and saw Kyo and Hatsuharu face to face with Kyo gripping tightly on Haru's shirt.

"Do you mind Kyo?" Haru said calmly, "You will ruin my shirt."

"Do you mind? What the hell are you both doing here!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"Well" Haru began.

"It's Yuki!" Momiji blurted out, "He's been thrown into the dungeons of ShiraNobi."

Kyo stood up and brushed the grass off his pants.

"So what's that to me?"

"We were kind of hoping you would help us get him out," Haru explained.

Kyo stared at them for a few minutes then turned away.

"No thanks."

"But Kyo" Momiji whined, "If Akito catches him, he will be in such big trouble."

"Like I care!" Kyo yelled in his face, "I could care less what happens to that damn rat!"

"But you have to help" Momiji continued to fuss, "We really need you."

"No way!"

"Please Kyo!"

"No!"

All the while a change came over Hatsuharu's face. He looked up at Momiji crying and Kyo still shouting. Finally he grabbed the back of Kyo's shirt.

"What the hell!"

"You listen" Haru said in a dangerous voice, "And you listen good. I don't care what kind of relationship you have with Yuki. You either help us voluntarily or I will kick your sorry ass all the way down the mountain. Do I make myself clear?"

Kyo pulled away angrily.

"I'd like to see you just try it" he replied through gritted teeth.

"Very well then" Haru said throwing off his cape and balling his fists, "You asked for it!!"

He charged Kyo who sidestepped him and blocked his hands.

"You wimpy cat! You pansy! Come on! Hit me!"

"You want me to hit you? Fine you fat cow!!"

"Uh guys" Momiji fussed, "Stop it!"

"Stay out of it rabbit!" Kyo ordered, "I got to teach this bastard a lesson."

Meanwhile Hana and Uo had arrived.

"You got to stop them" Momiji insisted.

"Don't worry kid" Uo replied, "I'll take care of it."

Uo stuck her fingers in her mouth and blew very hard. A loud whistle was heard throughout the woods. Haru and Kyo stopped and stared.

"You know fighting isn't going to solve anything Orange top."

"Butt out Yankee! This is none of your business! Come on Haru, let's go."

"Actually Kyo" Hatsuharu said calmly, "I don't want to fight anymore."

"What!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Phew" Momiji sighed, "He's not black Haru anymore."

"So are you coming or aren't you?" Haru asked a final time.

"I already said no" Kyo replied walking back to the cabin.

"I don't suppose I can change your mind?" Hana said stepping in front of him.

"I don't think so you crazy psychic."

"Just hear me out."

"Fine" Kyo sighed heavily. He sat on a log and placed his hands on his knees, "I'm listening."

"To save the prince is a priority, since he was the only one who can tell us where the princesses whereabouts are."

Kyo lifted his head.

"Say that again?"

"Princess Tohru is missing and Yuki has been blamed for it."

Kyo's eyes softened.

"Tohru's missing?"

"Oh yea" Momiji replied sheepishly, "We forgot that part."

"Well that part would have come in handy you know!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"So does this mean you'll help us?" Haru asked.

Kyo looked at the faces around him.

"Yea, I'll help the damn rat, but only for her sake."

"Good" Uo replied, "Now here's the plan."

***************

Kyo followed Uo and Hana closely towards the stairs that led to the dungeons.

"Okay" Uo said, "Hana and I will distract the guards while you rescue the prince. The keys are hanging on a hook inside the guard's sitting room. He is probably in the cells closest to the nearest exit. Take that exit out and meet your family on the other side."

"Then you go search for Tohru and leave everything else to me and Arisa" Hana finished.

"Okay" Kyo nodded.

Uo and Hana walked down the stairs and began flirting with the guards on duty. Kyo quickly snuck past them and walked towards the sitting room. Just like they said, he found the keys with no trouble. Then he followed the long passageway till he came to the cells.

"You in here you damn rat!" he called.

Yuki stood up and looked out the bars.

"Stupid cat? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass, apparently" Kyo replied placing the keys in the lock.

"I guess I owe you one."

"You don't owe me squat" Kyo said opening the door, "I'm only doing this for her."

"That's right" Yuki replied, "The princess."

"You have any idea where she is?" Kyo asked.

"I do. But you won't believe it."

"Let's just go" Kyo replied leading the way to the door that would lead them to freedom, and hopefully their friend.

********************************************************

Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope everyone had a great Christmas! Here are chapters one of two until the New Year! Thanks for the great reviews! Look forward to receiving more.

Next Chapter: Zurinth

Tohru meets the other Zodiac members!


	15. Chp 13:Zurinth Part 1:The Doctor's Home

**Chapter Thirteen: Zurinth Part One: The Doctor's Home**

Tohru opened her eyes and found herself under a sheet, on top of a cot. She gazed around the room and noticed a fireplace in the center. The walls were covered with nothing and the floor was wooden with one long purple carpet down the center.

"Oh so you are finally awake. The doctor will be thrilled."

Tohru looked up and saw a smiling face of a young woman looking right at her. Her hair was short and a light tan and her eyes were dark brown.

"Who? Where?" Tohru replied groggily.

"I'm glad to see you are all right" the woman grinned, "The doctor said that you would pull through."

"But where am I?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, Amnesia?"

"I don't think so" Tohru said, "I know my name, I just don't know where I am, or for that matter who you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry" the woman replied sheepishly, "I'm Kana Sohma. The doctor's assistant."

"What doctor?"

As if on cue, he entered. He was dressed in a white jacket over his clothes and his dark brown hair hung over his left eye. His mouth dropped open when he saw her.

"Hey" she said, "I know you."

*****************

"All right you damn rat" Kyo replied when they arrived at the tree where Hatsuharu and Momiji were waiting, "I got you out. Now tell me where Tohru is?"

"Patience stupid cat" Yuki said cynically.

"Yuki we are so glad that you are all right" Momiji exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here?" Yuki asked exasperated.

"We came to save you" Hatsuharu replied, "Apparently your king doesn't care."

"I know he doesn't care. He's the one who set me up."

"He what?" they all shouted.

"I should have realized that something was wrong from the beginning. I received the message from the princess; only it came by a different kind of bird. Of course I didn't realize it at the time, till I heard about the threat and was in the dungeon."

"You think that Akito is the one that took Tohru?" Kyo said his arms crossed.

"Yes, and I think I know exactly where she has been taken."

"Where's that Yuki?" Momiji asked.

"The one place a Sohma can go, but no one else can."

"You don't mean?" Hatsuharu began.

"I do. Zurinth."

****************

"You're that doctor from before," Tohru said blinking her eyes twice.

"Kana would you step outside for a few moments" he replied.

"Of course doctor" Kana bowed and exited.

He sat on the stool near the cot.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh fine I guess. Are you the one who has been taking care of me?"

"Actually Kana and I have both" he said, "You were found out in the fields, abandoned."

"I see" she dropped her eyes sadly, "I'm sorry to have been so much trouble."

"You have been no trouble at all Miss Honda" he replied.

She looked up surprised.

"Just think of it as a return favor."

"I knew I knew you" she said, "You're the doctor from TarraSohma aren't you? The one who helped Hinako."

"You have a good memory" he smiled standing up.

"I'm afraid I don't remember your name though."

"It's Hatori."

"Oh right. Now I remember. Well I can't thank you enough" she threw off the covers, "But I have to be going, so if you'll point me in the right direction, I'll be out of your hair and won't trouble you any further" she smiled standing up and walking towards the door.

"But, I don't understand" he frowned, "You don't know where you are do you?"

"I assume I'm in TarraSohma right now" she looked back confused.

He sighed.

"It's just as I thought. You are much farther than TarraSohma."

"Oh well. Can you at least point me in the right direction?"

"I'm afraid there is no way out of here, unless you are a Sohma that is."

"I don't understand."

"You really don't have any idea how you got here do you?"

"No. Where am I?"

"Have you ever heard of a place called Zurinth before?"

"No. Where's that?"

"Somewhere between TarraSohma and ShiraNobi. It only exists however for members of the family who are not in favor with the king."

"You mean only Sohmas reside here?"

"Yes. And only a Sohma could have brought you here."

Tohru thought for a few moments. Someone before meeting Yuki had ambushed her and she knew of only one person who would prevent such a thing.

"Are there only certain people who can get here?" she replied sadly.

"Yes. The adults carry a key."

"I suppose that includes King Akito then?"

"Absolutely."

"I understand. I was getting in the way. And there is no way out of here."

She hung her head then looked up smiling.

"Hatori tell me, are you a member of the Zodiac?"

"Why yes I am. Shigure mentioned that you knew about that. Dangerous thing I must say. It would probably be best if you ever got back to the palace that you leave it."

"But I have left it."

"Oh" he replied. Then he thought to himself, "Then what would he want with her?"

"Perhaps you had better start at the beginning," he suggested pointing to an extra stool.

She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well it all started a few days after I met you."

*****************

"Okay" Kyo sighed, "Just how are we going to get her back, if she is in that forbidden place?"

"Oh that's simple" Hatsuharu replied, "All we got to do is get the key from Shigure and then go and find her."

"Wait a minute. We? There ain't no we about it" Kyo retorted.

"Yes, it's my responsibility to get her back" Yuki said.

"Hey now way you damn rat," Kyo replied angrily, "You're not going without me."

"And you guys aren't going without us either" Momiji said, "If we go in different directions it will be easier to find Tohru."

"I agree," Hatsuharu nodded, "Besides Momiji and I will get the key and meet you two at the doorway deal?"

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other.

"Fine whatever" Kyo said crossing his arms again.

"I guess it's what is best for the princess" Yuki replied.

"Okay then" Momiji said getting on to his horse, Hatsuharu was already on his, "Me and Haru will meet you in the forest later."

They rode off leaving the two boys behind.

"C'mon you damn rat" Kyo replied cynically, "The horses are at my cabin."

Yuki frowned but followed Kyo reluctantly back up the path towards the mountains.

****************************************************

Authors Note: Hey guys. This chapter became too long, so I decided to make Zurinth a four part chapter. She met Hatori in this one and the next couple of parts she will meet the rest of them. So enjoy! Please send reviews!!

Next Chapter: Zurinth Part Two: The Shop and the Hot Springs

Tohru encounters the Snake and the Monkey of the Zodiac. Will Yuki, Kyo and others get to her _before Akito finds out?_


	16. Part 2:The Shop and the Hot Springs

_**Zurinth Part Two: The Shop and the Hot Springs**_

Hatsuharu and Momiji met Yuki and Kyo by the doorway at about ten the next morning. After explaining to Shigure about the situation, he had hesitantly handed over the key and directed them to the exact location of the doorway. The four boys entered the door and stared in awe at their new surroundings.

"So this is the place where the unwanted Sohmas go?" Momiji replied.

"Don't call them that Momiji" Haru said angrily.

"Oh Haru I'm sorry" Momiji blushed, "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Kyo asked.

"Never mind" Hatsuharu replied, "We need to concentrate on finding Tohru right now."

"That's right" Yuki spoke up, "It would probably be best if we split up."

"Again?" Kyo complained crossing his arms.

"Good idea Yuki" Momiji said, "I will go with Haru that way" he pointed to the left, "And you and Kyo can head in that direction" he pointed to the right.

"Okay" Yuki and Haru agreed. Kyo was silent.

"See you soon!" Momiji exclaimed as he and Hatsuharu were leaving.

"How come I always get stuck going with you, you damn rat?" Kyo said angrily.

"Stop complaining stupid cat" Yuki replied cynically, "We need to find the princess right now remember?"

"Fine" Kyo huffed, "Whatever."

****************

Hatori sat in silence for a few minutes. He pondered over the story he had just heard from the young girl. How could he in his right mind keep her here? Especially if she was a princess?

"So" he finally spoke up, "You are the Heir to the throne of ShiraNobi?"

"Yes" she sighed, "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, it's just I have been sort of trying to figure something out the past few months, and I think your king isn't too happy about it."

"Well Akito doesn't like anything if it is behind his back. I imagine he is quite upset right now, if he sent you here" Hatori paused, "But it is still no excuse. You are a princess after all."

"Does that mean that you will let me leave?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, but I don't think it would do you any good. This place is very large."

Tohru thought for a few minutes.

"Hatori, are they're other members of the Zodiac here in Zurinth?" she asked.

"Why yes, now that you mention it, there are several others here. I remain here so I can be close to them as well as the castle."

"Then if I can't leave, perhaps I could go and meet them. I am interested in that prospect."

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Mhm. My mother was very fascinated with the Chinese Zodiac and she taught me everything she knew. By the way Hatori, which one are you anyways?"

He looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry" she began to panic, "I don't mean to be so nosy, I mean I was just curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I mean I'll understand."

Hatori chuckled a bit.

"No it's all right. I don't mind telling you. I am the seahorse or water dragon."

"Oh wow" she exclaimed, "That's amazing."

Hatori stood up.

"Now perhaps I should direct you to the others. I have a map that should help you find at least two of them."

Hatori took the map down from a shelf.

"My cousin Ayame is not far from here. He owns a little clothing shop in the middle of the next town. It's about ten miles from here."

He handed her the map.

"He should be able to direct you to the rest of them."

"Thank you very much" Tohru replied as he led her to the door, "Oh where's Kana, I wanted to say goodbye and thank her for all her help?"

"She probably went out to run errands" Hatori explained, "I will tell her you said so."

"Thank you again Hatori" Tohru bowed, "For everything."

"My pleasure princess" he bowed his head.

He watched her walk down the long path till her form disappeared from sight.

**************

"Haru?" Momiji asked as they walked through more familiar looking trees, "Haven't we already been through this part of the forest?"

"Um" he said quietly.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"No we're not lost" Haru retorted, "I know where I am going. Now be quiet and follow me."

Momiji sighed but continued to follow his no-sense of direction cousin.

*****************

Tohru walked into the bustling town. There were many shops along the way and she wondered which one belonged to Ayame Sohma. Finally she arrived at a very fancy shop on the edge of the town.

"This is it," she said happily to herself.

She knocked on the door and a young brown haired woman with glasses immediately answered it.

"Oh good you are finally here" she replied smiling and pulling Tohru in, "We have been waiting for you for awhile."

"I think there has been some kind of mix-up" Tohru started to say, but the woman ignored her.

"Hey Ayame, the model is here!"

"Oh good" a deep droll voice called from the back.

He entered the room and Tohru's jaw hit the floor. His hair was long and silvery white and he wore very fancy Japanese clothing. His eyes were bright green in color. But the thing that astonished Tohru the most was his face.

"He's like a grown-up Yuki," she thought.

"Oh she's so perfect" Ayame replied coming over and examining her, "She's just the right height, the right age, even her coloring is perfect. Tell me my lovely one, may I please ask your name?"

"Oh it's Tohru. Tohru Honda."

"Ah Tohru is it? Beautiful name. I myself think Ayame is the most perfect name in the world, but yours isn't far off. Now what should we dress you in today?"

"Oh but wait" Tohru held up her hand, "I think there has been some kind of mistake."

"Oh nonsense. You are the perfect model in every way. Isn't she Mine?"

"Mhm" Mine shook her head.

"No that's what I mean. I mean I'm not the model you sent for."

"Pardon?" Ayame's eyes went wide.

"I came here to see you. Your cousin Hatori directed me. He told me I could find you here."

"Oh Hari told you where I was hmm? And what does a beautiful girl like you want with me, as if I couldn't guess?"

"Oh Ayame you're so bad" Mine giggled.

Tohru's face turned red.

"Maybe I'd better start at the beginning" Tohru replied.

**********************

"Give me that map you damn rat!!" Kyo yelled up the pathway.

They had grabbed a map at a nearby village and were headed in the direction of Hatori's home.

"You'll only get us lost stupid cat" Yuki replied.

"I will not. We have been going around in circles since you had it, now hand it over!"

"Ah ah" Yuki said, "I can handle it."

"Damn you! Are you trying to pick a fight with me or what?"

"Why bother. When I will beat you anyway."

"What did you just say!"

"Never mind. Obviously your hearing is going as well as your common sense."

Yuki looked up and spotted Hatori's home.

"Let's ask there if they have seen the princess?"

"I'll do it!" Kyo pushed aside Yuki and ran up to the door.

He knocked on it once and was astonished at who opened it.

"What the hell?"

Yuki walked over and he too was surprised.

"Hatori?" Yuki replied.

"Yuki, Kyo. I must say you're both looking well. However, what are you doing here?"

****************

"Oh you poor poor dear" Ayame said as tea was given out, "And you came all this way just to see me?"

He stood up.

"Well if there is anything I can do to help a fair maiden in distress, I will do it!" he replied heroically, "So tell me princess what is it you desire from me."

"Uh" Tohru stammered, "Actually I kind of just wanted to know what Zodiac animal you were."

"Oh is that so. Well any princess who is a friend to my darling little brother has every right to know."

"Wait your brother?"

"Yes, didn't you know that I am prince Yuki's one and only older brother?"

"Yuki's brother?"

"That's right. The one and only."

"But Yuki has never mentioned that he had a brother before."

Ayame got silent then spoke again.

"I guess that shouldn't surprise me. I mean we are ten years apart. And we have never been very close. I have lived here doing whatever I like for most of my life, but Yuki has lived the life of a prince since he was born."

"Oh I see."

"Anyway, that's why there is such a gap between us. I really do wish that we could be closer as brothers, but so far it seems only I want such a thing. So back to what we were talking about" Ayame took a sip of tea, "You wanted to know what animal I was right? Very well I shall tell you. I am one of the most noblest of creatures, a handsome creature am I, one whose beauty cannot be surpassed, I my dear am the snake."

Tohru looked at him for a few moments in shock as he posed.

"I see" she managed to get out, "Oh I almost forgot. Ayame, Hatori also mentioned that you could direct me to the other members of the Zodiac who reside here in Zurinth."

"Good old Hari" Ayame smiled, "He knows me so well. Yes I can as a matter of fact. I can tell you exactly where you can find the Hot Springs."

"The Hot Springs? Is it far?"

"Oh no. It's about fifteen minutes away from here. From there you can easily find the others in a village close to the mountains of Zurinth. I gather from your excitement, that you are quite interested in the Zodiac curse?"

"Well, yes. I am interested."

"Oh good. I love it when I meet people who are actually interested" he smiled.

"I guess I had better get going. Thank you very much for your hospitality Ayame" she bowed.

"My pleasure princess" Ayame bowed dramatically, "I will show you out."

He walked her to the door, gave her some last minute directions, and then she was on her way.

"What a sweet girl" Mine said coming behind him.

"Indeed. But Mine whatever happened to that model who was supposed to be here?"

*******************

After a few minutes of discussion, Hatori informed Yuki and Kyo that Tohru had left about an hour ago to go to Ayame's shop. Back on the road, Yuki and Kyo were jogging to catch up.

"Well at least we know we are headed in the right direction" Kyo replied.

"Yes" Yuki agreed, but in his head he thought, "But did she have to go to his place?"

********************

Sure enough exactly as Ayame had said, Tohru arrived at the entrance of a Hot Springs fifteen minutes later. She walked through the enormous entrance and entered a sunlit room.

"Hello!" she called, "Is anyone home?"

A figure quickly ran into the room and flung themselves at her feet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude to such an important guest. I apologize; I am so sorry, so sorry. I should have been here sooner. Forgive me!"

"No it's okay" Tohru tried to calm the person down, "I just walked in and I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

"Oh" the person who appeared to be a female calmed down. She was dressed in a formal purple kimono and her long tan hair was pulled back, "I'm sorry, how can I help you."

"She's such a pretty girl," Tohru thought.

Seeing Tohru so silent the young girl began to be panicked again.

"I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you. You got so quiet. I have done something haven't I? I'm so sorry. I apologize."

"No" Tohru shook her head, "You haven't done anything. I was just thinking what a pretty girl you are is all."

The girl looked at Tohru astonished, once again calmed down.

"There now" Tohru smiled, "Now that that's settled, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Ritsu Sohma."

"Why are you looking for Ritsu Sohma?" she asked, "Has he done something wrong? Oh he has hasn't he? He has done something wrong, he has offended you somehow. I'm sorry. I apologize. I'm sorry."

"Wait" Tohru tried to stop her, but she bumped right into Tohru.

A pop was sounded and in the middle of the cloud of dust sat a monkey.

Tohru stared at the monkey astonished.

"I don't suppose that you are Ritsu Sohma?" she replied.

The monkey nodded his head and Tohru collapsed in a faint.

********************

"Haru" Momiji complained, "We are going in circles aren't we?"

Hatsuharu growled under his breath.

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh we're never going to find Tohru at this rate. I should have gone with Yuki or Kyo."

"Wait" Haru interrupted him; "I think I know the way now. Follow me!"

He ran off to the left.

"Here we go again" Momiji sighed.

*****************************************************************

Authors Note:

Next Chapter: Zurinth Part Three: A Tiger and a Sheep

Tohru meets Kisa and Hiro Sohma.

Will Yuki and Kyo ever find her?

Will Hatsuharu and Momiji find their way?


	17. Part 3:A Tiger and a Sheep

_**Zurinth Part Three: A Tiger and a Sheep**_

"I'm so sorry" Ritsu replied as they were sitting at a table, drinking more tea.

He was fully transformed back now and was looking sadder then ever.

"I should have told you that I was a boy. I was ashamed though."

"Oh no It's okay" Tohru grinned, "I don't mind. In fact I came all this way just to see you."

"Hmm? You did?"

"Mhm. I was directed here by Ayame Sohma."

"Oh Ayame. How is he doing? I imagine he is doing splendidly, not like me. I am the most worthless person in the world.

"No don't say that. There must be something good about you."

"Thank you for being so kind Tohru, but really there isn't. I have no talents to speak of, not like the others. That's why I was sent here to Zurinth."

"I'm still sure we can find something special about you. My mother always said everyone is special for something. That they were born just to be with someone. I like that. I like that idea that I was born to be with someone. That someday I will find that person. And there are many good qualities about you Ritsu. Like you have a very pretty smile."

He looked up at her in surprise.

"And a good heart I can tell. You're not worthless Ritsu. You're just as important as everyone else in the world."

"Thank you" he said, "I needed to hear those words again. Oh you wanted to see me, what about?"

"Uh well I'm locating all the members of the Zodiac, and I guess I find out that you're the Monkey."

"Yes" he nodded.

"And I was also told by Ayame that you can tell me where I can find the others."

"Oh of course" Ritsu stood up. He grabbed another map down from his shelf.

"They reside in a small village, not far from here, close to the mountains. If you have already met Ayame and Hatori, there are only three more left to find."

"Only three?" she asked.

"Mhm. Their names are Hiro, Kisa, and Rin."

"Hiro, Kisa, and Rin. Got it."

"Here's the map. It should help you" he replied.

"Thank you very much Ritsu" Tohru held the map close to her chest.

"No thank you Tohru. For your kindness."

"My pleasure" she waved as she exited the Hot Springs.

"Maybe" he thought, "I can find someone like that. Who will accept me also and whom I can eat jelly buns with.

****************

"This is it?" Kyo frowned looking at the shop in front of them.

"Must be" Yuki sighed.

Yuki knocked on the door but Ayame himself answered it this time. He stared at his brother before him before grabbing him tightly and pulling him into the shop. Kyo reluctantly followed grumbling.

"Oh Yuki! I can't believe it after all these years you have come to visit me. No doubt you missed me right. Of course you did. Oh and look you brought Lucky Kyo with you."

"I told you never to call me that!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh Lucky Kyo you haven't changed. So tell me Yuki what can I get for you? Tea? Cakes? Oh just name it brother and I will do it."

"For starters" Yuki said quietly, "LET ME GO!"

"Oh of course, I am so sorry. You can't breathe can you? And you can hardly talk if you're like that."

"We didn't come here to talk?" Kyo retorted angrily.

"Oh."

"Brother" Yuki sighed, "We're looking for someone."

"Oh. I see."

****************

Momiji caught his breath as he and Hatsuharu stopped at a lake.

"Haru I thought you said that you knew where you were going?" Momiji whined.

"I do know. We have to follow this river."

"Are you sure? I mean it is getting dark soon."

"Relax Momiji" Haru replied, "We'll be there before dark.

"Yea right" Momiji thought, "We probably won't get there until three days from now."

*******************

Tohru walked along the path till she spotted the mountains and the tiny village below it.

"That must be it," she said happily.

"Kisa! Kisa!" she heard someone call.

"Kisa? Isn't that the name of one of the?"

She ran in the direction of the voice and found a frantic woman behind a house.

"Oh Kisa where are you?"

"Excuse me mam" Tohru approached her, "You look upset. Is something wrong?"

"Why yes. My daughter has run away again.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes Kisa. I heard she got picked on at school again today."

"Oh. Well I can help you find her."

"You would do that. Oh thank you. But you might not be able to find her."

"I'll find her. I came all this way just to see her. What does she look like?"

"Well she's about twelve years old. Has medium length hazel hair and tan eyes. She was wearing a long yellow dress last I saw her."

"I'll find her" Tohru grinned, "Don't worry I'll be right back."

"What a sweet girl" the woman thought.

****************

"So my dear brother? What is it that you have come to ask me about?" Ayame asked.

Yuki sighed.

"I'm wondering if you have seen a young girl. About this high, long brown hair."

"Oh yes" Ayame interrupted, "You mean the princess don't you?"

Kyo and Yuki exchanged looks.

"We had quite an interlude this afternoon."

"You what?" Kyo replied angrily.

"She had come all the way from Hari's just to see me. Isn't that wonderful. Naturally I couldn't turn her down. She was such a pretty little thing. We had tea and chats and she told me the whole sad story. Of course I wasn't the only one she wanted to see, shame really."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"She wanted to meet the other members of the Zodiac. So I told her where the Hot Springs were."

"And is that where she went? You stupid snake!" Kyo said.

"Yes, but there is no need for name calling Kyo."

"Thank you brother" Yuki rose, "We have to go."

"So soon. But you just arrived."

"I know, but we need to find the princess. Before Akito comes back for her."

"Oh Akito is involved in this. She didn't mention that. In that case, hurry brother. She shouldn't be too far ahead."

"Let's go Kyo" Yuki said as he dashed out the door.

"Fare thee well my younger sibling! We shall meet again!" Ayame laughed his usual annoying laugh.

"How could you possibly be related to that guy?" Kyo asked as they started jogging down the path again.

"Don't ask me" Yuki replied, "I think he was adopted."

****************

Tohru had spent most of the afternoon searching for the young girl.

"Kisa!" she called when she neared some bushes, "Kisa!"

She saw a yellow dress lying on the ground. Nearby in the bushes she spotted some fur.

"I wonder" she thought, "Could she have transformed? Kisa?" she called into the bushes.

Out shot a small tiger that growled and bore it's teeth at her.

"A tiger? That is in the Zodiac" she thought, "Kisa is that you?"

The tiger continued to growl.

"Don't be scared Kisa, I am here to help. Your moms awful worried about you. Don't you want to go back to her?"

The tiger cub shook its head. Tohru kneeled down to be face to face.

"It's because of what happened at school isn't it? The kids picking on you? I know what that feels like. I was always different from others. People like me aren't usually so kind. They're more commanding and selfish. I can't understand that personally, and that's why my peers picked on me. But the one thing I did know was that at the end of a hard day, after being in school with them, I could go home to my mother and she would comfort me. She would never look down on me. I'm sure your moms just the same Kisa. She loves you no matter what. I also know your scared. You're a member of the Zodiac, that's got to be hard enough. You're afraid your mom will hate you if you tell her how you feel don't you. I understand. The worst feeling in the world is to be hated by someone you love."

The tiger looked at her with sad eyes then a loud pop sounded. A small girl clutched Tohru's hand and rubbed it gently, crying.

"Thank you," she sobbed, "Thank you. I didn't know that anyone else could feel that way."

"You ready to go back to your mom now Kisa?"

"Mhm."

"Good" Tohru smiled, "But first let's get your clothes back on."

**************************

After putting her dress back on Kisa and Tohru walked up the path and were stopped by a small boy who looked to be about Kisa's age.

"Kisa!" he exclaimed when he saw her, "I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"I was lost" she replied sweetly, "But now someone found me" she smiled up at Tohru.

"Who's she?" he asked rudely.

"Hello there. I'm Tohru Honda. I helped to find Kisa."

"Big deal. So you found her. So what."

"Hiro that's not nice. Don't be mean to sissy."

"Hiro?" Tohru thought, "Another one."

"Sissy? Why are you calling her that? It's not like she's your sister or anything. What you think you can go around calling people whoever you want your sister. She's just a stranger. A strange person. It's not like she's your family member. She's not. We shouldn't even be talking to her."

"But Hiro. She came all this way just to meet us."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're Hiro and she's Kisa, you're both members of the Zodiac aren't you" Tohru asked.

"Hey, how did you know that? Who told you?"

"That's right sissy. I'm the tiger and he's the sheep."

"Kisa" he said angrily.

"She already knew that I was the tiger."

"You didn't have to tell her that I was the sheep. Why did you tell her? It's none of her business anyways."

"Well" Tohru grinned, "I could probably figure that on my own."

"How?"

"Easy. By giving you my special greeting. A hug."

Before he knew it, Tohru was embracing him and he had transformed into a sheep.

"Nice to meet you Hiro Sohma" she said as he shook with confusion.

"Oh Hiro" Kisa grinned.

*****************************************************************

Authors Note: Part Three is done. One more part to go. I hope you are enjoying this part of the story. I did my best to put the fruits basket personality in here. So I hope you like it.

Next Chapter: Part Four: The Wild One Reconnects

Tohru meets Rin Sohma and is finally reunited with her friends.


	18. Part 4:The Wild One Reconnects

**Zurinth Part Four: The Wild One Reconnects**

Momiji panted helplessly following Hatsuharu along the river.

"That's it!" Momiji replied finally, "I'm stopping."

"Why?" Haru asked.

"Why? Haru you don't know where you are going. Why can't you just admit that? We should of grabbed a map at sometime but we didn't. You're not exactly a good map."

"But I know where I am going."

"Haru" Momiji sighed, "You can't possibly know where we are going. This is the same part of the river we passed hours ago. And not only that we have done it twice. We're lost. We're going in circles."

A short chuckle came from the left side of the woods.

"Following that dumb Heifer was your worst idea rabbit," a girl's deep voice replied.

She came out of the shadows. Her long dark hair was flowing behind her and her brown eyes twinkled with enthusiasm.

"Isuzu?" Momiji said surprised, "I mean Rin."

"Hello Momiji. Haru. It's been a long time."

**************

"First we go to the doctor's house right" Kyo replied quickly as they jogged along the path, "Then we get the advice that she has gone to see that stupid brother of yours, finally we arrive at the Hot Springs meet up with that neurotic monkey, who throws himself at our feet embarrassing us and making the whole situation more complicated."

"What's your point exactly stupid cat?" Yuki said cynically.

"My point is we keep missing her. Every time we are directed somewhere she's left. And only be seconds."

"That's true. But at least we know that we are on the right track, and there are only three more Sohmas left to find, and they are all in the same place."

"Let's just hope that's where she is right now and not somewhere else."

"Don't worry Kyo. We will catch up to her in no time" Yuki grinned, "That is if you stop talking."

"What was that? You damn rat!"

"C'mon" Yuki replied exasperated.

****************

"Oh Kisa" Kisa's mom said as she hugged her, I was so worried about you."

"Don't worry mama" Kisa smiled, "Sissy found me."

"How can I ever thank you young lady?" she said to Tohru.

"Oh no" Tohru shook her head, "I was only to happy to help. Like I said I came here to see Kisa."

"I see."

"And why did you exactly come here to see us again?" Hiro interrupted.

"Oh well I.."

"Never mind about that Hiro. Give the girl some space."

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't think I told you my name. My name is Tohru" she bowed, "Tohru Honda."

"Welcome to our home Miss Honda. You can stay as long as you like."

"You will stay won't you Sissy?" Kisa asked hopefully.

"Well I" she began, "What am I going to do now?" Tohru thought, "How will I ever get home?"

*****************

"So the two of you are lost huh?" Rin replied brushing her fingers through her hair.

"We're not lost" Haru retorted.

"Oh yes we are" Momiji said, "And now that you're here Rin, perhaps you can help us. Can you point us to where the nearest village is?"

"I can do better than that, I could take you there myself. I live there."

"Could you really?"

"Of course. That is, if Haru doesn't mind?"

"Why should I mind?" Haru said brushing past her, "You always got your way."

"By the way dummy, you're going the wrong direction" Rin pointed, " It's this way."

Hatsuharu grumbled and turned back around.

"I knew that" he marched off.

"Just between you and me Rin" Momiji said, "Haru's in a pretty bad mood."

"Yea" she nodded leading the way after Haru, "Often happens when we see each other again."

It took them a total of ten minutes before they arrived at the village.

"I knew it was there," Haru said with his arms crossed.

"Sure you did" Rin replied sarcastically.

"Come on Haru!" Momiji said running off, "We got to find her!"

"Momiji wait!"

"Find who?" Rin asked.

"As if you care."

"Look I don't care about you Haru, but I do care about other people."

"Ah hah so you admit it!" he replied getting angry.

"Don't go black on me" Rin said, "You know I hate that."

She ran after Momiji.

"That, that woman" Haru seethed as he followed her.

****************

Tohru and Kisa were chasing each other around the yard as Kisa's mom made a snack.

"That is the dumbest game I have ever seen. What are you a child? Where did you learn it?" Hiro replied.

"Come on Hiro join in. It's fun," Kisa said.

"No thanks."

"Tohru!!" Momiji's voice called when he saw her.

Tohru turned around. He leapt into her arms and immediately transformed.

"That was smart you stupid rabbit" Hiro replied.

"Momiji what are you doing here?"

"Oh Tohru" he cried, "We have been looking everywhere for you."

"We? Who's we?"

"There she is" Haru said running over and leaving a stunned Rin behind, "Tohru!"

"Hatsuharu? You came looking for me too?"

"Yea" he said kneeling down, "But not only us."

"What do you mean?"

"They haven't come yet?" Momiji replied, "I mean they haven't found you?"

"Who hasn't?"

"We haven't."

*****************

Tohru looked up and saw Kyo out of breath near the fence where Rin stood.

"Kyo" she said surprised.

The person who stood next to him surprised her again.

"Yuki, you're here too?"

Yuki gave a small sigh and walked over, much to Kyo's irritation.

"Of course. I was worried about you princess."

"Princess?" Kisa said.

"Princess?" Hiro replied coming over.

"Princess?" Rin thought.

"You came all this way for me?" Tohru replied with tears forming in her eyes, "All of you. That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me."

"Oh Sissy."

"That's right Tohru" Momiji said as he transformed back.

Damn it put some clothes on!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh yea" Momiji replied running behind a bush with his clothes.

"I just still can't believe you came all this way just for me" Tohru smiled.

"Yea yea" Kyo said coming over, "Now that we got you back let's go."

A chain slipped off his neck. And what fell to the ground was an all too familiar pendent to Yuki and Tohru.

"What's that?" Yuki said going to pick it up.

"It's nothing" Kyo ran for it too.

"Wait a minute Kyo" Tohru called out, "Don't put it away yet."

"Hmm."

"Can I see it?"

"Uh I guess."

He held out his palm while Yuki and her examined it. They gasped.

"What's with you two? It's just a moon."

"It's not just any moon" Yuki said pulling his own, "It's a twin to mine."

"Not just a twin" Tohru replied pulling hers out as well, "But a triplet."

"What the hell" Kyo said, "Three moons. But what are they for?"

"I think I can tell you that" Rin spoke up.

"Oh yea" Kyo said

"What do you know Rin?" Yuki asked.

"It all has to do with the Zodiac curse itself" Rin replied.

*****************************************************

Authors Note: Yea the answer finally! Yes Kyo is the one who had the final moon. The next chapter you will see what they are for and how they received them.

Next Chapter: Journey to the Temple

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru travel to the Temple of Zurinth to find out more about the curse!


	19. Chp 14: Journey to the Temple

**Chapter Fourteen: Journey to the Temple**

They all gathered around Rin while she told them about the temple.

"The temple is located at the middle of those mountains. It is said that those three pendants you wear are keys for unlocking a secret about the curse that has been hidden for many years."

"Keys you say?" Yuki looked at his pendant.

She nodded.

"But I don't get it" Kyo said, "I understand why the damn rat and I have these pendants, we are cursed. But Tohru isn't."

"Princess" Yuki replied, "Where did you get that pendant?"

"It was a birthday present from my mom that I got on my fifth birthday. I have had it ever since."

"That still doesn't explain why your mom had it though" Kyo said, "I wonder, just what is the point?"

"Well I guess it's obvious what our next step is" Haru replied, "We have to go up on that mountain."

"Not we Haru" Yuki said, "Only Kyo, the princess, and I?"

"But how come?" Momiji whined.

"Because you're annoying," Kyo replied.

"Oh, everyone Kyo's being mean to me!"

"That's not why" Yuki interrupted, "Kyo and I ran into Hatori on our way here. You know that he will tell Akito that he saw us. You both need to get back to TarraSohma before that happens and intercept him."

"I agree" Haru nodded.

"Okay" Momiji agreed, "We will go back so Hari won't spoil anything."

"But are you sure we have to go through all that trouble?" Tohru replied, "I mean I don't want anything bad to happen to you two."

"Don't worry about it princess" Yuki smiled, "Besides we may never get another opportunity like this."

"That is true," she said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kyo replied, "Let's get going."

"Hold on" Rin interrupted him, "You will need supplies for the trip. You will be camping out overnight after all."

"Haru and I should head back now," Momiji, said.

"You two hold up too" Rin replied, "I can take you to the doorway myself before it gets to dark."

"Whatever" Haru shrugged.

****************

"Do you really have to go Sissy?" Kisa said sadly as the sun was setting.

Kyo and Yuki were waiting by the gate for her with packs on their backs. Haru, Rin, and Momiji had left minutes before.

"I'm sorry Kisa, I'm afraid I do. But don't worry we will see each other again" Tohru smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kisa hugged her tight then Tohru grabbed her small pack on the ground.

"Goodbye Hiro" Tohru waved, "It was very nice to meet you."

"Whatever you say," he replied with his eyes shut, not caring in the slightest.

"You little brat!" Kyo shouted, "You show her some respect!"

"What are you my boss? Do you think you can just come here and start ordering me around?"

"Why you little."

"Kyo that's enough. Just forget him, we are wasting time" Yuki said.

"All right" Kyo sighed, "Let's go Tohru."

"I'm coming" Tohru grinned running after them. She looked back and waved one final goodbye.

Hiro walked up next to Kisa.

"Hard to believe that simple girl is a princess."

"Oh Hiro" Kisa said shaking her head.

*****************

The three of them walked up the mountain briskly as the sun finished setting. After awhile Yuki said they should stop to set up camp. While the boys pitched the tents, Tohru went to the nearby lake and got some water and fish for their supper. She was quite an excellent fisherman, since her mom taught her. Soon Yuki and Kyo joined her there. Yuki tried to catch a fish, but they kept slipping out of his fingers. Kyo by far was the best. Being a cat he could expertly catch them with his bare hands. They ate a leisurely dinner and then Yuki noticing the fire going down, went to fetch some more firewood.

"Kyo" Tohru replied as she watched him.

He was staring at the fire sadly. It was obvious that something was on his mind.

"What's wrong? she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No I'm stuffed" he said, "That was some good fish you cooked. You know for a princess you sure do know an awful lot about outdoors kind of stuff."

"Well" she smiled, "I have my mom to thank for that. She was always very rebellious towards her role as a princess. She wanted to know and see more things beyond the walls of the palace."

"Sounds just like her daughter" Kyo smiled looking straight at her.

Tohru blushed.

"Yea, I guess I am like her in that way."

"I'll say. I mean the first time I met you I knew there was something different about you. I mean you're a princess. What were you doing in the village of TarraSohma? For that matter what were you doing in the palace? They are your enemy aren't they?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded sadly, "But for five years I lived the life of a noblewoman. But I never knew what it was like to serve people. I wanted to know. So when Yuki told me about the position, I leapt at the chance. Even though it was for TarraSohma."

I still don't know why you risked your life?"

"I didn't think of it as risking my life, more like an adventure, that I would never have again."

Kyo shook his head but continued to smile.

"You're crazy. It's a good thing you got out when you did though."

"I do miss them however" she replied, "I miss seeing Shigure and Kagura, Hatsuharu and Momiji, and Yuki. It's weird not seeing them everyday."

"Trust me you're better off. I am much happier being in the mountains then around those snobby jerks."

"Are you sure Kyo?" she asked, "I would get pretty lonely being on my own like that."

"Yea I'm sure. I don't need them, and I don't like most of them anyways. Besides as the Cat of the Zodiac I'm not exactly allowed at the palace except that time of the month during my" he hesitated, "Duration period."

"Oh yea I wondered why you didn't stay very long. Why only then?"

"It's complicated" he said shortly, "Not really worth mentioning."

"Oh okay" Tohru looked into the woods, "I wonder where Yuki is? He should have been back by now."

"You really like that damn rat don't you?" Kyo replied.

Tohru looked at him, her soft hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. You like him."

"I do like him" she replied, "But I like you too Kyo. Very much."

He looked at her, grinning a little.

"You both are so dear to me, it's hard to describe the feelings I feel when you are around."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

They were both silent for a moment, staring at each other's expressions, till they heard a crunch of leaves behind them. Yuki had returned with a pile of sticks for the fire.

"Oh Yuki" Tohru replied, "Did you have any trouble?"

"No not at all" Yuki smiled, but frowned a bit at Kyo.

"I'm going to bed," Kyo said hurriedly.

He climbed into his tent and shut the door.

"We should probably get some sleep too Princess" Yuki replied.

"Mhm" she nodded standing up, "Goodnight Yuki."

"Goodnight Princess."

"Yuki could you do me a favor, and not call me princess?"

"Oh okay. Is it all right if I call you Miss Honda again?"

"Yes I would prefer that" she smiled, "Goodnight Kyo!" she called.

"Night!" he answered back.

She crawled into her own tent and shut the door. Finally Yuki pulled out his sleeping bag and prepared himself for the first watch. As he gazed at the stars, he thought of the princess. Her smile was always so refreshing. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep, his long eyelashes settling down over his eyelids. In his tent Kyo lay on his back. He too thought of the princess.

"You know" he thought, "She's something else. Her hair looked kind of pretty blowing in the wind like that."

He felt the redness touching his cheeks, so he quickly dismissed those thoughts, and then he too finally fell fast asleep.

****************

Momiji and Hatsuharu walked quietly up the stairs of the palace hoping that they were not too late. Shigure met them at the door.

"It's about time you two arrived back" Shigure replied, "Mission accomplished."

"Yea" Haru said, "But Shigure, tell us is Hatori here."

"Boy you two must be mind readers, he arrived about fifteen minutes ago."

"Shigure" Momiji replied, his heart pumping in his chest, "This is extremely important, where is Hari now?"

"Oh he is in conference with Akito as we speak."

Hatsuharu and Momiji looked at each other. They were too late.

****************************************************************

Authors Note: There you have it. For those Kyo fans there's a Kyoru moment. Don't worry Yuki fans, they will have one too. Till Monday, enjoy!!!

Next Chapter: Unraveling the Past

The Moon-bearers summon an old ancestor who gives them a clue to the person who placed the Zodiac curse.


	20. Chp 15: Unraveling the Past

**Chapter Fifteen: Unraveling the Past**

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo climbed the mountain most of the next morning. The two boys were very quiet and she wondered if she had done anything wrong to upset them.

"Um you guys" she said stopping them, "I'm very sorry."

"Huh?" the boys turned to look at her in surprise.

"If I have done anything to offend or upset you please tell me, I mean it's okay if you need to get it off your chest."

"Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "What brought this on all of a sudden?" (Whoa déjà vu?)

"Yea really?" Kyo said, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"It's just that I know something is bothering you two, and if it is something I did just tell me, I'll understand."

As she was speaking Tohru was nearing the edge of the cliff that they just climbed. She was so distracted that she slipped.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki shouted as he ran for her.

"Tohru watch out!!" Kyo shouted as well as he leapt for her.

They both wrapped their bodies around her. As they tumbled down the hill they transformed. They all landed in a heap on the bottom of the hill, in the middle of a clearing. Tohru immediately burst into tears.

"I am sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry" she cried.

"Yea well watch where you step next time" Kyo said rolling his eyes.

"I know, I know I am so sorry. I'll go get your clothes."

She climbed a little ways up the hill to gather their belongings.

"You know I could have handled that myself moron" Yuki replied.

"Hey you're one to talk, you could barely handle a map, what makes you think that you could have handled that alone huh?" Kyo retorted.

"Easy, I would have grabbed her hand and pulled her up instead I ended up tripping over your clumsy ass."

"All right that's it now girly boy!" Kyo shouted, "Let's go!"

"Give me a break stupid cat, even in this form I can still beat you."

"Oh yea, we'll just see about that!"

Suddenly from behind them they heard laughing. They turned around and saw Tohru giggling as she held onto Yuki's pants and Kyo's shirt.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said coming over.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh, but I was worried about you two. You weren't fighting, so I worried a little. But now it seems like you're back to your normal selves. I know that sounds silly, but it makes me feel good."

Yuki looked puzzled. Kyo just rolled his eyes.

"That's why you're laughing?" he said.

"Well that, and the fact that we didn't notice that we had passed the temple an hour ago" she smiled as she pointed.

The two boys looked at the temple, which stood not fifteen feet in front of them. They looked at each other, and then they couldn't help it. They both started to laugh, not really caring what the other thought.

****************

About ten minutes later, after changing back of course, the three travelers walked up to the small temple.

"This place is smaller than the Zodiac temple," Kyo observed.

"Yea" Yuki agreed, "How are we going to get in?"

Tohru meanwhile was looking at the hieroglyphs around the top of the archway.

"To enter in" she replied, "One must be of pure heart."

"What?" Kyo said.

"To enter in, one must be of pure heart. That's what it says."

Yuki walked over and stood next to her.

"Miss Honda you can read that?"

"Uh huh" she nodded.

"But it's ancient code isn't it?" Kyo said as he too walked over, "If you can read it, why did you ask my Master to translate that book for you? That's full of that ancient code stuff."

"Yes, I know. And I can read most of it. Believe me I have. But that part of the text always stumped me. So I asked him if he could translate it for me."

"Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "Where did you learn to translate ancient code?"

"My Mother" she said simply smiling.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Kyo sighed, "So to get in one must be pure of heart huh? But how do you know if you are pure of heart?"

"I guess we just try to walk in and if one of us or all of us don't make it in, then we'll know" Tohru replied.

She held out her right hand to Yuki who took it gently. She held out her left hand to Kyo who hesitated at first, then grasped it firmly.

"Okay Miss Honda" Yuki said, "Lead the way."

****************

Tohru hand in hand with the two boys walked through the archway and up to an enormous door. With all their strength the three of them managed to open it. They each took a deep breath and with no problem entered the room. It was lit with dozens of candles that aligned the walls. There were many pillars throughout the room. In front of them stood a statue of a very fat ancestor of some kind. In front of him was an altar.

"Small place indeed" Kyo whistled, "How do we find a place for these medallions?"

"Rin said something about unlocking something. That these moons are keys" Yuki replied.

"Still doesn't make a whole heck of a lot of sense to me. Unlock what and how?"

"I don't know stupid cat, if I knew I would"

"Hey guys" Tohru interrupted them.

They both looked up and saw her over at the altar.

"I think I found the keyholes," she said.

They both walked over and saw what she meant. In the altar were carved three moon shape patterns. Just the right size for each of their medallions.

"Well now what?" Kyo replied, "Do we just put them in?"

"I think that would be obvious to anyone with brains," Yuki said.

Kyo glared at Yuki but just sighed.

"All right" he said as he yanked the medallion off his neck.

He placed the moon in the slot on the left side, where he was standing. Yuki gently took down his medallion and placed it on the right side, where he happened to be standing. Finally Tohru took hers off and placed it right in the middle. As soon as hers was placed the room began to shake. The pillars rocked back and forth in their positions. Tohru almost fell right into Kyo but he caught her hands and held her up as long as he could till she regained her balance.

"I think placing those moons was a bad idea!" Kyo shouted.

"What?" Yuki and Tohru responded back as if they couldn't hear him over the loud wind that was blowing throughout the temple.

Then a golden light filled the room and surrounded the statue that stood before them. They shielded their eyes and didn't open them again until the shaking stopped.

"What happened?" Kyo said as they all stared around the room.

"Whoa" a deep booming voice echoed throughout the room, "That's a ruckus that could sure wake the dead!!"

They all looked around stunned.

"Up here!"

They looked up and saw the statue, which had just minutes ago been stationary, talking and moving its stony head.

"Is it just me" Kyo started, "Or is that statue talking to us?"

"It's not just you" Yuki reassured him.

"Oh good" Kyo sighed.

"So" the statue said, "What do you want?"

"Well um" Tohru moved forward a little.

"Speak up young lady I haven't all day you know!"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, it's just we are a bit in shock to see a statue talking to us."

"Statue? Oh bother" the statue looked at himself, "I hate it when this happens. Just hold on a minute. I'll fix it."

In an instant a glowing figure of the statue now stood in front of them.

"Is that better?"

"Great we go from a glowing talking statue" Kyo said sarcastically, "To a glowing talking ghost."

"Don't mock me young man" the ghost replied, "I am Mikado Sohma. Ancestor and head seeer of all curses and magics."

"Wait a minute" Yuki interrupted him, "You are one of the Sohmas ancestors?"

"That's correct. I guard the Zurinth temple, waiting for the day when the moon bearers will arrive and I can help them save my family. So who are you? And what have you summoned me for?"

"Well sir we are the moon bearers you have been waiting for" Tohru responded proudly.

"Come again?"

"What she said old man. We are the moon bearers" Kyo replied.

"There must be some mistake" Mikado scratched his head, "You can't be the moon bearers, you are just children."

"Correction we're teenagers" Kyo said.

"Whatever! It's just not possible!" the old ancestor threw up his hands.

"Well then how would you explain the three moons we used to summon you?" Yuki asked pointing to the altar.

Mikado walked over, looked at the moon pendants, then turned around and smiled.

"I never expected the moon bearers to be so young, but beggars can't be choosers. So" he said as he sat back down, "What can I do for you?"

"Well" Tohru replied sitting down next to him, "We were hoping you could reveal to us how the Zodiac curse came to be and possibly the way to lift it."

"I see. Well" he sighed, "I suppose I had better start at the beginning. It was before my time mind you. But I was one of the cursed. I was the dog. Any way."

****************

"About two hundred years ago the kingdoms of TarraSohma and ShiraNobi thrived on friendship. It was discussed quite often that the two would combine someday. However it was difficult since most Sohmas wanted to marry their own people and most Shinobis wanted to marry their own people. Well the year the curse happened, the crown prince of ShiraNobi was to decide on his bride. It had taken him at least five years to decide, but no one seemed right. Finally his father gave him an ultimatum, either find someone to marry or he would have to marry a girl of his fathers choice. Now most people didn't know that there was another kingdom, here in Zurinth. Before the Sohmas took this property over it belonged to the Maranabe family. In this family was a princess. An evil princess who was rumored to practice evil spells and curses almost like a sorceress. She fell in love instantly with the young prince of ShiraNobi, but he didn't love her. The fact of the matter was he had fallen in love. With a common girl. A girl who actually resided in TarraSohma. What he didn't know was that the girl was a Sohma herself. At first his father denied the marriage. But when it was discovered that the girl was in fact a princess, the king was overjoyed because he wanted the kingdoms to join. The princess of Maranabe got wind of this plan and was furious. So the day of the wedding she interrupted it disguising herself as a ShiraNobi. When the ceremony was nearly complete she cast her spell. The curse of the Zodiac on the Sohma family. On the princess she placed a most deadly curse. The death curse. She would die very young. Because she had tricked everyone into believing that the Shinobi family was responsible for the curse, war broke out between the two countries. The prince never married. He watched his young wife die. He watched as the two countries fought in a senseless war. No one ever knew what became of the sorceress princess either. She just disappeared, satisfied with her revenge on the Sohma family. Her vow that day was that the two countries would never become at peace or reunited. And you see how that turned out."

"But if you knew all this, why didn't you say something?" Kyo replied, "You could have saved a whole lot of heartache."

"I know but unfortunately, we don't learn the truth until after we are dead."

"Oh well, that's just great" Kyo sighed.

"But if it is a curse" Tohru said, "Then there must be a way to undo it."

"Well there is" Mikado replied, "But it is difficult to understand. It is written on that wall in a passage. Go ahead and read it if you can."

Tohru walked over and looked at the wall. It took her a few minutes but she decoded it.

"To undo the curse of the Zodiac, each member must present themselves on the Zodiac Stone from 1 to 13. Then the curse will lift and peace shall prevail."

"But what does that mean?" Yuki scratched his head, "And what is the Zodiac Stone?"

"It is an ancient stone hidden between both countries. Only the thirteen members of the Zodiac can lift the curse, that and a generous act of kindness from the one they believed did the wrong."

"That would be me, or my family?" Tohru said.

"Wait a minute, you are a Shinobi?"

She nodded.

"And you two are Sohmas?"

Yuki nodded smiling.

"More or less" Kyo frowned.

"My I never thought I would see the day when a Shinobi and a Sohma would get along" he chuckled as he stood up.

He walked over to the statue.

"Now you have all the information you will need to lift the curse, oh and one more thing, if you want to get back to your realm just go out the door to the right and it will take you there. Good luck my children!" he said with arms open wide.

"Good bye!" Tohru called as the boys waved.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Kyo shouted, "Let's go home!"

****************

Kyo and Yuki walked Tohru to the edge of the woods and stopped.

"Listen Miss Honda I can take you all the way home" Yuki replied.

"No Yuki that's okay. You're late anyways. I don't want you to get into any more trouble."

"She's right you damn rat" Kyo said, "I am closer, I'll take her home. You need to get back to TarraSohma."

"All right" Yuki finally nodded, "But we will keep in contact" he replied climbing on his horse.

He galloped off while Tohru waved and Kyo frowned.

"Okay Princess" Kyo said hoisting her on the other horse, "Let's get you home finally."

"Okay" she grinned as he too climbed on and galloped in the direction of ShiraNobi."

****************

Yuki rode his horse through the gates with no trouble. He walked up the stairs and no one stopped him. He figured that Haru and Momiji had done their job. He entered his room and turned around to close the door.

"Hello Yuki" Akito's cynical voice replied.

Yuki took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Akito was sitting in a chair right across from him.

"Welcome home" Akito said.

**************************************************************

Authors Note: Okay guys. The Sohma curse. How and when in a nutshell.

Next Chapter: Kyo's Punishment

Akito has found out about Zurinth and punishes Kyo in the worse possible way. Can Tohru save him in time? Find o_ut next time!_


	21. Chp 16: Kyo's Punishment

**Chapter Sixteen: Kyo's Punishment**

Momiji and Hatsuharu walked down the halls and discussed the recent events.

"So Haru when do you think that Yuki will be let out?" Momiji asked.

"Shigure told me that tomorrow is his last day. It has been a whole week of being in that dark place. Akito hopes it will crush Yuki's spirit."

"Do you think it will?"

Hatsuharu shook his head.

"No as long as Yuki was able to save Tohru and get her home, then Yuki will be satisfied with that."

"Oh."

***************

"Shigure" Akito said that night as he handed him that weeks notes, "I want the monster summoned here immediately."

"But Akito, he isn't due back for at least another six weeks."

"I said I want him back now. I want him brought here tomorrow. Yuki is just about finished his punishment. It is time for the monster to get his."

"Yes Akito" Shigure bowed.

He left the room with a worried look on his face. Yuki's punishment was bad enough. And he was one of the Kings favorites. What would he do to a family member he hated?

***************

Since returning home Tohru had been fussed over. She had explained to her grandparents that she had never laid eyes on her kidnappers nor did she reveal that their superstitions had been right about King Akito. Much to the disappointment of Kageru she had convinced them. He however was not fully satisfied. He still couldn't figure out how the prince had managed to escape from the dungeon in the first place. In any event Tohru settled easily back into her normal routine all the while trying to figure out the message on the wall. She knew it meant something. She decided the next day that she and her two best friends would stop up in the mountains again to speak with Kazuma. Her grandparents were touring the kingdom that day so she could easily sneak away. Especially since Kageru was going with them.

****************

The next morning the three girls saddled up after her grandparents and Kageru left, eyeing them all strangely.

"I don't know Tohru" Uo said, "Going off after coming back from being kidnapped so recently doesn't seem like a wise thing to do."

"But we'll be back before lunch time. I just want to speak with Kazuma again. It's very important. Besides I will have you two along."

"That's true Arisa" Hana nodded, "No one will bother Tohru as long as we go along."

"I guess you're right" Uo laughed, "Okay let's head to the mountains."

They rode up the winding path and stopped by Kyo's cabin.

"I just want to see if he wants to go with us," Tohru said.

She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She looked out back to see if he was chopping wood, but he was no where to be found."

"Hmm" she thought, "Maybe he is already at Kazuma's."

"Okay" she said, "Let's keep going."

**********************

Once again Kunimitsu, who led Tohru directly to Kazuma, greeted them. Uo and Hana remained in the front to play cards with the young helper. Tohru told Kazuma of the quest to the temple and all they had learned about the curse. Kazuma listened patiently. After she finished he told her that he was still trying to translate the last part of the text, but so far he had no luck.

"That's okay" she grinned, "I'm sure you will in no time. By the way Master Kazuma, I stopped by Kyo's to talk to him but he wasn't around. Is he here somewhere?"

Kazuma's face suddenly turned dark.

"Kyo was taken to TarraSohma early this morning" he replied gravely.

"Oh" Tohru looked down, "But I thought he didn't have to return till six weeks from now?"

"Yes well apparently Akito summoned him back for something. I asked the soldiers, rather I demanded to know why, but they wouldn't tell me. They just shoved me out of the way and placed him in the carriage, roughly I might add. Then he was gone."

"I see" Tohru replied slowly, "Well I had better get back to the palace before I am missed. Thank you again Master Kazuma."

She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Princess!" Kazuma called.

She looked back.

"Don't worry about Kyo. I am sure he is fine."

Tohru nodded sadly and walked out. Within minutes the three girls were back on their horses and were heading back to ShiraNobi. It started to sprinkle raindrops as they arrived back at the palace gates. Tohru looked back and frowned.

*****************

The rain was pouring as the carriage bumped along on the pathway that led to TarraSohma palace. Kyo sat in the back, already in irons, pale-faced and cold. The carriage came to a stop and Shigure was there once again to greet them.

"You can dispense with the handcuffs now gentlemen" Shigure replied, "The King wants to see him personally."

They nodded and undid the cuffs. Shigure carefully led Kyo up the stairs. Neither of them spoke. Not a question was asked. When they reached the doorway of Akito's room, Shigure knocked once and then let Kyo in.

****************

Kyo entered the dark room shivering more than ever.

"Come my monster" Akito replied, "Come and kneel before me."

Kyo averted his eyes to the ground but obeyed.

"So" Akito said clasping his hands together, "I understand that you and the rat prince took a little unauthorized trip?"

Kyo looked up.

"That you two traveled through the forbidden lands of Zurinth. The lands where no Sohma is permitted to enter without my say so. So did you?"

"Yes sir" Kyo replied.

"I see. And do you think that I should just let you off the hook for this my little monster."

Kyo shook his head. Akito placed his hand on his head and stroked it.

"You know that you have to be punished for this Kyo? So give me your left hand."

Kyo looked up at Akito terrified.

"No Akito. I beg of you. Not that."

"Your left hand Kyo!"

"No I won't!"

"Guards restrain him!"

The guards entered in and held Kyo up as Akito approached him. Kyo struggled in their grips.

"This is the only way you will learn" Akito said as he slipped Kyo bracelet off.

"No!!" Kyo shouted as he was let go.

He held his face as the transformation began. When he had fully transformed, Akito ordered that he be placed in his room with no nourishment for three days. The guards dragged the misshapen form out the back door. Akito sat in his chair and held onto the red and green bracelet, smiling in satisfaction at his cruelty.

****************

A crash of lightening sounded that awoke Tohru. She was dripping in sweat and was terrified. She climbed out of bed and looked out the window. It was still pouring outside only harder now.

"Something's not right" she said to herself, "Something's wrong with Kyo, I can feel it. Just a few days ago I felt that something was wrong with Yuki only it wasn't so bad, but this. I can feel Kyo is crying. He is in some kind of pain."

The next day the feelings didn't subside. Nor did the day after. Finally the thought of him being hurt was so imbearable that Tohru decided to do something. She had to know. She had to know that Kyo was all right, even though she knew deep down that he wasn't. The next morning, very early, she grabbed some maid's clothes and dressed herself. She snuck downstairs to the laundry room and left through the back door. Riding a horse to TarraSohma would be suspicious so she left on a cart that was headed in that direction. As the sun was setting into the afternoon, the cart veered off into another direction so Tohru jumped off. She covered her head with a kerchief and walked straight into TarraSohma. She walked through the gates of the palace. The guards thought she was a maid coming to work. She walked into the maid's quarters and bumped into a familiar face.

***************

It was Hinako. She recognized her at once.

"Princess what are you doing here? You'll get caught."

"I know Hinako. But I needed to come. Tell me is the top tower occupied?"

"Yes miss. But no one dares go near there lately. They're afraid to."

"Why?"

"Who knows? But I am supposed to deliver the meal today and I am dreading it."

"Hinako, I would like to do that for you."

"Oh no Princess. You have done far too much for me. I would rather do something for you. Besides you have to get out of here before you are caught."

"Hinako, if you let me take the tray up, it is helping me. It would mean the world to me, if you would let me."

Hinako hesitated but finally gave in. She handed the tray to her, warned her to be careful, and told her that she would help her out of the palace once she was done.

Tohru walked slowly up the stairs and averted her eyes. It was well known that that was the way lower servants behaved. She found the floor with the tower steps, took a deep breath and climbed them. When she reached the door, she knocked once.

"GO AWAY!"A gruff voice sounded.

****************

Tohru was a little confused but entered in anyway. Inside the room stank something awful. The room was torn to shreds and over in a corner a huddled figure was crouched. Tohru removed the kerchief and looked into the shadows. She placed the tray down, loud enough for him to hear. But when he turned around Tohru saw a gruesome sight. A monster was crouching before her, not Kyo. When he saw her he turned around immediately holding his head in his hands.

"Oh she saw me," he said to himself over and over, "There's no hope now."

Tohru stepped back a little then saw the remnants of a torn shirt around his waist. She recognized it at once.

"Kyo?" she replied coming closer.

"STAY BACK!" He growled, "JUST GO AWAY!"

"Kyo is that you?"

He screamed some more, which made her jump back some more. She turned her eyes away just for a second. When she looked back Kyo was there in his human form, or somewhat. He was dripping in sweat and his face looked pitifully pale. There were bags under his eyes and it looked like he was having a hard time breathing.

"What are you doing here?" he said slowly.

"I knew something was wrong" Tohru replied, "I just never imagined, Kyo what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Now you know why I have to come here very month for a time. My monster form appears for three days."

"Your monster form?"

"Yes. The evil spirit of the cursed cat. Just another one of my better attributes."

He held his stomach.

"But I don't understand, why did you change now?"

"Because I don't have my bracelet" Kyo replied.

Tohru took a good look at his left wrist.

"Well where is it? Did you lose it?"

"No" Kyo said irritated, "Tohru you shouldn't be here. I could transform again at any minute."

"I don't care about that Kyo. Where is your bracelet? Let me help you?"

"Why would you want to help me?" he replied, "I am a freak."

"Because" she said, "To me it doesn't matter what you look like. I still care about you. You are still you no matter what. Yes I have to admit that I was afraid of you when I first saw it, but I still accept you for who you are Kyo."

Kyo looked up at her in surprise. She really did care.

"It won't do you any good to help me" Kyo said, "Akito is the one who has the bracelet. There is no way you will get past him."

"I will find a way. In the meantime eat something Kyo."

She ran out of the room. Kyo tried to call her back but he suddenly felt himself transforming back again.

****************

Tohru ran down the stairs and quickly placed the kerchief back on her head. How in the world was she going to get Kyo's bracelet back from the King? It was impossible. As she ran she pondered these things, but didn't look where she was going. She bumped right into another familiar face.

It was Yuki. He helped her up.

"Are you all right Miss?" he asked.

"Yes" she said keeping her head down.

"You seemed to be in an awful hurry" he replied as he tried to glimpse her face, "Are you new? I don't think I have seen you before."

"Oh well, I um."

Yuki quietly removed the kerchief and looked deep into her eyes. He smiled.

"Princess."

"Hi."

"C'mon" he replied as he led her to his room.

When they entered in she made a gesture for how did he know.

"I saw you sneak in from the garden. Naturally I was curious. Good disguise by the way. But I guess the real question is what are you doing here Miss Honda?"

"Oh Yuki it is just terrible. Well first I had a bad feeling about you. That something bad had happened to you. And then I started to get strange feelings about Kyo. So I came here to find out what is going on. And I found out. Yuki I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"I need you to help me get Kyo's bracelet back from the King."

"You want me to what? No Miss Honda, I can't. I cannot stand that guy. Why would I ever do something for him? Especially risk yours and my lives, if Akito catches us."

"But this isn't just for Kyo, Yuki" she said, "It's for me too."

Yuki looked at her for a second. How could he say no.

"Okay" he nodded, "I will get the bracelet back, but you have got to get out of here."

"Oh no I can't leave, till I know that he's all right."

"Trust me Miss Honda. I will get it back somehow, and then the stupid cat will be safe. Just as long as you get out of here."

"Okay" she nodded as she placed her kerchief back on her head.

"I will send you word about him afterwards" Yuki said.

"All right" she smiled as she exited.

Yuki sighed. How did he get mixed up into this one?

***************

Tohru walked down to the maid's quarters where Hinako was waiting to walk with her to town. To the guards they looked like two simple maids walking home after a hard days work. Tohru hugged Hinako as she left the town. She took one long look back at the palace, sighed, and began her trek back to ShiraNobi.

***************

Yuki meanwhile walked to Akito's quarters, where he was expected to give an apology for running away and the trip to Zurinth. Akito greeted him cordially. Yuki walked closely to the table where the bracelet had been placed. Then Yuki gave his apology. Akito walked over to the birdcage with a plate of birdseed. Yuki continued his apology as he slid the bracelet off the table and into his back pocket. Then he placed a duplicate on the table. He had stolen the duplicate from Shigure. It was just something he had carved but it looked like the real thing. When he finished his speech. Akito thanked him and dismissed him for the night. Yuki walked to the tower steps and slowly walked into the room.

He too was greeted by the odious smell, but Kyo was in human form.

"GET OUT YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted throwing things at him, "GET OUT!"

Yuki looked at him angrily. Kyo lunged for him with his left fist. Yuki grabbed it and held it for a minute. Then he slid the bracelet on.

"Look you ungrateful cat" Yuki said cynically, "I brought you something."

Kyo stared stunned at the bracelet for a few minutes while Yuki turned on his heel.

"Why did you?" Kyo replied.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her? Don't mistake that. Just be lucky that she cares about you as much as she does" Yuki replied as he closed the door.

Kyo clutched the beads and looked out the window. His skin was returning to normal.

"Thank you Tohru," he said to himself, "Thank you wherever you are."

****************

As Tohru neared ShiraNobi she stopped and turned around. She smiled as she saw the sun set. Yuki had kept his word. She just knew it.

*****************************************************************

Authors Note: Okay that's it till Wed!

Next Chapter: Figuring Out the Puzzle

Tohru along with Kazuma figures out what the last translation is. Don't miss it!!!


	22. Chp 17: Figuring out the Puzzle

**Chapter Seventeen: Figuring Out the Puzzle**

Kageru watched once again as he saw the Princess sneak into the palace and back into her room. He smiled as he crossed his arms. Then he walked to his room, where he immediately walked over to the cauldron, which was bubbling as usual.

"She keeps sneaking out" he replied to the liquid.

"Has she found out where the stone is yet?" the female voice responded.

"I don't know yet Mistress" he said, "I haven't the vaguest idea yet where she disappeared to last time."

"Well then find out!" the bubbling rapidly sped up, "It is imperative Kageru. She must not break the curse. If she is friends with the Sohma family it could ruin everything, for me and for you."

"I understand Mistress" he replied in a nervous tone as he stood back a bit from the steaming cauldron, "I will follow her wherever she goes the next time she leaves."

"See that you do."

****************

Because of the punishment that he had received from Akito weeks before, Yuki was very wary at sending any more messages to Tohru. It wasn't until Akito had another sick spell that Yuki once again got his opportunity. Shigure and the rest of the staff were so busy, and Akito was so cranky that the princes were encouraged to leave the castle for a while. Shigure had suggested a mountain retreat up in the mountains. In fact it was the same mountains in which Kazuma resided. It only took them a couple of hours to get up there so while Hatsuharu, Kagura, and Momiji explored around the cabin, Yuki wrote another letter to Tohru, asking for her to meet him at her cabin that afternoon.

***************

When Tohru received the letter she was overjoyed. Her grandparents were once again doing work in the kingdom, so she, Uo, and Hana rode up to the mountains, not aware that Kageru Manabe was following them. They were the first to arrive so Tohru asked the two of them if they minded fetching some water and wood for the fire. They didn't, so off they went. By mid-afternoon Yuki arrived and Tohru asked her two friends to remain at the cabin while they went for a walk. Kageru followed them as well, hanging on to hear every word.

***************

The wind was blowing through the trees as they walked. At first neither said anything. Then Tohru sighed and looked directly at him.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you did Yuki."

"You mean what I did for the stupid cat? It was no problem Miss Honda."

"Not just that. I mean everything. Coming to rescue me in Zurinth. I know you got punished for that."

"Yea" he nodded his head, "I figured those were the feelings you were having. But like you said it wasn't that bad, not like Kyo."

They looked at each other for a minute, smiled then continued to walk.

"So" Yuki began, "Did you figure out what the wall meant?"

"No" she shook her head, "But I am hoping the last translation that Master Kazuma makes will give us a little bit of an idea of the location of where the Zodiac Stone is?"

Kageru's ears perked up.

"So they know about the Stone?" he thought.

"Mikado said something about it being in the middle of the two countries right?" Yuki said as he fingered his moon medallion.

"Yes. But not it's exact location."

"Does Master Kazuma have any idea when he will figure it out?" Yuki asked.

"He told me tomorrow he should be finished" she said drifting off a bit with her words.

"You know what" Yuki said, "I just realized, you thanked me and I didn't even give you a response."

"Oh that's okay."

"No Miss Honda, I was brought up better than that, so, it was my pleasure to have been your rescuer, and whatever punishment I have received it was well worth it to see you safe again."

He bowed.

"Oh Yuki. That's so sweet" she smiled, "You know my mom would have really liked you and Kyo."

"You think so?"

"I know so. For one she would find you both very interesting, and two she would be very pleased that you both take such good care of me."

"Well you're worth it Miss Honda."

"Can I show you something?" she stopped walking.

"Sure."

****************

She led him to a waterfall that was behind many trees. The sun was just setting but was shining on the water, illuminating it like sparkling jewels.

"What is this place?" he smiled.

"Mom used to bring me here when I was little. See you can see the pebbles at the bottom of the water."

"Oh yea" he said grinning as he spotted the many shiny rocks.

"We used to throw one in every time and make a wish" she replied.

"So this is kind of like your secret base?" he said.

"Yea" she smiled, "Do you want to try it?"

"Okay" he said as she handed him a pebble.

He watched as she closed her eyes and lightly tossed her pebble in.

"Your turn" she grinned.

"All right" he replied.

He closed his eyes and threw it in. It landed at the bottom close to hers.

"Hope your wish comes true," she said happily.

"You too" he smiled, "Mine already did," he thought.

"Oh dear" she put a hand to her mouth, "I didn't realize how late it was getting. I got to get back."

"Okay, I'll take you back to your cabin" he replied following her.

****************

When they arrived Yuki helped Tohru onto her horse and asked if he could go to Kazuma's cabin with her the next day. She agreed and then with one final wave the three girls rode back to ShiraNobi. Yuki walked back to the royal cabin where he found Hatsuharu and Momiji waiting on the porch.

"And where have you been all day Prince Yuki?" Haru teased.

"Don't worry about it Haru" Yuki replied, his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh look Haru" Momiji added, "He's embarrassed."

"I am not. Grow up you two" Yuki said angrily walking into the cabin.

"Isn't it funny Haru?" Momiji replied laughing, "Our Yuki in love."

"Yea. Whoever thought it would happen?"

****************

The next morning without Uo or Hana, Tohru returned to the mountains. Once again Kageru wasn't far behind. She stopped and picked up Yuki and then they rode together to Kazuma's place. When they arrived Tohru was surprised to see Kyo there. He looked a lot healthier and his color had returned. And as she could see, his bracelet was back on. The three teenagers sat around the table with Kazuma, and the big book in front of them all.

"Master says that he's got most of the last part translated" Kyo replied, "All except one last sentence."

"Well what does it say?" Yuki asked.

"That's the stupid part" Kyo said, "It says the exact thing that Tohru read in the Zurinth Temple."

"You mean" Tohru began, "To undo the curse of the Zodiac, each member must present themselves on the Zodiac Stone from 1 to 13. Then the curse will lift and peace will prevail?"

"You got a good memory" Kazuma smiled.

"But what does that mean?" Kyo replied, "It makes as much sense as it did the first time."

"I think I have the final piece decoded" Kazuma said drawing their attention.

"What does it say?" Yuki repeated.

"It says, that first part that the princess quoted and "The home of the stone lies where the jewels sparkle as the sun hits them. A hidden cavern behind a curtain of mystery."

"That's what it says?" Kyo said standing up and placing his hands on his hips, "That makes as little sense as the first part."

Tohru also stood up and began to pace. Suddenly she stopped.

"Oh how could I have been so stupid?"

"Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"Its so simple. I mean the first part is anyway. Each member must present themselves. Not themselves, as in them themselves, but something that represents the animals they are."

"Okay" Kyo said, "You lost me."

"If there were objects that represent you guys, they would have to be placed on the Zodiac Stone."

"What objects Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"My mom's Zodiac figurines."

"The rock ones you showed me that time?" Yuki said, "Miss Honda that's brilliant."

"I know. They were right under our nose. I mean I have all of them. One to thir, oh wait" she stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" Kyo replied.

"I don't have all of them. One of them is missing?"

****************

Outside Kageru grinned as he listened to the conversation. He would make sure that they would never find the last figurine. He was certain of that.

*************************************************************

Authors Note: There you go Yukiru fans. Their moment. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for the great reviews, and finally someone said something about this being close to the original story line. You're right. It's supposed to be. I wanted to write something close to it, but in a made up world. Good deduction animelvr4evr!

Next Chapter: The Missing Figurine

Tohru gives out the figurines secretly, while trying to find the missing one. Can you guess which one is missing? Find out _next time!_


	23. Chp 18: The Missing Figurine

**Chapter Eighteen: The Missing Figurine**

"Okay" Kyo said slowly, "Which figurine is missing?"

"Well, the cat actually" Tohru replied uneasily.

"Uh huh" he said eyeing her, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Calm down stupid cat" Yuki replied cynically, "Miss Honda, do you remember where you lost it?"

"That's just it, I didn't lose it. My mom did. She lost it sometime when I was really young."

"Did she tell you where?" Yuki asked.

Tohru shook her head.

"But I can find out. My grandmother might know, and if not her I could search throughout ShiraNobi."

"I guess that is our best bet right now" Yuki said, "That and finding out where the Zodiac Stone is?"

"I can even help a little Tohru" Kyo replied, "I'll look in the village. No one knows me down there."

"Okay" Tohru nodded, "In the meantime, I will ask my grandmother. I will search my mom's old room. It's got to be somewhere. It was her favorite after all."

"And I will search for locations that might be the place where the Zodiac Stone might be" Kazuma replied.

"Good" Tohru said, "I'm sorry guys, but I have to return to the castle."

"Yea" Yuki nodded, "I need to head back too. We're heading home this afternoon. Akito is apparently better and he wants us back."

Yuki and Tohru said a quick goodbye to Kyo and Kazuma, and then they each mounted their horses and went in separate directions.

"Do you think you can find the place Master?" Kyo asked.

"Do you think that you can find the cat figurine Kyo?" Kazuma said.

They both nodded then walked back inside.

****************

"It's perfect Mistress" Kageru replied that night, "They don't know where the stone is and one of the pieces are missing. They will never solve the curse at this rate. And it becomes permanent this year."

"Don't be so overconfident my boy" the cauldron bubbled, "That girl is overzealous and the two boys don't seem like they give up to easily either. If she is anything like her mother, you have quite a problem on your hands. See to it that the last piece isn't found."

"There is no way they will ever find it" Kageru grinned, "I stole that piece years ago and sold it in TarraSohma. I have no idea to this day who bought it. But I guarantee they won't find it."

"You had better be right my boy, for your sake."

***************

Over the next couple of days Tohru and the others did their part to find the figurine. She asked her grandmother, who had no idea what she was talking about. She had searched her mother's room from top to bottom but nothing. Finally she figured she at least better send Yuki and the others their copy. But how to do it? She didn't want to get him in trouble again. The answer came the next day as she was sitting with Hana in the garden.

"He's perfect" Hana replied, "He goes back and forth already delivering messages to my family."

"But do you really think I can ask Megumi to do this for me?" Tohru said.

"He will be honored princess" Hana replied, "He's always wanted to deliver for royalty."

"Okay Hana. Will you have him meet me in the morning? I have a package I need for him to deliver immediately. And tell him that it is confidential. No one must know."

"I understand" Hana nodded.

******************

Megumi met Tohru the next morning in her chamber. To look at him it was not hard to tell that Hana and him were related. He had the same dark hair, only shorter, and his eyes were the same color. He even sported the same expression.

"What can I do for you your majesty?" he bowed.

"Megumi" she started, "It is of extreme importance that you deliver this package to Prince Yuki Sohma in TarraSohma. If anyone asks you, you inform him that Yuki is waiting for this package and that it is none of their business. You have to deliver it to him personally understand?"

"I understand. And I will do as you ask of me princess" he replied.

She carefully handed him the package, which contained the boar, rabbit, dog, cow, and rat figurines. He bowed one last time then exited the room. He walked down the palace steps and got onto his pony. He placed his hat on his head and galloped in the direction of TarraSohma.

****************

Kyo had no luck that morning in the market searching for the figurine. Everywhere he went he ran into a dead end. Finally tired and hungry he gave up and headed home to the mountains, promising himself that he would look again the next day.

***************

It was mid evening when Megumi finally arrived at the palace. Shigure who was observing the grounds spotted him.

"Hello young lad" Shigure smiled, "And what can I do for you today?"

"I have a package here for a Yuki Sohma. It's for him personally; no one else is allowed to see it. Does he reside here?"

"Why yes" Shigure replied amused, "I will fetch him for you."

"No need to Shigure" Yuki replied coming over, "I have been expecting this."

Yuki took the package and grabbed a handful of gold coins out of his pocket.

"For your trouble" he said to Megumi.

"Oh no sir" Megumi bowed and shook his head, "It was my duty. You have received the package and now I must return. Good evening."

"So" Shigure said curiously, "What is in the package Yuki?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Shigure" Yuki replied shortly.

He walked up the stairs and to his quarters. He slowly undid the package and saw inside the figurines, lovingly wrapped up. On top was a note. He opened the envelope and read.

*******************

My Dearest Yuki,

I have sent you the figurines for you and for those in the castle. Do not reveal to them yet what they are for. Just call them a gift. I have been in contact with Kyo and so far no luck on the last figurine. I have had no luck either. That got me thinking. My mom did travel a lot to TarraSohma. Maybe it is possible that the figurine is there. If there is someway to find out can you let me know? It can be your last message. You are so smart. I know you will think of something. It is the only way my wish at the waterfall will come true after all. Thanks again!

Yours Sincerely,

Tohru

****************

Yuki smiled as he folded up the letter. He decided to lie on his bed and think a while. He always thought best when he was lying down. About an hour later he sat up.

"I know what to do" he grinned to himself.

*****************************************************************

Authors Note: There you go! I know it's short but the last few have been so long. See you next Tuesday. Only six more chapters to go!

Next Chapter: Yuki's Proclamation

Yuki sets out to find the last figurine, but gets more trouble then he bargained for!


	24. Chp 19: Yuki's Proclamation

**Chapter Nineteen: Yuki's Proclamation**

Yuki walked into Shigure's office the next morning with a piece of parchment in his hand. As Shigure stared at him he sat down and prepared to talk.

"So Yuki" Shigure replied, "You rarely come to visit me of your own free will, so there must be something you want?"

"Actually there is" Yuki said leaning forward, "I need you to write me out a proclamation."

"Come again?" Shigure replied surprised.

"A proclamation. You know one of those things that princes give from time to time?"

"No, I heard you but, are you sure that is you talking Yuki? You have never been interested in such royal matters before."

"I am sure."

"Oh" Shigure clapped his hands, "I think I'm gonna cry."

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Please cut it out Shigure. It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is. It is. So Yuki this proclamation, what is it you are asking the town? What is it? I am dying to know."

"I told you it's not that big of a deal" Yuki sighed handing Shigure the parchment, "Just make sure that this flyer is everywhere throughout TarraSohma. It's imperative Shigure. Understand?"

"Uh yes" Shigure replied with the parchment in his hands.

"Good. I will see you later, when it is all done."

"You do know that I am going to have to tell Akito about this?" Shigure said.

"I'm well aware of that. Go right ahead" Yuki grinned exiting the room.

Shigure watched the door for a second then unfolded the parchment.

"What?" he chuckled as he read, "What is that boy up to?"

***************

That afternoon in TarraSohma the proclamation was announced. On every lamppost in town the flyer hung. It said:

Prince Yuki Sohma requests the people of TarraSohma in their aid. He is searching for a rare Cat figurine. If you or someone you know owns such a figurine, Prince Yuki will personally be examining the figurines three days from now. The one who presents the correct artifact will receive a hefty reward. Thank you for your cooperation! See you at the palace!

Everyone in town was very excited. They all rushed home and began searching through the houses for any cat figurine they could find.

****************

That night Shigure gave Akito the news of the week as always. Akito was stunned to read about the proclamation.

"A proclamation? By my Yuki? What for Shigure?"

"Oh Akito it is just so cute. I don't know why he is doing it. He doesn't even like cats."

"Cats?"

"Mhm."

"Shigure, the proclamation?"

"Oh yes, yes. Well he's asked the town with their assistance in finding a cat figurine."

Akito's eyes moved to left.

"But he is looking for a particular one. So three days from now, he will hold the inspection himself."

"I see. A strange reason for a proclamation. But he is taking initiative."

"That's what I thought" Shigure grinned nervously.

"All right Shigure, keep me informed. If he finds his figurine, I would like to also see this rare artifact."

"Of course" Shigure bowed and exited the room.

***************

Tohru read the letter thoroughly that night and grinned. Yuki explained to her his plan for finding the figurine. She folded up the letter, said a quick prayer to all her friends and her mother, and then fell asleep.

****************

The next morning her grandmother insisted that she go into town to check out the new vendors that had arrived the night before. Her grandfather's birthday was coming up, and Tohru happily complied, provided that Uo and Hana could join her. They walked through the town looking at all the strange and wonderful objects. Tohru even secretly was looking for the cat figurine when she spotted Kyo in the crowd. He was wearing a brown cloak, but she could see his flaming orange hair. Making sure that her friends were preoccupied she snuck away. As she approached him he spotted her, took her hand gently and led her out of the crowd. Neither knew that someone was following them. In fact two someones. The tall one also wore a cloak but tripped over some spilled merchandise. The other was Kageru, who had no trouble following the princess and the mysterious boy.

****************

"Are you okay?" Uo asked the stranger as she helped him up.

"I'm fine" he replied.

She got a good look of his brown eyes.

"Wait a minute" she called out, "You dropped you're notebook" she handed it to him.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that," he said.

"It was my pleasure. I'm Arisa by the way. Arisa Uotani."

"Kureno."

"Kureno?" she hinted at a last name.

"Just Kureno" he replied.

"You want to get something to drink Just Kureno? You look exhausted."

"Uh" he peered into the crowd, "Damn I missed them" he thought, "Sure I could use a drink."

"Then come on" she smiled, "I know the best place" she steered him down the path to a pub on the edge of town.

****************

That's his plan?" Kyo said when they were sitting near the river, "I could have come up with a better plan than that."

"Well it's working so far."

"Tohru it will be a nightmare for him. All those people with who knows how many figurines."

"You know Kyo if I didn't know any better" she smiled, "I'd say that you were worried about him."

"Me? Worried about that damn rat?" he blushed a little " Yea right. I just think he's wasting time that's all. We need to find the Zodiac Stone and get the figurines to the other people."

"I know. But something's troubling me."

"What's that?"

"It's just. I have met all the members of the Zodiac right?"

"I suppose so" Kyo shrugged.

"Then why do I keep coming up short one?"

"Uh, well let's count again. There's the damn rat."

"That's one."

"The fat cow, the whining rabbit. The annoying dog, the princess boar. The dragon doctor, the pious snake. The bratty sheep, Kisa,"

"The tiger" they said together.

"Rin, who's the horse" she continued, "And Ritsu who is the monkey. And then there is you Kyo, the cat."

"How many is that?"

"That's only twelve. Wait a minute I know. The rooster is missing."

"Rooster?"

"Mhm."

"Oh boy the rooster" Kyo sighed.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yea, I Know. But of all of us, he is the one you are not going to get to very easily."

Tohru looked at him in confusion.

****************

"So you must be new in town?" Uo replied as they were sitting, waiting for their drinks.

"No I'm just visiting."

"You know it is customary for one to remove one's hood when they enter a room" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry" he nodded and complied.

Uo stared at him at first. He was very good-looking.

His hair was light brown and short and his eyes were a lot darker then she had first thought. He had a sad frown on his face however.

"What do you have to be sad about?" she replied chuckling.

"I'm not sad, I'm confused."

"Confused about what?"

"I don't know. All I do know is is that this is the first time I have ever been in a pub before."

"You're first time in a pub? Where do you live under a rock?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Well perhaps you should come more often" she took a sip of her drink."

"I really should go. I have to get back."

"You got to work?"

"Yea."

"Well maybe I will see you again some time?"

He pulled his cloak hood back on.

"I don't think so. But it was nice to meet you Arisa" he walked out the door dropping his notebook once again.

"Wait a minute!" Uo shouted angrily running after him.

She ran outside with the notebook in her hand and scanned the crowds. He was nowhere to be seen. She sighed as she flipped open the notebook. There was nothing written in it except his name in the top left corner of the first page. Kureno Sohma.

******************

As Tohru walked back into town she saw Uo standing near the edge.

"Uo what are you doing here still?" she replied.

"Oh Tohru I thought you went home" Uo said absently.

"Uh I was looking for you actually. Are you okay?"

"Yea" Uo nodded putting the notebook back in her pocket, "I'm fine."

She frowned, took Tohru's hand gently and led her back to the palace, all the while Tohru wondering what was on her mind.

*****************

Three days passed and the big day finally arrived. Yuki sat outside of the palace, at a table bored as ever. He had looked at practically forty different cats in the last three hours. Shigure stood by him cheering him on.

"Next" Yuki replied with no emotion.

"Hello Prince Yuki" the three girls stepped forward.

"Good day ladies. And what do you have?"

"Well we found these artifacts up in our attic" the bubbly one replied, "We hope one of them is the one you are searching for your majesty?"

Yuki nodded and took the rat figurine out of his pocket once again. He examined the three figurines. They were beautiful, but so beautiful in comparison to the plain one he held in his hand.

"I'm sorry, these aren't the one's I am looking for. But here are some coins for your trouble" he smiled, "Next."

It continued all day long. By that time Shigure was exhausted and there was one last person in line. He was an older middle-aged gentleman with a kind face.

"Good afternoon sir" Yuki replied.

"Your majesty" he bowed, "You look exhausted young man."

"Thank you."

"Oh I didn't mean to be rude."

"No no it's all right" Yuki yawned, "I'm sorry excuse me. Please what do you have to show."

"This is the best that I can do your majesty. I brought all the cat figurines that I have in my collection."

He placed down ten different figurines. Yuki stared at all of them carefully.

"Yuki" Shigure interrupted, "I'm going upstairs to give Akito the update. This is the last customer. I am sure you won't be long."

"Okay" Yuki nodded as Shigure walked up the stairs.

Yuki once again took out the figurine, which the man stared at.

"I'm sorry sir. None of these are the one I am looking for."

"Yes I can see that."

"Hmm?"

"The figurine in your hand. Is that what the other one looks like?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Why?"

"I am an avid collector of cat figurines, and I could have sworn that I have seen that particular figurine."

Yuki's ears perked up. He leaned forward.

"Where?"

****************

"So it was a bust?" Akito replied.

"Yes" Shigure nodded sadly, "Poor Yuki, he was so determined to find it. He even had a figurine of a rat, that could help him."

"A figurine of a rat?"

Shigure nodded.

"Shigure what did it look like?"

"It's rather plain actually" Shigure replied as Akito put his hands behind his back and moved to the left of the room, "It's only made of some type of rock. It was carved lovingly though, and you can tell it is very old. Probably a very old artifact."

"I see" Akito said as he clung to the door handle on the armoire that stood in front of him.

It was green in color and etched with all the animals of the zodiac.

"Leave me now Shigure. I will see Yuki in the morning."

"As you wish" Shigure bowed.

He exited quickly.

Akito opened the armoire. Inside were many figurines of the zodiac animals. In the center was the only cat. It was an old one. Akito picked it up and grinned.

"So you're the one he is searching for" he smiled maliciously, "My little friend."

**************************************************************

Authors Note: How about that? Akito has the last figurine. And the last member of the Zodiac makes his appearance. Hope everyone had a good weekend.

Next Chapter: Taking Back What Is Ours

Yuki along with Momiji concocts a plan to steal the final figurine from King Akito. Do_n't miss it!_


	25. Chp 20: Taking Back What is Ours

**Chapter Twenty: Taking Back What Is Ours**

The man sat down next to Yuki and spoke in a whisper.

"I believe I used to own that particular figurine. I bought it off a young man in ShiraNobi. Back then rules were more lax and you could travel throughout the lands without that much fuss."

"But what happened to the figurine after that?" Yuki asked, "Did you sell it to someone."

"At the time, I was determined not to sell it, but another proclamation was held. The King at the time wanted figurines of the Zodiac animals. You know the rat, sheep, etc.?"

Yuki nodded.

"So I was called upon to present my collection to the king. He was rather fond of the cat one so I tossed that one in for free."

"So you gave it to the king, but what was it for?"

The man stood up and put on his hat.

"Why for the birth of his son of course."

Yuki stared at him in awe.

"More than likely your highness" the man replied as he turned to leave, "It is still in the palace somewhere. Good evening your majesty."

"Oh wait" Yuki replied, "The reward. I think you should have it."

"No" the man shook his head, "I don't want anything. I was just happy to help you your majesty, with your quest" he smiled and winked.

He walked away as the rain began to fall. Yuki stood up and ran after him determined to catch him. But he was nowhere to be found. The wind was blowing, as Yuki puzzled as ever just stared into the fog that had settled.

***************

"Shigure" Yuki replied as he entered into his office once more, "Can you tell me something?"

"Come on in Yuki" Shigure grinned behind his glasses, " Can I offer you any kind of refreshment?"

"No" Yuki shook his head, "Tell me did the King, Akito's father really hold a proclamation for zodiac figurines when he was born?"

Shigure removed his glasses and scratched his head.

"Yes" he nodded, "Now that I think about it, he did. He was so excited about his birth. He wanted Akito to know the joy of ruling over the zodiac members."

"Did Akito keep those figurines?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason" Yuki frowned, "I will see you later Shigure" he replied as he left the room.

Shigure shook his head.

"I honestly don't know what goes on in that boys head."

***************

"So Yuki did you find your figurine?" Momiji asked as he sat down in the sitting room.

Hatsuharu and Kagura listened as well. A few days ago Yuki had revealed to the three of them why he was looking for the figurine. He also had given them each their own personal one.

"Yes" he frowned.

"Then if you found it, why are you frowning?" Haru asked.

"Because" Yuki leaned forward, "I'm just amazed at my luck. I found it. But you'll never believe where it is?"

"It can't be that bad" Kagura replied coming over, "I mean it's not like Akito has it" she giggled.

Yuki looked at her.

"Oh" she realized, "He does?"

Yuki nodded sarcastically.

Hatsuharu looked at him in surprise.

"You're not kidding?"

"No" Yuki shook his head, "I wish I was."

"What are you going to do?" Haru asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna have to tell the princess though. She's gonna be so disappointed."

"Not necessarily" Momiji piped up.

The three of them looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look" Momiji replied, "We need that figurine in order to break the curse right?"

"Yea" Yuki nodded.

"Well then all we need is a diversion to keep Akito busy. While that happens one of us can sneak in and steal it. Just like you did with the bracelet."

"Does everybody know about that?" Yuki replied.

"Hatsuharu only told me and Momiji" Kagura said, "Thank you for that by the way."

"You're welcome. And how did you find out?" he stared angrily at Haru.

"Please Yuki. I am the eyes and ears of this place."

"The switch with Kyo's bracelet was different" Yuki said, "I mean I had a duplicate."

"And you'll have another one" Momiji replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Here" Momiji took out some figurines that he had carved, "When you gave me mine I wanted some friends for him, so I made some."

"You're good at this Momiji" Kagura grinned holding up the boar he had made and comparing it with hers.

They were almost identical.

"They are good. But who sneaks in?" Yuki asked.

"I do" Momiji replied, "Haru and you will cause the diversion. Find a way to keep Akito out of his room for at least ten minutes."

"Do you even know where to find it?" Yuki questioned.

Momiji nodded.

"I've seen the figurines he keeps in the armoire once. I will bet that is where it is."

"Okay" Haru agreed, "Yuki and I will distract him in the morning, then you steal it."

"I guess we have no choice" Yuki nodded.

***************

The next day at breakfast Yuki and Hatsuharu asked to speak with Akito about the future of the kingdom. Since their futures were very important to him, he was interested at once. While they steered him to the throne room, Momiji crept back upstairs.

He became very nervous as he walked down the long hall that led to the king's chamber. He found the secret passageway near the quarters. It was the only way to get to the back door of Akito's room. He walked in the dark passageway till he arrived at the back door. He cautiously walked in and looked around. Then he walked over to the armoire and opened it. In the center sat the figurine. Momiji carefully picked it up and sighed. As he was looking at it someone stopped him in his tracks.

His brown eyes were boring right into Momiji.

"What do you think that you are doing?" asked.

"Kureno" Momiji breathed, "Please let me go. This could solve everything for us. We won't be cursed anymore. You got to let me take this. Please."

Kureno looked at the small trembling boy before him.

"How do you think that you will get away with it?" he asked.

"I have a duplicate" Momiji held up the cat he made.

Kureno smiled slightly.

"Just like the duplicate bracelet that Yuki placed" he thought.

"All right" he finally said, "Go I will replace it for you."

"And you won't tell Akito?" Momiji asked.

"No" Kureno shook his head, "But only this once. If you speak the truth that is?"

"I do" Momiji replied exiting the room from the back door.

Kureno chuckled lightly at the figurine in his hand. Then he placed it in the armoire.

"Good luck you guys," he said to himself.

*************

When Momiji arrived with the figurine, Yuki thanked him profusely and ran into town. He wanted to find someone to deliver it to ShiraNobi. He was surprised to see Megumi there, dropping off a package for his family.

"Excuse me" he replied walking up to the young boy, "You live in ShiraNobi right? You delivered the package to me the last time?"

"Yes sir" Megumi nodded.

"Do you think that you can deliver another one? To the princess."

"It will be my honor sir" Megumi replied smiling.

A few minutes later Megumi was riding away with the package tucked under his arm. Yuki watched as he disappeared then he ran back to the palace a smile on his face.

****************

Megumi arrived at the palace that evening and handed the package to Hana, who in turn gave it to Tohru. Tohru walked into her room and opened the package. On the top was a piece of parchment that read:

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!!

Tohru undid the wrapping and saw the cat figurine lovingly inside. She smiled as she caressed it in her hands.

"We did it Mom" she replied as she looked out the window still holding the figurine, "We found it."

***************************************************************

Authors Note: There you go! The last figurine has been returned, yea!!

Now all they have to do is find the Zodiac Stone. See you guys on Thursday! Remember only five more chapters to go. I decided to add another on to make it an even 25. Love ya all! Oh and thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are the best!!!

Next Chapter: Kageru's Plan

Now that Tohru has found the Cat figurine, Captain Manabe waits in the wings to spring his trap. What is his plan? Will the others be able to stop him in time?

Find out next time!


	26. Chp 21: Kageru's Plan

**Chapter Twenty-One: Kageru's Plan**

Megumi waited outside the palace the next day for the package. Tohru had informed Hana the night before that she needed a small parcel to be delivered up to Kyo in the mountains. Hana arrived with the package a few moments later and handed it to her brother. Meanwhile Kageru was watching the whole scene with two of his guards.

"Okay" he whispered, "When the kid is far away from town, you two back me up as I take the parcel from him."

"Yes sir" they replied nodding their heads.

Since it wasn't too far to travel, and he wanted his pony to have a rest for the day, Megumi decided to travel by foot up the mountains. Kageru and his two guards followed him through the town and out near the river. Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"Damn" Kageru thought, "This kid is just as intuitive as his sister."

Megumi frowned a little, but kept walking. Kageru crept behind a bush and ordered his soldiers to remain put until he gave the signal. When Megumi's back was turned again, he snuck from behind and grabbed him. The twelve year old struggled in his grip, till the guards took over. Kageru picked up the parcel and rubbed his cheek, where Megumi had hit him.

"Take him to the dungeon" Kageru replied.

"Yes sir" the guards replied as they dragged Megumi to the palace.

Kageru slowly undid the package. He slid the cat figurine out of the parcel and smiled.

"Now there is still one thing left to do," he said to himself.

****************

Hana waited anxiously all afternoon for her brother to return. She began to feel the worst. She decided to go look for him. So she set off into the mountains, determined to speak to Kyo and hopefully find Megumi.

***************

In his chamber Kageru sat down to write a letter. When he was finished he smiled. Then he walked down to the kitchen where the guards were all sitting around.

"You all know what to do" Kageru replied.

"Yes sir" his lieutenant said.

"I have a letter to send. Do not forget. They will be here, at the river at precisely six o'clock. Take them directly to the King, he will deal with them. We have to keep our princess safe after all."

"Naturally."

"Good. I'm exhausted. I will see you later."

Kageru left the room, picked out a dove to send the letter, and walked back to his chamber. He sighed with satisfaction as he closed the door.

"It's too easy. Now to catch my self a princess" he chuckled.

**************

Yuki opened the letter that the dove had dropped off. It said:

My Dearest Yuki,

Thank you so much for finding the cat. You don't know what it means to me. Anyway the reason for this letter is, I have found the location of the Zodiac Stone. Can you meet me at the river tonight? About 5:30. We can talk then and make a plan to lift the curse of the Zodiac.

Sincerely Yours,

Tohru

P.S. Don't send word if you're coming. Just show up. I will know then.

Yuki folded up the letter and frowned.

"I wonder if I'll be able to make it," he thought.

****************

"Are you sure he'll come?" the cauldron bubbled.

"He'll come. They'll both come. They'll both take the bait" Kageru grinned, "Meanwhile they'll never find the Zodiac Stone. The curse will go on and you will finally be able to come back to power Mistress, ruling over TarraSohma and ShiraNobi."

"Why yes" she said, "And with you as King of ShiraNobi, it will be even sweeter, my boy."

"King Kageru Manabe, of ShiraNobi. Has a nice ring to it. And it's what they owe me, after all the years of serving this family. I deserve it."

"Of course you do. Now go. Time is running out. It is time for you to carry out the next part of your plan."

"Ah yes. The sweetest part indeed."

****************

Tohru walked down the palace stairs but was confused when she heard some banging coming from the dungeon.

"That's strange" she thought, "There's no one down there."

She walked down the dungeon stairs and was surprised to see Megumi.

"Megumi?"

"Princess. Thank goodness you're here."

"Megumi, what are you doing in there? Who did this to you?"

"I did!"

Tohru spun around and saw Kageru leaning against the back wall, his arms crossed and the usual smirk on his face.

"Well you release him at once. This is ridiculous. He couldn't possibly have done anything that bad."

"He hasn't done anything bad at all."

"Then why is he in there? Why did you put him in that dreadful place?"

"So he doesn't get in the way."

"The way of what?" she asked frowning.

"In the way of me. I followed him this morning. And took something back that belonged to me."

Kageru removed the cat figurine from his pocket.

"That doesn't belong to you" Tohru gasped, "That's my mothers. Give it back."

"I can't do that Tohru."

"You're using my real name."

"Yea, and I'll keep on using it. Tohru. Tohru. Tohru. Tohru."

"Stop it Kageru! What do you want?"

"You didn't make it very easy you know? You and your friends. You made it very hard."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Zodiac curse Tohru."

"How do you know about that?"

"I've always known about it. My family has passed the story down from generation and generation. From Manabe to Manabe. Waiting for the day when the revenge against the Sohma family and the Shinobi family is complete."

"Revenge? Manabe. MaraNabe. The sorceress. You're a descendant of the sorceress princess who put the curse on the Sohma family."

"Very good. And she's ready to come back. And she's getting a little tired of your interference."

"You can't stop me from breaking the curse."

"Oh yes I can" he grabbed her arm, "You don't rule over me any more princess."

"Let go of me!" she shouted as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Princess!" Megumi yelled, "You creep! Let her go!"

"NO!!" Tohru screamed as the door was shut.

****************

Hana arrived at Kyo's cabin just as the sun was beginning to set. She knocked on the door and he answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curtly.

"I'm wondering, have you seen a small boy today?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"My brother was supposed to deliver a package to you today?"

"Your brother? Nobody's been up to the cabin today. What was the package for?"

"It was from the princess. To you."

"From Tohru. And the kid never showed up? Something's not right" Kyo frowned.

"That's what I think too."

"Come on. Let's find out what's going on," Kyo said leading the way down the mountain path.

***************

Luckily for Yuki he had been able to sneak out thanks to Hatsuharu and Momiji. He rode his horse to the river and waited.

"I must be early," he thought, "I'll just wait."

"He would have had to come by the river," Hana said.

Kyo and her stopped when they saw Yuki.

"Damn rat?"

"Stupid cat what are you doing here?"

"Freeze!"

Hana ducked behind a bush just in time, as at least a dozen soldiers surrounded the two boys.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kyo shouted, "Hey watch it!"

"Not again" Yuki sighed as the guards pushed them towards ShiraNobi.

*************************************************************

Authors Note: Hey guys! Please Review!!

Next Chapter: Cat and Rat in Trouble

Now both Yuki and Kyo end up in prison. Tohru has disappeared and the clock is ticking. Who will rescue the two boys so they can save the princess? Find out next time!


	27. Chp 22: Cat and Rat in Trouble

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Cat and Rat in Trouble**

"Haru do you really think it was a good idea of us sneaking over here again?" Momiji asked as they watched the whole scene from atop the hill.

"Well" Hatsuharu replied pulling down the binoculars, "If we hadn't snuck here again, Yuki and Kyo would have no support. Once again they have managed to get themselves captured."

"So what's your plan?"

"I 'm working on it."

"Oh boy."

***************

"Let go of me you bastards! You have no right to do this! This is false imprisonment!" Kyo shouted.

"We'll you just shut up your moron" Yuki replied.

"I will not shut up! I am being treated like a criminal."

"Enough!" the king yelled quieting the room, "Lieutenant?"

"We found these boys on our property sir. They're Sohmas."

"Sohmas? Has the princess been recovered yet?"

"No sir" the lieutenant shook his head.

"Wait a sec" Yuki interrupted them, "The princess is gone?"

"As if you care Sohma," the king replied, "Lock them up!"

"But wait I do care" Yuki said.

"Yea you old geezer" Kyo added, "We care. She's our friend."

"My granddaughter? Friends with Sohmas? That's not possible."

"Darling" the queen replied, "Perhaps we should hear them out."

"I have heard enough" the king looked them directly in the face, "If your king does not return her in twenty four hours, then the two of you shall be executed."

"Executed?" Kyo shook his head, as they were dragged away, "You can't execute me! You don't have the right!"

"Darling" the queen patted his hand as he sat down.

"Not now. All that matters is getting Tohru back."

****************

"You bastards! You jerks! You assholes!" Kyo shouted flailing stuff at the bars.

"You gonna keep yelling all night?" Yuki asked sitting on the cot.

"I can yell if I want to. You're not my boss."

"It doesn't do you any good."

"I don't care. Man I never thought I'd end up like this. Dying next to you."

"One thing is for certain though. Akito didn't do it this time."

"Do what?"

"Take Miss Honda. Someone else did."

"Who would?"

"I know."

Yuki and Kyo peered down the bars and saw Megumi.

"I know who took her."

"Hey. You're the brother aren't you?" Kyo asked, " You look just like that psychic chic."

"My name is Megumi. And her name is Saki."

"Yea."

"Wait a minute. You said you know who took her?" Yuki interrupted.

"Yea. It's the same creep who had me thrown in here."

"Who?"

"Captain Kageru Manabe."

"Captain, Manabe. Manabe" Yuki replied.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Kyo asked.

"Do you remember what the ancestor told us?"

"Uh no."

"The sorceress princess. Her last name had to go along with where she was from right?"

"Okay I'm with you so far. But where was she from?"

"MaraNabe. Manabe. Hello it works the same as our name."

"That guy's a descendant of the sorceress who put a curse on us?"

"Duh stupid."

"Don't call me stupid."

"Then don't act stupid, stupid. Okay we need to figure out where he's taken her."

"I know that too," Megumi piped up.

"Okay where? Smart guy" Kyo replied.

"I watched as he put her on a horse, from the bars in here. He must have drugged her after he pulled her out of here. He headed towards the mountains."

"The mountains?" Yuki frowned.

"Her mom's cabin" Kyo snapped, "Her mom's cabin. That's got to be it."

"It's close enough I suppose. Now we have to figure out how to get out of here."

"It ain't gonna be as easy as it was the last time. I'm in here with you now remember?"

"Yea and the company is not so pleasant."

"Shut up."

****************

Hatsuharu and Momiji crept through the streets of ShiraNobi. They were suddenly grabbed from behind. The man in the cloak revealed himself.

"Kureno? What are you doing here?" Momiji asked surprised.

"I could ask you two the same question?"

"Uh well" Haru replied, "Um we followed Yuki here. And now he is in serious trouble. He and Kyo are in the dungeon."

"I know. But I have a way to get them out."

"You do?"

"Yea. A new friend."

****************

"Excuse me your majesty" Uo peered into the king's chamber.

"Yes Arisa my dear" the queen smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

****************

Uo strolled down the palace steps and to the alley where Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kureno waited.

"Okay. She will help you guys get the prince and orange top out of there" she pointed to Haru and Momiji, "Go to the dungeon stairs, she will meet you there."

"There's still the matter of" Hatsuharu started to say.

"Oh yea" Momiji nodded.

"What?" Kureno asked.

"The curse. Tohru knows where the Zodiac Stone is. We need to gather the others."

"How do we do that?" Kureno said.

"Uh hello? What are you guys talking about?" Uo raised an eyebrow.

"Uh it's nothing Arisa" Kureno broke in, "Family matters."

"Oh I understand. Then how is Tohru involved?"

While Kureno tried to explain to Uo, Haru pulled Momiji aside.

"Don't you think it would be best if one of us saved them, and the other went to gather the others in Zurinth?"

"Yea it would" Momiji said, "Okay. I'll stay here and get Yuki and Kyo out. You head to Zurinth and get Rin, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Hatori, and Ritsu."

"What about Shigure and Kagura?"

"I'll take care of them too. After I help rescue Yuki and Kyo. They need to find Tohru. Somehow we can meet up in the mountains, at the Sohma cabin, then we can find the stone."

"Sounds like a good idea" Hatsuharu nodded, "Okay. I'll go to Zurinth. But oh. What about the other figurines."

"Oh those. I've got them."

"Well how did you get them?"

"Tohru sent them special mail about two weeks ago. Here. Take them."

"Thanks Momiji" Haru grabbed the figurines.

"Good luck Haru" Momiji waved.

"You too" Hatsuharu took off running.

"Where is he going?" Kureno pulled away, noticing Haru leaving.

Uo sighed in exasperation and left.

"Don't worry about it Kureno. We have to save Yuki and Kyo."

"I have to get back to the palace."

"Kureno" Momiji sighed, "This could solve the curse. Don't you get it? We'll be free. Don't you want to be free?"

"Of course I do. That's what we all dream of."

"Then help me. Help me get Yuki and Kyo out of prison."

Kureno finally nodded.

****************

"You got any ideas yet?" Kyo asked.

"No. You?"

"No."

"I got one."

"Not now Momiji" they both said.

Momiji?" Kyo ran over.

Momiji was placing the keys in the lock of Megumi's cell. Then he came over and unlocked theirs. Kureno was standing behind.

"Kureno?" Yuki said surprised.

"Yuki. Kyo" he nodded.

"Gee uh thanks" Kyo replied.

"Don't thank us," Momiji said, "Thank her" he pointed.

Tohru's grandmother came down the stairs.

"Your majesty?" Yuki replied.

"Arisa has told me everything. Go. Please save my granddaughter. I would be eternally grateful."

"Why did you help us?" Kyo asked.

"Because I don't believe that you two are dangerous. And I believe you do care. That you truly care about her."

"We do."

"Yea" Kyo added, "She's our friend."

She nodded with tears in her eyes. Momiji led the way out of the dungeon with Yuki and Kyo trailing behind Kureno. The queen watched as they left, then strolled up the stairs.

"Oh my dear Kyoko" she replied, "Protect them all."

***************

"Well" Momiji said out of breath, "I have to get back to the palace and get Shigure and Kagura here. Come with me Kureno?"

"Okay" he nodded, "What are you two going to do?"

"We got to find Tohru" Kyo replied, "She's up in the mountains."

"And then we got to go to the Zodiac Stone" Yuki added.

"Do you know where it is?" Momiji asked.

"Nope. But I have a pretty good idea where we're going to find it" Yuki said.

*****************************************************************

Authors Note: Okay, guys that's it for this week! Three more chapters to go!

Send reviews!! Lots of reviews!!!

Next Chapter: Adding the Pieces

Yuki and Kyo find Tohru and gather with the Zodiac members. What happens when the two kings of two feuding countries come together to track down their families? Don't miss next week for the exciting climax of the Zodiac Stone!


	28. Chp 23: Adding the Pieces

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Adding the Pieces**

Tohru opened her eyes slowly and gazed around the room. She sat up and realized that she was in her mom's cabin that was located in the mountains.

"How did I get here?" she wondered as she scratched her head.

"Looks like your captain of the guard knows about this place too?" Kyo piped up from the doorway.

Yuki was standing behind him with a piece of board in his hands.

"Kyo? Yuki?" she said in astonishment.

"Are you okay Miss Honda?" Yuki asked as he threw the piece of wood on the ground.

"Yes. But how did you find me?"

"We took a guess" Kyo replied taking her hand and helping her up, "Although I have to admit he is pretty stupid putting you where we could find you. He did lock the door however, so we had to bust our way in."

"Maybe he did it on purpose," Yuki said.

"What do you mean?" Kyo looked at his cousin.

"I mean, he is a descendant of that sorceress right?"

"Oh so you guys figured that out too?" Tohru replied.

"More or less" Yuki said.

"We have another problem. He's got your figurine Kyo" Tohru told him.

"Damn that bastard" Kyo spat, "Ah it's no big deal, we can get it later."

"What do you mean Kyo? The time is almost running out."

"We can get it" Kyo insisted, "As soon as the others put theirs on the stone thing, I'll find it. Before it's too late."

"The others?"

"That's right Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "They are meeting us at the Sohma cabin."

"All of them? Even the rooster guy?"

"Yea, even Kureno" Kyo answered, "So let's get to the cabin so we can meet everybody."

"Okay. I'm sorry Kyo," she said somberly.

"Hey it's no big deal. We'll get it back" he smiled at her.

****************

"I don't understand this" Rin replied with her arms crossed.

"Yea it makes absolutely no sense to me either" Hiro added.

"How can I make this any more clearer" Hatsuharu sighed, "We need you guys to help break the curse."

"And these little rock things are supposed to do that?" Rin said.

"Yes. Everyone has one."

"Well I for one hope it's true. Because then we can leave this dreadful place and see the world" Ayame laughed.

"Are you sure you need me?" Ritsu replied timidly, "I mean I am a very useless person after all."

"We need everyone," Haru said, "Now Ayame, you're certain that Hatori is at the castle?"

"Yes I'm positive. Hari always informs me when he goes there. He trusts me wholeheartedly to keep an eye on everything while he is gone."

"I seriously doubt that" Rin replied sarcastically.

"Well what are we waiting for Haru" Kisa spoke up, "Sissy needs us."

"I guess if Kisa's going, then I'll go" Hiro gave in.

"Follow me everyone" Haru said as they exited the doorway.

"Uh" Rin poked him in the back, "You do know where you are going don't you?"

"Yes" Hatsuharu gave her a nasty look, "I don't always get lost you know."

"Could have fooled me."

***************

"Momiji" Shigure replied as he led them away from the palace, "Are you certain that it's true? You have found a way to break the curse?"

"Yea. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo have been working on the mystery for months now" Momiji said leading the way.

"Pity. And here I thought they were sending love letters back and forth" Shigure sighed.

"You really shouldn't make such comments Shigure" Hatori replied riding up next to him.

"Oh yes Hari I know" Shigure blushed, "Sometimes I just can't help myself."

"Let's go you guys," Kagura said from behind, "My Kyo needs us!"

Kureno was the only one who didn't say anything. He wasn't used to being around the others like this. Akito never let him see anyone.

****************

From atop his room, Akito watched as the five of them left the palace grounds. He stared angrily, then, quickly closed the curtains.

"Guards!" he shouted.

"Yes your majesty?" one of the guards came in.

"Ready my horse."

"Your highness?"

"Do it!"

"Yes sir" the guard replied rushing out of the room.

"I will teach them all, never to defy me again" he seethed inside as he made the vow.

***************

When Hatsuharu had arrived with his group, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were already waiting. Tohru hugged Kisa as she ran to her, with Hiro sulking the whole time. About an hour later, Momiji arrived with the rest of them.

"Now would someone please tell me what is going on here?" Hatori asked.

"Oh Hari it's simply wonderful" Ayame spoke up, "Oh Shigure" he said when he saw him, "It's been so long. So have you missed me?"

"Aya" Shigure replied coyly, "Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about being by your side again."

"Yes" they held up their thumbs.

All the zodiac members and Tohru looked at them stunned.

"That's enough you two" Hatori said matter of factly, "That is most inappropriate in front of impressionable young minds."

"Okay" Hiro spoke up, "So what's going on? Don't tell me you dragged us all the way here for nothing?"

"Patience you little brat!" Kyo said, "First off, the damn rat told us that he knows where the location of the stupid stone is" he grabbed Yuki by the shirt, "So speak up! Where is it?"

"I know where it is" Tohru replied.

Kyo and Yuki looked at her.

"While I was asleep, I dreamed about a place. A place I have been to before. You have too Yuki. Master Kazuma told us that the last piece of the message said, "The stone lies where the jewels sparkle as the sun hits them."

"I understand that part Miss Honda, but where did we go?" he clapped his hands, "Wait! The little lake you took me to. I noticed that when you looked at the stones at the bottom of the lake, they sparkled, just like jewels."

"But what about the last part?" Kyo asked

"You mean a hidden cavern, behind a curtain of mystery?" Tohru said.

"Whatever? Yea."

"That's easy too" Yuki said, "There is a waterfall, from which the water flows from. Waterfalls are like curtains. They are also very mysterious."

"Oh I see what you're saying" Momiji replied, "You're saying that the Zodiac Stone is located behind the waterfall."

"I think that is our best bet" Yuki said nodding.

"Well there is only one way to find out for certain" Shigure added, "We have to go there and see for ourselves."

****************

Meanwhile the King of ShiraNobi had decided to go and look for his granddaughter. His wife had informed him of Kageru's treachery. He was riding with his soldiers when he spotted King Akito on the other side of the lake with his soldiers. He stopped his troop and stared at the young king.

"King Akito!" he shouted, "Return my granddaughter immediately!"

Akito sneered at him.

"I don't have your granddaughter" he replied, "I am looking for my family at this moment. I don't have time for you old man."

"If you're talking about the two boys who were in my dungeon" the king replied, "They have escaped. My wife informed me that they were going after Tohru."

"What?" Akito looked at him, "What two boys? I hope you don't mean my Yuki and that monster?"

"I don't remember seeing any monster?"

"Never mind!" Akito snapped, "I have to go now."

"Perhaps we could help each other," the king suggested.

Akito looked at him for a moment.

"Whatever. But when the time comes old man, don't interfere with my family."

"All I care about is Tohru's safety."

"As you will" Akito nodded to his soldiers to move on.

The King of ShiraNobi followed with his soldiers as they all rode up into the mountains.

*************

The queen watched sadly out the window as she saw the horses disappear from the mountains. Uo, Hana, and Megumi had remained to watch over her. They were all sitting in the King's chamber.

"Don't worry your majesty" Hana replied coming over, "Tohru will be all right."

"Yea" Uo agreed, "After all. She does have Kyoko's spirit."

The queen nodded smiling a little, but continued to look out the window.

**************

Tohru led them to the lake, where now the moon was shining on it. It still sparkled enough for them to see the waterfall up ahead.

"I'll take the lead" Yuki replied walking towards the waterfall.

He walked over to the ledge and peered in. Then he carefully walked behind it. It was a few seconds till he stuck his hand back out reaching for hers. She took it carefully and then held her hand out for Kyo.

"I hate water," Kyo grumbled as he walked inside and the bits of water splashed onto his pants.

And so it continued until finally everyone was under the waterfall, inside the cavern.

"It's awful dark in here" Momiji replied.

"It's scary" Kisa said as Hiro held onto her hand.

He squeezed it gently.

"It's okay Kisa, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"How are we supposed to see where we are going?" Kagura asked.

"I have something that will help" Kureno said pulling out a small lantern.

A few moments later it was lit, and Yuki was leading them down the passageway. They entered a small room that was lit by dozens of candles. In front of them stood a stone carved completely out of rock. It had small holders carved into it, and under each holder was a symbol of a Zodiac animal.

**************

"The Zodiac Stone" Tohru breathed, "We found it."

"That's the Zodiac Stone?" Shigure replied surprised, "I always thought it would be more extravagant."

"That doesn't matter now Shigure" Yuki said, "We need to place each of our figurines on it. We don't have much time. In one more hour, the curse becomes permanent."

"And then that she-devil who placed the curse on us in the first place comes back" Kyo added, "So how do we start."

"Each member must place their figurine on the stone, according to the order that the animals came to the banquet" Tohru replied, "That means that Yuki is first."

Yuki nodded and took out his figurine. He walked up to the stone and saw the rat carved on the bottom to the far left. He slid the rat into the spot and underneath it glowed purple.

Hatsuharu was next. As he slid the cow figurine in, the light that was lit was black.

Kisa and Momiji walked over. Kisa slid hers in and it was green. Momiji's was next. His color was yellow.

Then Hatori and Ayame's turn came. The bottom row was filled now. Now it was time to fill the next one. Hatori put the tiny seahorse (dragon) in. The color underneath was brown. Ayame's light, that was silver came on after the snake slid into place.

Next Rin and Hiro wandered over. Rin placed her horse next to Ayame's and the light that came on was blue. Hiro placed his, and the light was white.

There was one section left. Ritsu and Kureno took their figurines and walked over. Ritsu placed his and the light was light blue. Kureno placed his, which turned out to be red.

Finally it was Shigure and Kagura's turn. They each sauntered over. Shigure placed his dog. The light was light grey. Kagura placed her pig on and the light was pink.

"That's it!" Kagura clapped her hands, "All we need now is your piece Kyo!"

Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki looked at each other.

"That will be rather difficult wouldn't it?"

They all turned and saw Kageru standing in the doorway. He was holding up the final piece. He was smiling very triumphantly.

"Seeing as I have the last piece."

*******************************************************

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Hope everyone had a great weekend! There's snow here! Any way hope you enjoyed this chapter. Send reviews please. After all there is only two more chapters to go!

Next Chapter: A Heroic Act

Kageru holds the last piece in his hands. There is forty minutes left. Not only that Akito and the King of ShiraNobi show up making more problems. It may take the courageous act of one princess to save the people she cares about so dearly. Find out what happens next time.


	29. Chp 24: A Heroic Act

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Heroic Act**

Kyo and Yuki stood in front of Tohru.

"Give it back you bastard!" Kyo demanded, "That doesn't belong to you!"

"I can't do that" Kageru chuckled, "I would be letting down my mistress after all. She has waited a long time for her revenge to be carried out. And now you only have about forty minutes left. You'll never succeed."

"I don't understand something" Yuki replied angrily, "What do you get out of this? For assisting?"

"That's easy" Kageru said smiling, "I get ShiraNobi. I get to rule over it. And not only that I get a princess to help me rule over it" he stared at Tohru.

"What!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Over my dead body you will!" Kyo shouted.

"That's the idea. My mistress doesn't care if you survive. She hates the Sohma family after all. And so do I. You two" he pointed at Yuki and Kyo, "Have been nothing but trouble for me."

"I'm sorry. Maybe will be more than just trouble for you next time" Yuki replied.

"Very funny" Kageru frowned.

"And what makes you think that my grandfather is going to willingly hand over his kingdom to you Kageru?" Tohru asked.

"Oh that's easy Tohru" Kageru grinned, "If I have you as my prisoner, that old man will crumble at my feet."

"Don't you dare talk to Miss Honda so formally" Yuki said angrily, "You lowlife."

"I may be that. But the clock is ticking. And you Sohmas are almost out of luck."

Yuki and Kyo started to charge him but Hatori and Shigure held them back. Kageru just continued to stand there, smiling away. Tohru stared at him for a few minutes.

"What am I going to do?" she thought, "There has to be someway to get that figurine away from him."

***************

Yuki and Kyo finally were able to pull themselves from the older Sohmas grasp. They both ran towards Kageru, who merely laughed and ran out of the cavern. The two boys followed by Haru, Momiji, and the rest of them followed him out. He ran out of the waterfall and into the lake, splashing water as he went. Yuki and Kyo jumped through the water fall at the same time and landed in a fighting stance.

"I think just this once" Yuki said, "That we can fight side by side Kyo."

"I'm with you. Let's teach this asshole a lesson!"

Tohru arrived at the scene and saw the three boys fighting in the lake. Yuki and Kyo were both very good martial artists but Kageru was good too. He dodged their attacks expertly. Kyo ran towards him and flipped behind him. While Kageru concentrated on that, Yuki ran over and punched him in the face. Kageru landed in the water. But he quickly shook it off and flipped back, striking Kyo with his foot. Kyo fell into the water.

"You'll pay for that one you bastard" Kyo seethed, "I can't stand water."

"Stupid cat get over here!" Yuki shouted.

Kyo nodded and ran over. The two of them faced Kageru once again.

"Only a half hour left" Kageru egged them on, "You'll never make it."

"I have to stop this" Tohru thought.

She ran over to the middle of the three boys and held up her hands, blocking Yuki and Kyo from Kageru's view.

"Tohru what are you doing?" Momiji called.

"Stop this Kageru" Tohru demanded, "Leave my friends alone."

"Miss Honda" Yuki said out of breath.

"Tohru get out of the way" Kyo replied.

"Listen to them Tohru" Kageru said, "There is nothing you can do to save them."

He was flipping the figurine up and down in his hand. Tohru watched him then smiled.

"You're wrong about that" she replied turning to face Yuki and Kyo.

Just at that moment the King of ShiraNobi and Akito arrived. They both stared stunned at what they saw next.

Tohru walked over to Yuki and placed a small kiss lightly on his lips. Kageru was now staring stunned, the piece in midair. Then she walked over to Kyo and gave him a small kiss on his lips as well.

***************

That did it. Kageru was so busy staring at the scene in front of him that he forgot to catch the figurine. It fell into the lake. Tohru quickly made an about turn and snatched it up. Akito on top of his horse suddenly jumped down, much to the protest of the other king. Kageru shook himself out of the trance and then kicked Yuki who was still stunned as well at what just happened. Kyo angrily kicked him back then helped Yuki back up.

"Kyo I've got the figurine" Tohru replied.

At that moment Akito grabbed her from behind. The other Sohmas protested, as well as her grandfather. He took the figurine out of her hand.

"Akito what are you doing?" Yuki said preparing to come over.

"I will not let this girl interfere any longer" he replied angrily.

"But she's not interfering" Kyo shouted, "She's trying to help us."

"I don't believe that."

Shigure, Hatori, Kureno, and Ayame looked at one another and nodded. They walked over and pulled Tohru from Akito's grasp. Then while Kureno was holding onto him, Shigure took the figurine back and handed it to Tohru.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akito shouted at them.

"We're sorry to defy you like this Akito" Hatori replied, "But we want the curse lifted. And if this is the only way we hope that you understand."

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Akito demanded.

"Go Yuki, Kyo, Tohru!" Shigure shouted, "Get that on the Zodiac Stone before it is too late!"

Tohru nodded and the two boys, at a run followed her in. Momiji and the others followed afterwards.

"Arrest him!" the King of ShiraNobi said to his guards, pointing at Kageru.

But he was too quick for him. He jumped up and followed the Sohmas into the cave.

"I will not fail my mistress," he said to himself as he ran. The Sohmas had fifteen minutes.

**************

Tohru quickly handed Kyo his figurine. He took the cat and walked over to the stone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kageru running in. Momiji and Hatsuharu tried to stop him, but he pushed them aside roughly. Kyo was so close. Tohru took a deep breath and ran over, Yuki calling her name as she went. She ran over to Kageru and held his hands back. Kyo turned and saw her.

"Don't worry about Miss Honda!" Yuki shouted, "Put it in Kyo! There's only five minutes left!"

Kyo nodded and turned back around. He placed the cat on the very top of the stone. The light underneath was lit. It was bright orange. The clock in Hatsuharu's hand clicked to midnight. The stone began to glow bright orange, illuminating the walls. A woman's screeching scream was heard throughout the cavern.

****************

Everyone who had been outside entered the cavern and saw Tohru struggling with Kageru. He had heard his mistress's cry and saw the glowing stone. Out of pure hatred he finally smacked Tohru so hard that she fell from his form.

"Miss Honda! Tohru!" Yuki and Kyo shouted as they scrambled over to her.

The other Zodiac members angrily charged Kageru and pulled him to the ground.

Yuki leaned over Tohru as Kyo knelt down. She was unconscious.

*************************************************************

Authors Note: That's it! One more chapter to go! I know it's a cliffhanger but I got to give you one last one until the finale. See you all again on Wednesday!

Next Chapter: Back to Reality

Pretty self-explanatory I think!


	30. Chp 25: Back to Reality

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Back to Reality**

"Seize him at once!" the king of ShiraNobi told his guards.

The Sohmas removed themselves from Kageru as the guards surrounded him and hoisted him onto his feet. He scowled at everyone around. The Sohma family gathered around Yuki and Kyo who were still kneeling down beside the unconscious girl.

"Tohru wake up" Kyo pleaded.

"Miss Honda! Can you hear us? Miss Honda!"

****************

Miss Honda! Miss Honda!"

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and saw two concerned faces staring back at her. One was Yuki who was just above her, kneeling by her side. The other was Kyo who was squatting down on the other side of her.

"Oh good" Shigure smiled when he saw her, "You're okay. Hari, she's awake finally."

Hatori walked over with his doctor bag and began to feel her forehead.

"Where am I?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"You've been unconscious for a half hour now Miss Honda" Yuki explained.

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "We didn't know what to do with you, so we put down a mattress in the eating room and laid you down."

"Oh my. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble" Tohru replied.

"No not at all" Shigure said, "But I think that Yuki and Kyo have something else that they would like to say."

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other then turned back to her.

"We're sorry Miss Honda."

"Yea, we're sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For pelting you accidentally in the head with that book" Kyo answered.

"Oh" Tohru said as she rubbed her head, "That's what happened."

"You'll recover in no time" Hatori replied standing up, "Just try to be more careful next time won't you boys?"

The two nodded solemnly.

"Shigure is it okay if we come in now?" Momiji stuck his head through the door.

"Yes. Tohru is awake."

Into the room, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Kisa, and Kagura came. They all had concerned looks on their faces and began asking her how she felt. Tohru just laughed as she talked to Momiji and Kisa. Hatsuharu merely grinned as he listened, while Hiro sulked at all the attention that Kisa was giving Tohru.

"Are you sure that you're okay sissy?" Kisa asked.

"I'm perfectly fine" Tohru replied with a smiled.

"Next time those two are throwing things, it probably would be wise to not be anywhere near" Hatsuharu said with a wink.

"Indeed" Kagura nodded, "My Kyo has a very good arm."

"What makes you think that it was my fault?" Kyo shouted at her.

"Hiro aren't you going to say something to sissy?" Kisa asked him.

"Why should I say anything to that dumb girl? It's her own fault after all for getting hit in the head. She could have dodged it. Talk about stupid."

"All right you little brat!" Kyo yelled, "How many times have I told you not to pick on Tohru! Come here!"

Kyo began to chase Hiro around the house.

Momiji laughed.

"I guess you can tell that Kyo was pretty worried about you too" he replied with a grin.

"We all were" Yuki added.

Tohru just smiled as she watched Kyo continue to chase Hiro and Momiji who decided to join in the fun. She felt that at this moment. With all of her friends around her, that she was truly the luckiest girl in the world.

*****************************************************************

Authors Note: Okay that's it! That's all she wrote! Or is it! Keep reading and you will see what I mean!


	31. Epilogue:

**Epilogue: Tohru's Gift**

That evening after everyone had left. Tohru was busy cleaning up the kitchen. She carried Shigure's cup of tea to him as she did so often. He was waiting for her as usual, sitting near his computer.

"Tohru, could you close the door for a moment? I want to talk to you."

"Sure" she nodded.

She sat down opposite him and he cleared his throat.

"I have been doing some thinking as of late. You do so much for the Sohma family and that story, I overheard a little what you were telling to Momiji and Kisa this evening, gave me an idea."

Shigure reached under his table and pulled out a box.

"Here" he said, "This is for you."

"Oh no Shigure. I don't know if I can accept this" she shook her head.

"Please I insist. Go on open it."

Tohru opened the box and gasped. Inside were the rock figurines of the Zodiac animals that had caught her attention the first time she ever came to Sohma house.

"But these are yours."

"No now they're yours. No one could appreciate them more than you. Oh I almost forgot" he smiled, "One last piece."

He handed her the last one and tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's the Cat of the Zodiac" she replied in awe.

"Mhm, I made it especially for you."

"Oh Shigure I don't know what to say. I wish I could hug you. Oh wait. There is something I can do."

She closed up the box and walked over to him. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

No thank you" he smiled, as she exited with her no treasure.

He shook his head with a grin as he placed his glasses on and resumed typing on his computer.

***************

Tohru looked out at the night sky as she said her prayers that night. She climbed into her bed and turned out the light. She gazed lovingly at the box that was on her desk.

"Oh mom" she thought, "I really am the luckiest girl in the world. And maybe who knows, someday I might be able to help break the curse for real."

She closed her eyes and fell into another beautiful dream.

***************

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were sitting on the riverbank, which now had a bridge that connected the two kingdoms. They watched as the clouds went by, then Tohru sighed falling back onto the grass.

"It's such a beautiful day" she replied.

"It sure is" Yuki nodded.

"You know I can't thank you guys enough" Tohru said, "You both have been so good to me."

"What about you?" Kyo replied, "If it hadn't been for you I would be a monster forever."

" And our kingdoms would still be at war" Yuki added.

"Well I don't know about that" she grinned.

"I do. I would still hate water. Well I still hate water, but not as much."

"We should get you back" Yuki replied standing up.

Kyo did the same and helped her to her feet. She walked over to Yuki and hugged him tight. She did the same with Kyo. Then they walked hand in hand back towards ShiraNobi.

"Of course if you hadn't been tricked by that guy in the lake we would have made it to the stone sooner" Yuki said.

"Me? What about you? You were so busy being all dizzy that you got smacked in the face," Kyo shouted back.

They let go of Tohru's hands and continued to argue up the path.

"Shut up you moron. You were the one who wasted time."

"All right that it's girly boy! Now it's on!" Kyo held up his fists.

Tohru just shook her head and smiled as she followed them up the path. She looked up into the sky and sighed a peaceful sigh. She finally found where she belonged. A place filled with a loving family, friends to support her, and an angel of a mother to watch over her. She was home at last.

THE END

*****************************************************************

Authors Note: ALL DONE!!!!

I have really enjoyed writing this, my first fan fiction. Of course it couldn't be possible without all of you who loved this story and who sent great reviews.

Thank you especially to those who sent reviews:

Kaurin, Elf princess, ocas-no-yumi, YamiAkiko, Tyouhkriu, yukari1, Alphadraconis1, and animelvr4evr!

I expect reviews from each and every one of you!

Just kidding! Wink Wink!

But I would like to hear what you thought of the end. Thank you again and maybe I will see you later in the future. If you have any questions my e-mail is . Feel free to write me anytime!


End file.
